American Dollar
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Noah Slate, a former underboss has lived in Los Santos for years after the betrayal of his former boss. After taking all the crap he could from working at Burger Shot he decided that it was time for him come out from hiding and start a gang of his own. This gang isn't just about the money, he wants it for the power and he needs the perfect crew of underdogs to get it. No more Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Start of Something New**

 **Authors Note: This story takes place a year after the events of GTAV. This is an OC story featuring mine and your characters. This story is going to be an underdog climbing his way to the top. A list for your OC will be listed below. Enjoy and I hope to get a lot of interesting characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV, Rockstar does.**

* * *

I wake up to the smell of seaweed and testosterone in my Vespucci beach apartment. This wasn't a bad area to live it compared to Grove Street or the East end of Los Santos, if you didn't mind seeing those roided out monkeys walking around in their fucking speedos.

I didn't want to think about that though, I didn't want to think about my rent being due or the fact that I am an hour late for work or the fact that my roommate is a fucking junkie who just crashes here because he thinks he lives here.

Eh, then again he shared his weed with me so he wasn't too much of a burden. I throw my blanket off of me and get up from my bed and start to pick up my clothes from the floor. My red polo shirt and hat are in a heap by the door and my name tag is still on the front.

 _Hello my name is Noah Slate and I am happy to serve you._

I shake my head in disappointment before slipping on my shirt and my white sneakers. I walk out into my living room and step over Drake who is curled up on the floor cuddling with his bong.

I grab my mountain bike and stroll out the door before making my way to Burger Shot.

This was the low of my life right now. Though it wasn't always like this.

Three years ago me and a group of my friends use to run drugs in Liberty City. We were mostly stationed in Broker, but if you wanted grass, powder or dust we were the guys to go to.

We were running a sick set up until someone went and fucked it all up. That someone was my boss and my best friend.

My best friend turned out to be a mole for the F.I.B and he had all of the evidence to bring us all down, well almost all of us. My boss found out about the rat and instead of warning us, he sets us up in a phony deal and disappears off the map leaving my friends to get killed and my ass kicked out of my own town.

So, with no money and no crew I had no choice but to lay low and get a domestic job. It wasn't horrible, but sometimes when I just stay up at night I really wish I had just gotten my ass shot up with my friends.

(!)

"Lady for the last fucking time a Fowl Burger is at Clucking Bell, this is Burger Shot we serve Bleeder Burgers." I said to the beluga whale that was on the other side of the register.

After getting my ass chewed out by my boss for being over an hour late, I had to deal with this fat bitch who couldn't believe we didn't sell fowl burgers.

"There's no need to be an asshole!" She barks out along with the chili fries she shoveled down her blow hole. He fat ass stomped out of the door leaving me to regret more of my life choices.

I knew I was gonna get more lip from my boss and I didn't care. This was all just a load of bullshit. Every day I was dealing with customers that just made me want to burn this place to the ground and what was stopping me, I would probably be a hero amongst the vegans everywhere.

I was broken from my thoughts when I was approached by another customer. I cleared my head and cracked a fake smile at my next customer.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" I asked the man.

He was looking around like a paranoid tweeker. He looked like an addict to with his dirty hoodie and torn up jeans and his muddy sandals.

Aw, fuck.

He pulled out a pistol from the waistband of his pants and aimed it right at my head.

"Alright, nobody fucking move!" He shouted. Like clockwork everyone started freaking out. They were either screaming, hiding behind tables or both. He pressed the gun to my temple and started pointing at the register. "I want all the money in the register and a bleeder burger!"

"Okay," I say as calmly as I can before pushing a few buttons opening the register. "I'll go get you your burger."

The guy nodded and started grabbing at the cash taking his eyes off of me. While he was grabbing at the cash I grabbed the bat underneath the counter and swiped it across his hand, smacking the gun out of his grip and out through a window. It went off outside and everyone freaked out even worse than they did before, but none of that stopped me from taking the bat across this bastard's skull knocking his ass out cold.

I smirked at the poor bastard lying on the ground as I rested the bat on my shoulder. I jump when my boss comes out screaming his dorky ass off.

"What the hell did you do, Slate?" He shouted. His face was red and sweating from the commotion. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought I had just saved the damn day, but I guess you don't see it that way?" I grunted out as I stomped towards him. He stepped back a bit before standing up to my face.

"You assaulted a man with an unregistered weapon and caused that gun to go off!" He shouted. "If someone got hurt, your ass is going to get arrested!"

"Well no one did get hurt and I just saved you some money, so why don't you back the hell off!" I shouted back.

"That's it I have dealt with your shit long enough!" He shrieked. "You're fired!"

I raise the bat over my shoulder to intimidate the guy and it worked as he stumbled back into the stove. I smiled a smug grin when he burned his hand on the burner and just decided to leave it at that.

I threw my hat away and tore my shirt off before going out to the back door. I stepped out of the building and unchained my bike from the fence. I wasn't too bummed about losing my shitty job, but my rent was due and I needed my paycheck to pay it off.

I figured I would worry about it later and just focus on getting out of here before the cops showed up. I hopped up on my mountain bike and sped off towards the beach.

I was actually relieved to be done with work this early in the afternoon. This way if anyone wants to rob me at least I will be able to see them coming. I took in the sights of chicks in teeny bikinis while the fast cars flew by me paying me no mind. I wanted that life so bad, but it was too far from my reach.

Deciding I would need to drown my sorrows I stopped off at a gas station and grabbed some tall boys and some chips. Before I walked in I saw an armored car parked next to the gas pumps. I remembered when I just started out my first task was to make twenty five thousand dollars in one week.

It's funny, when I worked at Burger Shot I had always seen these guys come in every Monday to drop off a bag full of money. The way they would just stroll in so casually like nothing could go wrong, parked behind the building where no one would see you and hell if you timed it right you could be out of there in five minutes flat.

Five minutes and you could be up a few grand easy.

"Hmm," Tomorrow was Monday and they would be delivering the money at nine o clock sharp tomorrow morning. "Well, I do need to pick up my next paycheck."

(!)

I stood outside of the Burger Shot on San Andreas Avenue, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red hoodie with the hood up and a pair of black sports shades over my eyes. I checked the time on my phone to see that it was going on nine, but the truck hadn't come yet.

I started to panic about all the possibilities that could be happening.

 _Maybe the place is closed because of yesterday?_

 _Maybe someone else is stealing the money right now?_

 _Or maybe I am being played for a sucker again?_

I jumped when the truck passed me and made its way into the parking lot. I breathed out a heavy sigh and lower my hands into my pocket and pulled out a green bandana before tying it around my face.

I slowly and carefully cross the street and watch as the driver steps out of the truck and moves to the back. He looked over at my direction, but he didn't seem to think of me as a threat as he unlocked the back door and pulled out a large bag.

I pick up the pace, but I don't run as his back is still to me while he locks up the doors. When I was close enough, I pull out my knife and slam the butt of the handle down on the back of his head.

He goes down hard and I quickly grab his combat pistol that is holstered at his hip. I looked over at the passenger side to see that the door was still closed. His partner was still oblivious.

I started slamming my hand on the side of the truck to try and get his attention. I quickly ran over to the other side of the truck and peeked under the truck to see the guard's feet hopping down on to the pavement.

I saw him run towards the back, so I circled around and caught him from behind. He turned to face me, but I was faster and struck him across the face knocking him out as well.

I grabbed his gun and the bag and ran to the front of the store. That's when I saw him.

My boss was right on time, cruising up in his piece of shit, banana yellow Primo. The second he stepped out of his car I had struck him across the face and threw my bag into the passenger side of the car.

I picked the stupid bastards keys up off of the ground and started the yellow bastard up before speeding out towards Vinewood.

I made a call in advance the night before that the guy would be getting a _hot_ car. I was surprised that no cops had been following me, but then again it was still pretty early and I was out of there in hurry.

When I got there the guy tried to get two grand for my car, but I somehow talked him into giving me four grand. It was a depressing piece of shit car, but it was worth at least more than two grand.

After we had come to an agreement I put the money into my book bag and gave my hoodie and glasses to a nearby bum. That way when the cops come snooping they will be chasing such a poor obvious mark they won't even consider me a suspect.

When I got home that night I had made at least thirty four thousand dollars in one morning. This was good, but it wasn't worth getting my ass locked up just to pay my rent and the pizza man.

Later that night Drake and I were getting stoned off our asses and eating pizza while watching another episode of Impotent Rage. The news came up earlier today broadcasting my robbery on the armored truck. Like I predicted the bum got arrested earlier today because he was wearing my outfit.

He could have snitched to the cops, but I guess he'd rather go to prison than live on the streets. I was off Scott free. Drake looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey, did you do that robbery man?" He said baked out of his skull.

"Yeah, why, you gonna rat me out?" I asked.

"Nah man, but I thought you worked at Burger Shot?"

"I did, but I don't anymore, alright?" I didn't know if Drake was having a moment of clarity and he was trying to tell me something I already knew, or maybe he was just so stoned and bored he was trying to make conversation.

"So, you are back in the game?" He asked.

"No, I am not back in the game." I mocked defensively. "Hell I don't even steal, I helped produce and market drugs."

"Heh, just like my brother." He chuckled before chowing down another slice of pizza. I quickly glance at him as my eyes widened.

"What are you saying, your brother sells weed?" I asked. He nodded before grabbing another slice of pizza.

"He grows it in a barn out near Grapeseed." He chuckled. "That's where I get my stash man."

"What the hell, how much does he grow?"

"I dunno man, I can't count that shit, but the inside looks like a green house."

"How much does he sell?" I asked. This was getting interesting more by the minute.

"Um…whatever he gives me." He got up from the floor and started to stumble towards the closet. He opens it and pulls out a princess robot bubblegum backpack. He brings the goof back over to me and opens it revealing two freezer bags full of weed.

"Holy shit Drake!" I pull out one of the bags and rip it open, inhaling the thick aroma. "Damn, the smell alone already has me on my ass."

"Yeah, he grows it fresh. I have about ten grand worth of grass in my bag." He snickered.

"Shit and you don't have anyone to sell it too," I asked. "Just those losers who sit on their asses playing righteous slaughter all day?"

"Yeah man, we sell it in small doses. We keep it spread out so no one can track us down or rat us out to the cops."

"Seriously, sounds like a lot of effort for little reward. If you find the right buyer you can make more in one week than you do in a month." I stated.

"Really, but why would you want to help me out?" He asked.

"Two reasons, one because I am tired of being nobody who serves burgers to fat bastards with diabetes. This might be my calling to be the leader of my own leader of my own operation." I chuckled as I got up from the couch and looked out the window.

The sun had set and buildings were all lit up like stars in the sky. This city hadn't been the same since the robbery of the Union Depository a lot of gangs had been taken off the map. This city was ripe for the taking.

This was the land of opportunity after all and this was my opportunity to take this city by storm.

"You never told me your second reason for helping me." Drake said.

"I need a new job." I chuckled.

(!)

 **Okay, this is the first chapter of my GTA story and I hope to get some OC's from everyone who might read. Here is the list of what I want for my gang. Keep in mind I want everyone to be an underdog with minor professions who will make it big in the long run.**

 **Name**

 **Code Name**

 **Sex**

 **Sexual Preferences**

 **Nationality**

 **Hair Color/ Style**

 **Eye Color**

 **Age**

 **Personality**

 **Clothes: ex Hoodies, jeans and white sneakers to eventual leather jackets, suits and diamonded earrings.**

 **Robbing Clothes, ex Suits with a hockey mask or a jumpsuit with a monkey mask.**

 **Sidearm: Pistol, Combat Pistol with attachments if preferred.**

 **Primary weapon: Shotgun, assault rifle, uzi.**

 **Preferred melee weapon: Knife, nightstick, baseball bat.**

 **Profession: Driver, drug dealer, gunman, lawyer, computer technician.**

 **Biography**

 **Please send me your oc in the PM please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Rouge and the Warrior**

 **Authors Note: Wow, thank you all for your oc's I got a lot of great characters in the past week. I enjoyed looking over all of your characters and they will be great for many chapters to come. Now, these first two characters belong to some of my favorite reviewers Arctic01 and SolarEnergy07. I hope you enjoy them all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto V.**

* * *

After the heat died down from that armored car robbery I decided it was time to meet Drake's brother.

That morning I slipped on a pair of jeans and my boots before putting on my black leather jacket and my blue baseball hat and shades. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with twenty grand and my combat pistol with a few clips and bullets.

The day after I robbed that truck I went to Ammu-Nation and bought some extra bullets and clips for my combat pistol along with a silencer and a flashlight attachment. Never know when you might need it, but it doesn't hurt to have it.

With everything packed, Drake and I made our way to the bus station and caught bus to Grapeseed. It was out in Blaine County so it would be a good three hours before we made it there.

For the most of the time I had either been listening to music on my new Ifruit Phone or messing with the apps. The rest of the time I was going over my list of cliental. That was going to be tricky since most of the gangs have been laying low for the past year and a half.

The Grove Street Gangs and Ballas have been keeping low since their boy Stretch screwed both sides over. The Chinese lost interest in Blaine County since their leader Wei Chang and his son got killed and don't get me started on the Lost.

So my options were to reach out to some other contacts like the Angels of Death. After the Lost had their asses kicked out, the Angels have been making waves to get in on the drug trafficking here in Los Santos.

If I could convince Drake's brother to work out a deal I could easily make at least one hundred grand maybe more, it would depend on how much this guy had in this warehouse. I just hopped I wasn't wasting my time with this.

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I looked over to my left to see Drake, who was on his phone as well.

"You okay, man?" He asked, clearly stoned out of his mind.

"Yeah, look is your brother really loaded with grass?" I asked, still not convinced that his brother wasn't as loaded as he said he was.

"Yeah man," He said sitting up in his seat. "I just talked to him. He said that he was in the middle of a deal with some of the Ballas as we speak."

"The Ballas, I thought they were shut down?" I was surprised at this. The Ballas don't get out this far from Los Santos and if they have struck a deal with Drake and his brother, then I don't have a chance in hell. That reminds me. "What is your brother's name again?"

"Oh his name is Blake." He said before popping another chicken nugget in his mouth. "As for the Ballas, they use to grow and pack their product at a saw mill near Paleto Bay, but after a gang war there they ended up nearly leveling the place to the ground. So, I guess they have no choice but to buy my brothers stuff now."

"Hmm, are you sure your brother can trust those ass holes?" I asked. "The Ballas are the shadiest bunch of bitches next to the IAA and FIB combined."

"Tell me about it, but money is honey." He chuckled.

"True words spoken." I chuckle back.

(!)

We finally made it to Grapeseed around one and we were both restless from that long bus ride. Drake said that Blake, I still can't get over that, would be meeting us at the bar named the Broken Arrow.

This was the only eatery in the small town where all the hard working farmers go to eat and wind down. Of course I don't know how good business is when most of your customers grow nothing but weed and methamphetamines.

Drake and I walk past a drunk as he stumbles out of the door and we are greeted with the sight of wooden walls and tables that looked like a damn lodge you would see in those cowboy movies from the seventies.

There were some arcade games for the kids and a dart board and pool table for the adults. All I cared about was finding Blake, and where do we find information in a bar?

"Bartender!" I called out to the man on the side of the counter. The bartender looked to me and smiled as he hung his towel over his shoulder. He looked to be in his late twenties and had light tan skin with a pair of kind brown eyes and weird black hair, I think it was called, faux hawk.

"Name's Drake Anderson," He said with a smile across his face. "What can I get you two?"

"Hey, that's my name." Drake laughed in his pot induced state. I rolled my eyes at my, for lack of a better word, 'friend, and place my order.

"Two grilled cheese sandwiches, a soda for him and for me, but with rum and a basket of fries, please." I say as we take our seats at the bar. The man who called himself Drake nodded and went to prepare our drinks while the waitress tended to our food.

"So, I've never seen you two around here before, you from Los Santos?" Drake asked as he filled up our glasses. I nodded and looked over at my Drake who was currently playing with straw.

"Yes, this one here is going to introduce me to his brother and hopefully set up a deal of a lifetime." I explained as he sets my drink down in front of me. "He goes by the name of, Blake. He is related to my friend here." I nodded over at Drake who was sucking down his soda.

"Yeah, I know Blake, he is a regular." Anderson explained. "He and my friend Nathan are actually working on a deal right now with some _friendly out of towners_."

I looked up at him with skepticism in my eyes and he knew what I knew.

"Did you know that those out of towners are notorious for screwing over their cliental?" I muse as the nice waitress brings us our lunch. "I heard they stuck a key of powder in a tapped up piece of drywall to pass off as a full package. Not to mention they are looking for a new way of obtaining a new source of product."

"Hmm, that is true, but I usually try and find the good in people." He shrugged. "People always learn from their mistakes."

"Or they just keep making those mistakes, hoping that someone will slip up." Anderson jumps when he hears his cellphone go off. I pop another fry in my mouth as pulls out his phone from his jean pocket.

"Excuse me." He said before stepping out from behind the bar, making his way to the back of the bar. Drake nudges me and I don't miss that worried look in his eyes.

"Yo man, my brother was supposed to be here waiting for us." He points at the clock on his phone and it reads two thirty. "He is never late."

"Unless he is as high as you are?" I asked sarcastically but Drake didn't see humor in it.

"This is serious, he never gets stoned if he is going to go and do a deal." He starts to freak out more when he shows me all of his text messages going out but none coming back. "I think you might have been right about those Ballas."

His assumption proved me to be right when Anderson stormed out from the back of the bar. His apron was gone and he was now wearing a red hoodie with a pair of red and black sneakers. What really caught my eye was the steel tomahawk he was gripping in his left hand.

"Hey, you really want to meet Blake?" He asked. I nodded my head without hesitation. "Then ride with me, shit's gone south."

"Okay," I look over at Drake. "I will go and get your brother. You stay here and, I don't know, get some ice cream okay?"

"Okay."

I quickly grab my bag and follow Anderson outside. He leads me to this blue Declasse Rancher XL.

"Just hop in the back seat!" He shouted back at me as he fished out his keys and tore the driver side door open. I didn't argue and just ran over to the back seat and hopped in.

He started the engine before reaching under his seat and pulling out a scorpion. He pulled out the clip and checked it to see it was fully loaded before setting down next to him on the passenger seat. He set the car to reverse started to pull out. He turned back to me and started to point at the back of the truck.

"Hey, go into the very back and grab that black case and that brown paper bag." He snaps as we practically flew out of the parking lot.

I do as he says and start to reach into the back of the messy truck. The case was easy to find since it was on top of the pile of trash, but the paper bag took a bit of digging. After pushing aside a dozen recites, traffic tickets and a bottle of whiskey, I finally found the damn thing.

I set the back down on my lap and open it to see a couple of clips for the scorpion, a box of shotgun shells and a clip fit for a desert eagle.

"The box has a shotgun inside and a few shells. Load it up and get ready we are about to step into some shit." He called back as I took out the shells and gave him the rest. He dumped the contents out next to his gun and tomahawk and I took the shotgun from the case. I took a second to examine the gun, jet black with a flashlight attachment. This guy knew his guns.

"What happened with Blake and your friend?" I asked while loading the shells into the gun.

"Nathan, he is my friend and partner." He started. "Blake asks him to accompany him to his deals as his muscle and sometimes I come along too."

"So you guys are guns for hire?" I ask without showing to much optimism.

"Yes, but only if we like the guy." Anderson grounded out. "Blake is a smart guy, he's quite not like a bunch of these morons that go screaming from the rooftops about how badass they are."

"And yet he chose to do a deal with the Ballas?" I asked rhetorically before cocking the shotgun.

"Like I said, people make mistakes." Anderson sighed. "The Ballas offered them a deal and since these guys are practically small time it seemed alright, but it was like you said earlier, these guys are snakes."

"They screwed the deal?"

"Grass for money, Nathan and Blake brought the grass, but the Balls brought phonebooks and some twenties. Nathan found out and the Ballas freaked out, now we got to drive up to Stab City and bail their asses out."

"And you just decided to bring me along for the ride?"

"Well you are looking for Blake and since you have a gun tucked into your coat I figured you would be a helping hand."

"I have my coat zipped up, how the hell did you know I have a gun?"

"It almost ninety degrees out and you are all bundled up, Noah Slate."

I started to feel my lungs close up and my heart race. How did this guy no my name, I never introduced myself. I watched as his eyes looked back at me from the rearview mirror.

"Blake was at the bar when his brother mentioned your name." He explained. "I looked you up and found out everything I could."

"Great," I grumbled. Now this guy knew my name and record dating back to Liberty City. I got to start thinking of a codename if I am going to continue on with this business.

"Relax I know how to keep my mouth shut." He chuckled. "You can ask Nathan all about that when we meet him."

Just then, he pulls up to the side of this shanty town where a bunch of cars are parked and gunfire is echoing around us. Anderson grabbed his scorpion, aimed it out the passenger side window and opened fired on all of the Ballas.

A few got hit, but the rest scattered like cockroaches. He quickly changes clips before stepping out of the truck.

"Nathan and Blake are held up in the back of the park." He said as we both take cover behind a nearby wreck of a trailer. "They are still alive, but they are running out of bullets."

"We'll take care of them."

I peak out of the side of the cover and fire my gun at one of the Ballas. Anderson open fires with his scorpion and gives me enough cover to move in and gun down a few other Ballas.

Right as I am about to move in deeper into the park, one of them pops up out of nowhere with a mini Uzi and starts shooting at me. I quickly dive behind one of their cars and listen to the bullets bounce off the side of the car and patiently wait for my opening.

When the shooting stops I raise my head to get a look but I am greeted by the sight of four more Ballas and gunfire. I drop back down to the ground and watch Nathan swan dive next to me.

He still has his scorpion, but he has a very lovely gold desert eagle in his left hand.

"Nice gun." I shout out as I fire off a few blind shots.

"Thanks." He shouted back. I watched him stand up and fire his gun. I hear another scream before he kneels down next to me. "It was a gift from my father."

"That was nice of him." I chuckled. "So how many are left?"

"Just three." He counted. He looked over at me and nodded back at the group. "If I can give you cover, can you move in and finish them off?" I reload my gun and cock a shell into the chamber.

"Ready when you are." I say.

He nods back and starts spraying bullets all over the place. I got up from my cover and started to make my way around the trailer park. I moved between two destroyed trailers and got a perfect shot at those little bastards.

Their backs were to me and I took this chance to blast every one of them. My gun roared like thunder and the three went flying across the park with ever shot. My gun clicked empty and the park went quiet.

"I think you got them." Anderson shouted from across the park. I gave him the thumbs up as he holstered his eagle. He looked around the park and started calling out to his friend.

"Nathan!" He shouted with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Yeah, we're here." A voice groaned out from a nearby trailer that was still intact.

The door opened and man dressed in a brown tattered hoodie and torn grey jeans and blue sneakers steps out into the dirt. His black hair was spiked up on the front and slicked back as his dark brown eyes almost shined red in the setting sun.

I noticed his shoulder was bloodied and bandaged as he carried out carbine rifle. His gaze found me and that's when I saw his scars, one going across his right cheek and another going down his left eye.

"Who the hell is he?" He grunted out. I noticed his grip tense on his rifle. Anderson walked up behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"This is Noah Slate." He introduced. "That guy we talked about."

"Blake's next deal, right?" He asked as he started to lower his gun.

"That's him." Anderson said. Nathan lowered his gun entirely and held out his hand.

"Nathan Rogers." I reached out and shook his hand.

"Noah Slate, not to be a dick, but is Blake here?" I heard a rustling from the trailer and saw a man in a red flannel jacket and black jeans with flip flops step out. His head was bald, but he had a brown goatee around his mouth.

"Hey," He smiled as he walked over to me with a blue duffle bag in his left hand and an empty pistol in his right. "Blake's the name."

"Noah. Your brother told you about me I assume."

"Yeah, hopefully you have actual money and not just toy money and phonebooks." He chuckled. I take off my back pack and show him my cash. I watch his eyes light up and I knew right then and there he was interested.

"I think we can do business my friend."

Music to my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Scholar and the Renegade**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and for your criticism. This is looking to be a very great story for us all. Now this chapter is going to get dicey. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV.**

* * *

Nathan and Anderson had taken a moment to, 'bleed their lizards,' before we headed back to the bar. Blake and I waited by the truck making small talk about my dealing with the Angels and the Cartel.

He asked me about a few mobsters, but I told him I didn't trust them and neither did he.

"So what, you have a bad run in with those guys or something?" Blake asked me while kicking away a pebble.

"No not really, they were pretty much business." I stated gruffly. "But once you did a deal with those assholes they pretty much thought they owned you. You weren't allowed to do deals without their say so, you work as hard as they tell you and just tough guy bullshit."

"Yeah, this is why I like to stay on the down low." He sighed. "But this deal of yours will help me get a lot of product out of my warehouse. Ever since those IAA assholes got bent over last year by the FIB, they're cracking down on anyone who smokes a joint."

"This is why I don't pay taxes." I scoffed.

The partners in crime come back to the truck and I grab my shotgun from the hood of the truck before making my way into the back seat. Everyone gets settled in as Nathan takes his seat in the passenger side and Blake sits next to me. Anderson takes his place behind the wheel and starts to drive off.

The sun had almost set giving the edges of the sky a pinkish hue as we drove down the road. With everything that had happened today no one really had anything to say, so I decided to break the ice.

"So how did you and Nathan meet, Anderson?" I asked. Stupid decision seeing as both of them tensed the moment those words slipped out. The two shared a look and I watched Nathan shrug before turning to me.

"What kind of parents did you grow up with, Noah?" Nathan asked me. I sat back in my seat and thought back to my mom and my dad.

"My mom was a good woman who raised me as best as she could." I explained while watching the sun set over the mountains. "She worked two jobs just to put me in school and as for my dad he stuck around until I was eight before ditching me and my mom. So aside from my father being a bum, my upbringing was good."

"Well both of my parents were bums." Nathan grunted. "I'll spare you the details and just say that they are no longer with us."

I chose to keep that skeleton in his closet while he continued his story.

"Anyways, I was in a bad situation when Drake found me."

"He wanted to end his own life." Drake explained. "But that is the coward's way out. We are all put on this Earth for a reason after all."

"Ugh, enough of that stuff please." Nathan said. "Anyways, Drake got set up in the bar and set up his small network in his office. He figured that by doing these bodyguard deals I would be able to channel my demons, call it philosophical, but it works."

"I won't argue with that." I chuckled. "If you ever need work I'll give you a call."

"That reminds me, why are you doing this?" Nathan asks. "I mean this seems like more than just a weed deal between you and the bikers."

"I use to run in a gang back in Liberty City. It was a great gang until we were screwed over by a rat and a snake. That snake was my boss."

"What a fucking punk." Nathan grunted.

"Why did he screw you over?" Drake asked.

"What?" I didn't expect anyone to ask me that.

"Why did your boss form a gang only to screw you all over?" He asked me. I didn't miss that doubt in his voice. He knew there was more to his story, just like I knew there was more to Nathan's story, but if he wasn't going to share then neither was I.

I was about to answer his question when a loud thud on the side of my door. Everyone of in the care, including myself, jumped when the back of trucks windshield shattered. I looked back to see four cars following us down the road and from the looks of it, each one was filled with Ballas.

"You guys might want to get those guns ready!" I shouted as I grabbed the shotgun. "We got twelve pissed off gangbangers tailing us."

"Shit, Drake where are the bullets for my guns?" Nathan asked as he frantically tore apart Drake's glovebox.

"You took those for your job with Blake earlier this morning!" Drake shouted. "Why, are you out?"

"Pretty much, I only have half a clip for my carbine and my pistol only has two shots!" He holds up a combat pistol similar to mine, but his has a small scope and a laser attachment. I reach into my back pack and pull out a clip and a box of bullets.

"Here, that gun is the same as mine!" I shouted out. "Make those shots count!"

"Thanks."

"Blake, are you okay?" I asked before cocking my shotgun. Blake gave me a nod before loading a clip into his pistol. "Alright people, make those shots count!"

I rolled down my window and angled my gun out to get a shot at the Ballas. One of the cars cruised up next to us and I tried to get a shot off, but Drake pulled off out of the road and caused me to miss.

I watched the buckshot's scatter on the side of the Balla's car door, but not the driver himself. One of the Balla's drove over the small hill and three of the passengers started shooting at us.

Nathan fired off a few shots from his handgun and managed to clip the gunman in the front. He was sent tumbling out of the window and into the dirt, forgotten by his friends as they sped up behind us.

The driver pulled out his pistol and started shooting at us as well, but with one well-placed shot from my shotgun, I shot out his front tire and the four of us watched as the car lost control and started rolling down the hill.

"Holy shit!" The four of us shouted as the remaining three cars followed us.

I fired off my last round from my shotgun and quickly fumbled for my combat pistol. I looked up at Drake.

"Yo, where the hell are you taking us?" I shouted.

"We don't have the bullets to fight them." He explained. "I know these mountain roads and how unstable they are to drive at fast speeds. One wrong move and they will be sent tumbling over the mountain side."

"Smart, but dangerous!" Blake shouted as he fired back at the Ballas.

"Why the hell are these guys after us?" Nathan said as he loaded a clip into his gun. "You would think after having their asses kicked they would call it a day!"

"The Ballas are desperate!" I explained. "They haven't had any deals or action in almost a year. My guess is they wanted to kill you and steal your grass for something bigger."

"Fucking punks, what happened to honor amongst thieves?" Blake shouted.

"Drugs happened, then that honor and trust went out the window, but look on the bright side, we'll be making a killing off of the weed with my Angels contact!" I shouted back as I fired off a few more bullets.

"Dammit, we're not losing these assholes!" Blake shouted as he fumbled with the bullets he was loading into his empty clip.

He was right, these dicks were persistent. I was down to my last clip and I was pretty sure I only had three, maybe four bullets left. I looked into the back of Drake's truck to see if there was any more ammo.

I stumbled back into the truck when Drake made another sharp turn on the road and I could see the bullets shooting through the roof. These guys were getting close to finishing us off. I tried to get up from the floor of the trunk when I felt something digging into my back. I reached out underneath my back and grip the neck of a whiskey bottle.

This gave me a nasty idea.

I grabbed a nearby bandana and unscrew the cap of the bottle before shoving the cloth into the hole. I pull out my favorite zippo and light the cloth on fire and slowly make my way to the back of the truck. Bullet's continued to bounce off of the car as I peeked over the back window. The car was right on our ass and the passenger was busy reloading his assault rifle.

I took my chance to lift myself up from the floor and threw the Molotov out of the window and watched it shatter against the hood of the opposite car.

The passenger Balla freaked out and dropped his rifle out of the window and he soon fell out after it. I cringed when I saw the way his head had hit the dirt. I am no expert, but I am sure his neck is broken and his skull is cracked.

The car was steering out of control before driving over the cliff. I heard everyone cheer before screaming as the truck started to spin out of control. One of those lucky Balla bastards managed to hit one of our tires and caused us to go off the road.

We went off the road and landed hard on a nearby cliff. After bouncing between the roof and floor of the car like a ping pong ball I was in no state to run away.

I slowly rolled out of the broken door of the trunk and landed hard on the dirt. I let out a painful groan into the dirt when my ribs hit the ground, but I was soon dragged to my feet by someone. It wasn't the Ballas, otherwise we would already be dead.

I looked up at my captor and could make out the faint image of a skinny white man with long shaggy grey hair. I slowly looked over at the truck and spotted the rest of the gang being dragged out by more of these wacked out yokels.

I tried to break free, but I was too sore from the crash. I was brought before another yokel with an assault rifle and clad in overalls. He looked down at me with his tweaker eyes. He raised his gun up and slammed the butt of the rifle on the side of my head and I was out like a light.

(!)

I woke up in a dark and shitty room for what I could assume was a few hours later, judging from how dark the sky was through the little window in the room. I looked over to see Blake huddled in a corner and Drake and Nathan sitting by a cell door.

 _Where we in prison?_

"Where the hell are we?" I groaned, my sides were still killing me from that crash. Everyone turned to me, but said nothing. It was a few minutes before Drake walked over to me and helped me up off the floor.

"They aren't saying anything because they are pissed off at me." Drake sighed. I leaned into him as he carried me over to the cell door. I could barely see anything through the bars and the angles of the windows, but I could make out some old structures and shacks. It was all abandoned by the looks of it.

"This place is a cult that allures drifters of all kinds up into these hills," Drake explained with a grim expression. "They are lost to the modern times and choose to hide up here. I couldn't even begin to tell you how fucked up these people are."

I looked around and saw that it was just us and two strangers in the cells, but there were no others. I turned back to Drake.

"Where are the Ballas?" I asked.

"Right now they are probably being served up on a platter." Drake said in a deep grim tone.

"Okay, it is time to get the fuck out of here." A new voice said.

We all looked over to see this all American man standing in a cell next to ours. He was dressed in a simple outfit consisting of a black sleeveless Impotent Rage, blue jeans that were kept up with a black leather belt with a gold skull belt buckle, but his most noticeable features was his matching black cowboy hat and boots.

"Howdy, names Aaron Stone, and this is my partner in crime, April Juarez." He said as he introduced the girl sitting in the corner of their cell.

She was a young Latino woman with long black hair that went down to her mid back. She just wore a simple purple T-shirt and jeans with white sneakers, giving her a pretty average look. It made me wonder what a girl like her was doing up here in the mountains in the first place.

My thoughts were broken when Nathan spoke out to our new cellmates.

"Well friend, if you have any idea on how we do that, then I suggest we do that now!" He emphasized.

"Just wait." He said with a smug grin. "In the meantime, let's talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well…what brought you all the way up here?" He asked before leaning against the bars.

With nothing left to do, we told him all about my potential partnership with Blake, Nathan and Drake's shit deal with the Ballas and the shootout the led us up here. Aaron was extremely impressed.

"Damn that makes my story look like a kid fairy tale compared to yours." He chuckled. "You see I heard about this place for a while now from the grapevine all around Blain County. Usually it came from rumors in the bars or on blogs from survivors. One of those blogs had a map, warning people to stay away, but from what she said she had lost her diamond ring and golden earrings ranking up to almost one hundred thousand dollars."

"Holy shit!" We all exclaimed.

"That's what I said, so I couldn't help but wonder what other goodies they had up here, but I didn't know how I was going to be able to grab it. I didn't have the manpower to fight them and I didn't have the money to hire a crew and the risk was too high for anyone to just take my word for, so I was on my own."

"You tried to sneak in, didn't you?" I asked.

"April and I worked on a bank job before. She was able to map out the blueprints and everything. We were in and out before the cops could even catch us, so I give her a call last week to see if she could help."

"And I did," She said from her corner, finally making some sort of noise. "I had a bought a drone thanks to the funds from my last job, but the piece of shit was used. It ended up short circuiting and crashed right into their hideout."

"They were on us like blood hounds and they would have eaten us alive, if your Balla friends hadn't started shouting racial slurs." Aaron said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Just before we could continue talking, the door had burst open and one of those tweakers from before came in, assault rifle in hand. He smacked the bars of our cell doors with the butt of his gun causing making some of us jump.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted.

Aaron walked up to the cell door and slipped his arms through the bars.

"Buddy, I don't care who you are or what you are doing up here, but you have two options." He said calmly, but pissed off tone. "You can let us go and give us our shit, or I'll murder every last one of you freaks and burn this place to the ground, your choice."

"Why you little…" He grunted but Nathan cut him off.

"Screw that, I say we just kill them all right now!" Nathan shouted out. Drake grabbed his hot headed friend by his shoulders, trying to calm him down, but the damage had already been done.

The yokel started to aim his gun towards our cell, but Aaron grabbed the gun from his hands in a flash and stabbed a shiv, make out of a broken floor board, into his neck. The man choked and gargled on his own blood before falling to the ground dead.

Everyone said nothing as Aaron started rummaging through the man's pockets. He let out a small cheer as he pulled out the cell door keys and started to unlock the door. April quickly hopped up to her feet and followed him out.

Aaron gave her the keys to the cell while he continued to go through his pockets. April unlocked our doors and Nathan and Drake stepped out while Blake helped me to my feet. I cringed when he helped me up and I spent most of my time leaning on his shoulder.

Aaron grabbed his assault rifle and handed April the pistol while Drake took back his tomahawk. Nathan looked displeased at our small findings.

"Dammit, there isn't anything else?" He hissed through his teeth. Aaron shook his head, but he still had an optimistic look on his face.

"There is a shed nearby where they keep all of their stolen shit. If I were a betting man, which I am I have a terrible gambling problem, I bet all of our shit is in there."

"We can't all sneak over there." Blake whispered, I could see his head nodding over to me. "Especially with his ass one foot in the grave."

"Okay, so maybe just a few of us sneak over and grab our shit." Aaron said.

"I'll go." Drake said with a twirl of his tomahawk.

"Me too." Nathan said.

"Okay, but we need to be quick and quiet." Aaron said before making his way over to the door. He slowly opened it and peeked out before waving at Drake and Nathan. I quickly grab Nathan's arm and his meet mine.

"Don't forget our bags," I reminded him. "It has both our money our weed."

"Don't worry I got it!" He said before following the two out the door.

I watched the three of them leave and all we could do was wait until they got back. I leaned up against Blake while April fumbled with her new gun.

"Do you know how to use that?" I asked, trying to break the uneasy tension in the air. She pulled back the slide and aimed the barrel at the door.

"Oh yeah, this isn't my first rodeo, as you cowboys would say it." She smiled.

"I'm no cowboy I'm a city slicker like you." I said back.

"Then what are you doing out here in the sticks?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to start up something big at least that's what I keep telling people." I shrugged.

"What do you tell yourself?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." I sighed. "I'm down on my freaking luck, I got no friends and I got fired from my shitty job recently, so maybe I am just looking for a way out."

"Sounds sad." She said sympathetically.

"I am." I mumbled. I looked down at the floor not wanting to face anyone right now. Every time I keep trying to stand up on my own two feet I keep getting knocked down. There is only so many times I can keep getting back up before I am knocked back down permanently.

"Hey, don't worry," April said. "You will feel better when we are back in civilization."

"Sounds good to me."

We all jumped when Drake walks in with a few bags on his shoulder and a bloody tomahawk in his right hand. April walks over to help him as he hands her the bag. She unzipped it and handed me my combat pistol and knife back. Drake gives Blake his weed back and he hands me my money bag. I take it and nod at him.

"Thank you." I looked behind him to see that we were down two members. "Where is Nathan and Aaron?"

"Just wait a second, we have a ride coming we just have to-" He was cut off by a loud explosion that shook the whole mountain side. "Wait for the signal, let's go!"

Blake hands me over to April and grabs the shotgun I was using earlier as Drake readies his scorpion. Drake stepped out first spraying bullets all over the place while Blake blasted back at the hillbillies.

April and I both rushed out as fast as we could and started popping off rounds from our handguns, killing as many of these whack jobs that came at us. We saw a few of the shacks on fire and a few of these men with huge gashes in the center of their heads, courtesy of Drake's tomahawk.

"Get to the motorhome!" Drake shouted before pulling out his eagle and firing a round through one guy's head and into another man's chest. That was a hell of a cannon.

I looked over to see a large rusted motor home sitting on the side with Nathan on the roof, keeping cover with his carbine rifle while Aaron took cover from the door with his own rifle.

April and I rushed down the dirt road and through the door of the motor home. April quickly set me down on the bed in the back as Blake, Drake and Aaron climbed in from behind. Nathan leaped down from the compartment on the roof and tossed his rifle on the counter before hopping into the driver seat.

He revved the shit out of the engine before hauling ass down the dirt road and through the wooden gates. Bullets continued to bounce off of our ride while our ride rode down the bumpy road.

"Won't they just follow us?" April asked in a worried tone of voice. Aaron started laughing before pulling out a small detonator.

"Not a chance in hell." He smiled before pushing the button. Another explosion lit up on the mountain top and fire engulfed the entire camp.

"Damn, where the hell did you find that stuff?" April asked.

"I found them in the shack with our shit, so I rigged the place up while Nathan got us this ride." He said as he threw his detonator out of the window. "We needed to teach those fuckers not to put up a fight against me."

I made a mental note not to screw with this guy.

"Just relax guys," Nathan said from the driver's seat. "I'll have us back at the bar in no time."

"Great, a perfect end to our shitty day." I grumbled out before passing out on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Many Hands Make Light Work**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews, as always you are very supportive. This chapter is going to be the start for not just Noah, but everyone's shot at making it big, enjoy! Also, no more oc's please. Thank you everyone for your characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV**

* * *

After that incident up in the mountains, Nathan took us all back to the bar where we were all welcomed by, Anderson.

Everyone crashed amongst the bar, whether it was in a booth or in my case, on the countertop, we were all pretty beat.

Drake and Blake caught up and were glad to see each other again, while Anderson gave me some painkillers to dull my ribs. I looked over to my side to see Aaron and April playing darts and making small talk.

"So, other than those cannibalistic freaks, we actually made a pretty good amount of money tonight." April chuckled before throwing another dart, missing her mark.

"Yeah, one hundred-fifty thousand sounds good, but when you split it amongst the six of us it only comes up to twenty five grand a piece." Aaron sighed as he threw his dart and landed a bullseye.

The money he was talking about was a briefcase Anderson had found when he was looking for medicine for me. Where did it come from and who was its previous owner, no one knows or cares, but it was ours.

Aaron was right though. Twenty five G's sound good, but it's not enough to buy the world, just enough to put a down payment on the new, Pegassi Infernus.

I needed to make real money and I wanted it now. I needed to see, Blake's stash, now.

"Blake," I said with a grunt. My sides ached with every movement and I couldn't even lift myself off of the bar's countertop. Blake got up from his spot at the booth and walked over to me. "How far away is your warehouse?"

"Not a warehouse, it's a barn, and it's just a ten minute ride from here." He told me, before pulling out his phone. "Listen, I am not sure about this deal of yours, but weed is not going to get you far, even with the shitloads I have back home."

"I know." I sighed. "I need real money, big money if I am to ever get any real connections."

"Shoot, you don't need connections when you got me." Blake chuckled. "Hell I kind of owe it to you, since you know, you housed my dumbass brother."

"Hey!" Drake shouted. Blake flipped him off before continuing our conversation.

"Listen, I know this girl, she's a bit of a bitch, but she knows her drugs." He pulled out his phone and started typing away. After a few seconds of typing, my phone started buzzing. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my phone and saw that Blake had sent me a text.

I open the text message and read the name.

"Jackie Anderson?" I say skeptically. "Who the hell is that?"

"She is a girl with a green thumb." He said with an unusual amount of pride. "She doesn't use drugs that require chemicals, nope, nope. She grows her stuff in the dirt, stuff like weed, mezcal worms, nutmeg, peyote cacti and mushrooms."

"Damn, that is a lot of shit, and she has all of that?" I ask with delight. If I could get my hands on some of that organic shit people from all over will want to buy from me.

"She sure does, she is shacked up in a barn out in sandy shores." Blake told me. "I'll show you her stash after we visit mine."

"Sounds great to me, and once I see it I will make my call and we can set up a deal with the Angel's." I explained to my new supplier. He nodded and made his way out of the door. I looked over at the rest of the group. "So, if things look good I will give you guys a call, okay?"

"Sounds good," Aaron said with a raise of his glass. "I'll always be looking for work."

"Same here," Nathan groaned from the bar. "The money we made from that raid was good, but it doesn't even come close to covering any of my losses from that last job."

"Alright, I'll give you a call sometime this week." I said. I threw a few bills on the counter and made my way out the door.

(No one's POV)

April sat in Drake's back room, clicking and clacking away on his computer. Drake walked in with a plate of eggs and bacon as she just found what she was looking for. Drake, being curious as to what she was looking for, walked behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

His eyes narrowed at the picture of a mugshot of a young boy with bleach blonde hair and a clean shaven face.

"Who is that?" Drake asked, setting the hacker's breakfast down on his desk next to her.

"Apparently his name is, Nate Slate." She stated in a sharp tone. "He was sixteen when he was caught with an ounce of pot, but this is the only record the police have on him."

"And you think this is the same Slate that was just here?" Drake asked.

"His father was a man named, Noah, and he died ten years ago, so yes." She stated. "It says here that he was a member of a street gang called the blood shots. They ran drugs, hustled people and ran some gambling operations, but that all came to an end three years ago when a sting operation took down almost everyone in Middle Park. Only one got away."

"Hmm, I knew he had a history, but a former gang history is something I haven't heard." He said with a curious look. April reached over to her plate and picked up a strip of bacon before raising it to her mouth and popping the whole strip in.

"So, what does this mean, should we even bother with this guy?" She asked with a mouthful.

"We don't have to work with anyone we don't want to, but if this guy can make some serious cash on one deal, then maybe he is that big break that we have all been looking for."

(Noah's POV)

"Holy shit!" I shouted at the sight before me.

Weed, nothing but weed. There were tables of weed, gardens of weed, freaking bales of weed, all around us. There must have been at least a million dollars' worth of weed in this barn.

"Jesus man, this is like finding, El Dorado." I exclaimed. "Don't you ever worry about cops or any junkies coming around?"

"Nah, I got a guy I hire to keep watch of the place, sort of like, Nathan." He explained. "His name is, Colvin, De Vegus."

"Cool, so what about your girl with the even greener thumb?" I asked, I was getting giddier by the second. It was a rush I haven't felt in years and I was only getting started.

"Jackie, yeah I just sent her a text. I'll take you to her." He said as he led me out of the barn. He locked up the doors tight before leading me over to his van. We hopped in and drove off to Sandy Shores.

It took us almost a half-hour, but we made it to one of the many abandoned looking farm houses. Blake parked his van next to the barn and we both stepped out to be greeted by a young man with straight, but messy black hair who looked like he was barely into his twenties. He was leaning on the barn doors before looking up at us smiling.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked politely. I did a quick survey of the guy.

He wore a dark green padded vest over a baggy blue t-shirt that had an image of the grim reaper. He wore a pair of matching green cargo pants that was being held up by two fabric belts, one red that wrapped around his right, but hung on his left and a blue belt that wrapped around his left but hung on his right crossing over in an X formation. All of this sported with a pair of red running shoes.

I looked all over his body to see a bunch of ridiculous tattoos all over his body. Love, the O spelled with a heart, ran down his right arm in all pink down to the small chin wrapped around his wrist. The tattoo, Hate spelled in red running down to the big black watch on his left arm, the A spelled with a bullet hole.

Yup, he was a kid.

"Um, we are looking for a girl by the name of, Jackie Anderson." I asked. "Is she here?"

"Oh, yeah man, she's been expecting you." He explained before pounding on the barn door. "Jackie, company!"

"Ugh," A voice groaned from the other side of the doors. "Who the fuck, is it?" The boy looked startled as he looked over at us with a nervous expression.

"Um…" He looked at us, silently begging us for our names. I shook my head and walked over to the door.

"My name is Noah Slate and this is my friend, Blake!" I shouted through the doors. "He called earlier about a deal I have with some bikers!"

"C'mon darling, you know I called you!" Blake shouted.

A series of swears and grunts came from the other side of the door before being covered by the sounds of door locks. The doors swung open and an African American woman stepped out. Like the kid, she was the definition of a hippie stoner.

She wore a pair of bellbottom jeans and a grey camisole with a pair of sports shoes and a purple bandana that was wrapped around her head, sporting black dreadlocks.

"Is this the guys who is gonna sell our shit?" She asked while leaning against the door. She looked at me with her brown eyes and I had this nagging feeling that I knew her from somewhere. Blake spoke up for me while I tried to place this chick.

"Yeah, he is the one with the contacts to those, Angel fellas." Blake stated. "He said he would like to throw in some of those mushrooms and worms to put a little more bacon in our wallets."

 _Wallet._

That's how I knew here.

"You bitch," I snapped, earning a few surprised glares from the group. "You tried to pickpocket me!"

(Flashback, one month ago)

Noah had stepped out of the back door of the Burger Shot dragging two leaking bags of trash, which he was also going to have to mop up, before going home for the day. He set one of the bags down and used both hands to lift up one of the heavy bags.

He cringed when he felt the soda and secret sauce leak through the bag and onto his shoulder. He tossed it in, letting out an angry shout before grabbing the next one on the ground. He lifted it up over his shoulder and he was about to throw it out when he felt something gently rubbing against his left ass cheek.

He tossed the bag into the bin and quickly turned around and grabbed the pickpocket by the wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Noah slammed him down on the ground hard, before kicking him in the stomach.

He looked down at him only to see that it was a woman. She wore a hippie looking outfit and had long black dreadlocks.

"Goddammit, get out of here you stoner fuck!" He shouted at the woman, who quickly got to her feet and staggered away.

(Present, Noah's POV)

Jackie pulled out a revolver and I had pulled out my combat pistol, aimed right at her head. I looked over at Colvin, who had a blue AP pistol with an extended clip, pointed right at my head. Blake was the only one out of the four of us trying to keep the peace.

"Hey, come on now, we can work this out!" Blake said in a shaky voice.

"This asshole beat the shit out of me and called me a hippie!" Jackie snapped. She pulled back the hammer of her revolver. "There ain't shit for us to work out."

"You tried to steal my wallet, and from the look of those blood vessels, I'd say your ass already smoked your entire product." I shot back. "So, why should I even bother including you in my deal?"

"Because you need product and she needs money." Colvin said from the side.

"Shut up, Colvin." We both shouted. Jackie looked at me with cold eyes. "Now, I know I fucked up last time we met, but he is right, I need money and I need it now." She nodded at the barn. "This isn't even my barn I'm just squatting in it."

"What," I snapped. "Then where the hell do you keep your product?"

"All over the place." She said with a motion of her arm. "I keep a map with the coordinates of each spot where I grow my shit. I don't know many dealers and the ones I do know are either dead or inside."

"Okay," I say before holstering my gun. They holstered theirs as well. "How much can you bring me?"

"I can get you a jar of mushrooms and a container of worms, plus some nutmeg." She said with a grin. "I'll sell it all for…a thousand bucks."

"What about all of your shrooms and worms?" I asked.

"Shit, okay that would be…fifty thousand." I ran a hand through my hair.

"That's it, how much do you have?"

"Don't get snippy with me, that's all I have and it takes time to grow them, plus I lose some to either drifters or animals so I don't have much to sell."

"Alright, don't worry, you're deal is just something to get my buyer interested." I explained. "Okay, just get your product and I will call you with the details, sound good?"

"Sounds dandy." She chuckled. She looked over at Colvin and nodded at him to follow him into the barn. Blake followed me over to the van.

"Hey, do you know any mechanics around here that can fit this van with some hidden compartments?" I said while I examined the rust bucket of a van. I looked over at Blake who was pondering for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah there is a guy about a half a mile out of town. He can fit this van up, for a price and no questions asked." Blake said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Here, take this and call a cab." He took the cash, giving me a confused look. "I'll take the van to the mechanic, you go back to your place and pack up about a million dollars' worth of weed."

"A mil-mph!" I wrap my hand around his mouth. I look around to see if anyone was around, there wasn't. I give Blake a stern look and tell him everything he needs to know.

"Yes, a million. I know the Angel's, and I know they are good for it." I sneered. "I need you to pack up as much as you can and then some. I'll get the van fitted with some extra storage space, so our friends don't have to worry about border control."

"Okay, let's get this ball rolling." He cheered.

We waved to one another before going our separate ways. This deal was good, but with all of the hungry mouths I have been meeting I am more than likely going to take a loss. I would need some real cold hard cash after this deal.

And I knew just where to start.

(!)

I took the van to the auto-shop where Blake recommended and I was greeted with silence. The place looked like a shithole, but so did everything else in this dusty landscape. The shop looked like a simple garage with tools and parts scattered everywhere, but no mechanic.

"Hello!" I shouted out.

"Hello." A calm voice said from behind me, nearly making me shit myself.

I turn to face the mechanic and I felt intimidated on first glance. He was big for starters, his head was shaved, but I could see from the faint outlines that he had black hair. He looked at me with these cold ice blue eyes, well one of them anyways, his left eye looked faded it was either glass or he was blind in one eye. I didn't know and I didn't want to know.

He was dressed in a mechanic jumpsuit and wiping his hands with a rag before holding out his left hand.

"I am, Emory Obi." He said. I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand and shook it nervously. His hand was like a vice squeezing my hand until my bones break.

"Noah Slate."

"Strong name." He said.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. "Um, I need some work done on my van and I am told you don't ask questions."

"For the right price."

"Well, storage compartments and some work on the engine, how is that?"

"Hmm," Emory inspected the van and gave me a nod. "I can do the compartments, but what about the engine; do you want it to be brand new or just fixed up?"

"Fixed up, please, I just need it to make a one way trip to Liberty City and I don't want it breaking down along the way." I explained. "Can you do it?"

"Of course, for ten thousand." He said. "Five for the storage and five for the engine."

"Great, I can pay for that." I give him a nod as he starts to go to work on the engine first.

"It should be ready for you in the morning." He called out to me from under the hood.

"Okay," I pulled out my phone and make one of the most important calls in my life. The phone rings twice before being answered. "An angel of mercy seeks and angel of death."

"Nate Slate," A voice chuckled on the other end of the phone. I cringed at the name. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have a deal that could get your boys back in the drug trade in Los Santos." I explained. "It's all organic, but you will get a very good chunk of cash."

"We talking weed?" He asked.

"Weed, Shroooms, and Worms you name it I've got it." I take a seat on an old car as I listen to my friend laugh. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but this stuff will be worth it."

"So, you are back in the game?" He asked.

"Yes, maybe, I am not sure yet, but I will tell you this I am done with fucking fast food!" I shouted at the phone. "So are we doing business or what?"

"Okay, we can do business."

"Thanks, Dante, and tell Lester I said hi." I chuckled.

"He'll say hi in person, he's the one who wants this deal more than anyone."

"Same here, I'll see you later." I hung up my phone and let out a heavy breath didn't know I was holding. This deal was going to happen and after that I would hopefully pull off the heist of the century.

I got up from my spot on the car and made my way out of the parking lot when this junkie looking bastard started staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and lowered my hand to my knife, you could never be too careful when it came to these assholes.

"What the fuck do you want?" I barked. The man flinched but he continued to circle me.

"You have drugs man, I heard you." He said in a shaky voice. I could barely see his face through his shaggy beard and messy hair, but I could tell he was high as shit.

"What I have is none of your junkie business, so fuck off before I end up doing you a favor." I pulled out my knife and he pulled out a shiv, this poor bastard couldn't even afford a knife.

I was about to run at him when suddenly and out of nowhere, Emory rushed up behind the junkie, spun him around and smashed the end of a muffler into the junkies throat. I fell back, shocked and surprised at how he had just killed a man so brutality and easily.

The junkie gurgled out something before slumping to the ground dead. He looked up from the corpse and looked at me. I froze in place before speaking out.

"You aren't just a mechanic, are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No." He said in a short answer.

"You have done this before haven't you?" I asked while trying to fight back my stomach contents.

"Yes."

"You are a freelancer, like for the mafia?"

"Yes, I was."

"Not anymore?"

"No."

I was definitely going to regret this.

"You want a job?"

He looked into my brown eyes with his mismatched blue ones.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fast Cars, High Prices**

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much for your reviews and for your support for last chapter This will be a long one. This is what everyone has been waiting for, one big ass heist and this is a reference to a few missions from the game. It will be a common occurrence throughout the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto 5.**

This was the day I have been waiting for.

I looked over at Nathan as he had his hood up and his sunglasses on and hands in his pockets, a little suspicious, but I made him swear not to pull out his handgun unless I gave him a signal. I told him to stand next to Blake since he was and has never done a deal like this before. I told him I would do all the talking and all he had to do was take the money and give them the weed.

Emory and Colvin stood next to Jackie and I told both of them to keep her calm and restrained. These guys were good for their money, but they were also white supremacist, so there was no telling what they would do or say. I told them to keep the racism back at Liberty City, but there was no guarantee.

We were all waiting out in the middle of the desert in Blaine County and we just had to wait a little while longer. While we waited, Colvin tried to make small talk with Nathan.

"So, what are you going to do with your share of the money?" He asked. I shook my head in annoyance. This guy was too nice for his own good.

"Why the hell do you care?" Nathan said defensively. Colvin held his hands up reassuringly.

"I am just trying to break the tension, buddy!" He chuckled nervously. "Geez, it's not like I really care about your money. I'm going to use my money to go snorkeling and speed racing on the ocean of Los Santos beach."

"Sounds fun." Nathan grunted nonchalantly. Colvin just rolled his eyes and looked over at the rest of us.

"So what about you guys?" He asked us, still maintaining that optimistic attitude.

"A room that I don't have to share a bed with." Jackie said while checking her merchandise.

"Improvements to my auto shop." Emory replied.

"Sheesh," Colvin mumbled. "Not a lot of fun loving people in this crowd."

"Look, Colvin, when we get the money then we can talk about what to do with it." I explained to my hipster associate. "But, we don't have the money, not yet. So, please, focus." He held up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to pass the time and break the ice." He stated defensively.

"Relax, here they come." I pointed out at towards the dust trails that were coming straight for us. Eight of them were bikes and two of them were vans, and all of them had the Angel's logo.

They all rumbled like thunder before pulling up towards us. At the head of the pack was Dante, the vice president of the Angels. He was the first one to dismount from his bike after everything went quiet.

"Dante." I said as I walked up to him and held my hand out to him. He looked at my hand questionably before smiling. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's this formal shit?" He chuckled. "You saved my life and can't even man up and embrace your dear friend?"

"We were just associates, nothing more." I grunted, before pushing him off of me.

"Harsh, but I guess I can't blame you. After all we did try to kill each other at one point." He chuckled. I shook my head at his sarcastic demeanor as he walked over to his van. He and his boys pulled out two duffel bags of money and he unzipped them both.

I had to stop myself from gasping when I saw all that green in one bag. This is serious money and I wanted every bit of it. I looked over at my associates and they all gave me a confused look. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought since I was practically drooling all over the money.

I regained my composure and asked Blake and Jackie to step forward with the goods. Weed in one bag and organic goodies in the other.

"This is just a few pounds, but the rest is strapped up in the van, all five hundred pounds." I snickered. Dante, pointed at the van in disbelief.

"How the hell did you smuggle all of that in that van?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I have a very skilled mechanic." I chuckled. "Now, for the other goods, we have shrooms, worms and Nutmeg. Jackie, you're up."

Jackie pushed passed me and opened up her bag of goods. I could see only a few looks from the older members of the gang. I guess they are the ones who are racists amongst the bikers. Jackie glared at them and I could already tell that she was going to start some shit.

"What the fuck is that look for, asshole!" She snapped as she dropped her bag and drew her revolver.

 _God dammit._

Emory, grabbed her before she could do something we couldn't take back while Colvin and Nathan drew their respective handguns on the bikers. I held up my hands defensively between the two groups all the while, Dante was laughing his ass off.

"Nice gang you have here, Nate." He chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey, you said you would leave the racism back at Liberty City." I snapped back. "I told you that she gets very defensive."

"Yeah, only when she is high." He retorted.

"She is always high." The five of us grunted while Jackie struggled against, Emory.

"I am not!" She shouted. "Those assholes are looking at me like I just took a shit in their cereal!"

Dante looked back at the two older men and he nodded at them to leave. They both looked hesitant, not to mention pissed, but they did as they were told and walked back into their van. Dante turned back to us and smiled.

"There, are you happy?"

"You said you would leave the racism back in Liberty." I grunted.

"Sorry, Paul and Buck are old fashioned, Angels." He explained. "I wouldn't have let anything happened to you, are we cool?" He asked more to Jackie than he did to us. Jackie actually blushed before holstering her gun.

"Yeah, we are cool." Emory let her go and to my relief the bikers and my gang lowered their guns. Jackie reached into her bag and pulled out a jar of her special mushrooms. "These are my magic mushrooms. One of these you will be sleeping with angels, two of these you will be chasing butterflies, three will send you to your worst nightmares and don't ask me what happens after three, because I haven't been brave enough to find out."

Dante smiled and clapped his hands together.

"I think we can do business."

(!)

Drake Anderson, had everyone that, Noah, had met this past week gather up at a small warehouse, Drake used for storage for his bar. April Juarez had made a call out to The Vanilla Unicorn in Los Santos under, Noah's instructions and put in a call for one, Melena Belladonna.

According to Noah, she was a dirty lawyer who could help rinse their money when the time comes. Drake handed out beers to everyone in their chairs while they waited for their host to arrive, hopefully with money and a plan.

"So, does anyone have any idea what the hell it is that we are doing here?" Aaron asked before downing his beer. Drake looked over at the cowboy and checked the clock on his phone.

"They should be getting back at any moment." He explained, grabbing another bottle of beer from the cooler. "Have some patience, and another beer."

"I won't say no to that." He chuckled as he accepted the beer from, Drake.

April continued to go through her files on her computer about everyone that was attending this meeting, but most of their lives stopped around their childhood years. Their parents were either dead, in jail or both. If she was going to work with these people she would need to know more about them.

She jumped when she heard the doors burst open and in walked Noah and his crew. They each had a duffle bag over their shoulders and each one of them had a shit eating grin spread across their faces. Noah walked in and with him was a very beautiful woman.

She was young maybe around twenty-three with shoulder length black hair. She wore a pair of black jeans that left little to imagination with her legs as did her white blouse that showed of the luscious curves of her breast. She was classy with her blouse as it was open halfway down exposing her golden cross that hung between her breasts. The heels of her black stiletto boots clicked with every step as she and Noah walked into the warehouse.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you two a very delicate flower, Melena Belladonna." He waved out to everyone as the girl nodded.

"Bonjour," She said in a French accent.

"Hola," Aaron nodded.

"That's Spanish, moron." Nathan sighed before setting the bag of money down on a nearby table. "It's bonjour or, salut."

"Okay, damn, don't need to be a dick about it." Aaron scoffed.

"Gentlemen, please, let's do business." Noah suggested as he led everyone to their seats. He looked over at April with an expecting look. "Did you prepare everything for me?"

"Yes, your board is all set up in front of the chairs." April said as she nodded over at the white board that was littered with newspaper clippings and pictures of maps and cars. Noah smiled and nodded a 'thank you' to his friend before grabbing a beer and standing before everyone.

"Okay, first I want to thank Drake for supplying the refreshments and the warehouse." He said, raising his glass to Drake. Everyone mouthed a thank you before continuing their meeting.

"Next is business." He said in a serious tone. "You are all here, because you all follow the philosophy of the American dollar. Take what you want and how you get it no matter what, but you are all not complete monsters. Hell, Jackie here uses drugs that are grown from Mother Nature and Drake and Colvin are the most polite criminals I have ever met."

Everyone chuckled at that remark.

"But, just because you are all hungry for money, doesn't mean that you are stupid like the Lost or Ballas. You all have a good living with some risk whether it is being a gunner for a drug dealer, a small time drug dealer or working as a shady lawyer or mechanic. If you work with me though, we can own all of Los Santos. This first drug deal put us at two million alone, but that is just one deal. If we pull of this heist and if we invest our money wisely then we will be making millions by the month." Noah liked the intrigued looks on everyone's faces. He cocked an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what is this heist you are talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Need to know, so if you want to know I need to make sure you are committed." Noah stated.

"Do these heists have anything to do with selling drugs to minors or human trafficking?" Colvin asked.

"Good question, no. We are thieves, dealers, and freelancers, nothing more. After we get the money rolling we won't really be any of these things anymore, unless you want to continue killing for pennies."

"How long will it take to get these millions?" Emory asked.

"A year, maybe longer."

"A year?" nearly everyone had exclaimed. Noah raised his hands, motioning for everyone to calm down.

"Settle down, people." He chuckled. "These things take time."

"But how are we supposed to make our living?" Jackie snapped. "I just gave up half of my product and it takes time for me to grow them!"

"Yes, it takes time to grow your drugs." He said reassuringly. "We need to get out there and make money, invest, intimidate and most of all be careful. Otherwise we end up just like the bums on the street. Los Santos was not built in a week after all. I will provide you a living you have my word on that. Now, I have a question of my own, are you in or are you out?"

Everyone looked to one another and they didn't even know what to say and to whom?

They were all strangers who happened to be on the same boat. They were all criminals in their own way and with their own code. They all also had their own way out if things went south. So, everyone remained seated and that pleased, Noah.

"Good, now, onto the heist." He grabbed a file out of his book bag and everyone watched him remove an envelope. "Devin Weston, he was a man with an empire. He had money beyond any man's dream, he had his fingers in multi-million dollar investments and above all else, and my personal favorite, the world was his playground."

"Until he was found broken and burnt in the trunk of his car on the side of the coast." Drake said. Everyone laughed as Noah rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"Yeah, that is not my favorite part." He mumbled.

"He was a rich asshole, who made his through loopholes and backstabbing, but he also made his money through criminal elements and one of those elements was cars," Noah started taping up printed papers, each with a picture of an expensive car. "These cars are top of the line you can only own in your dreams, cars that are worth a lot of money, cars that are currently being prepped for delivery for a Liberty City police auction."

"Where are these cars right now?" Aaron asked.

"Right now, in a warehouse near Grapeseed under constant supervision. This Friday they will be making their long truck ride down to Port of South Los Santos."

"Why there?" Emory asked.

"Because that is where we are taking them, here is the plan." Noah pointed at the map on the board.

" _They will be leaving, Grapeseed around midnight on Friday. They will take the long way around down Great Ocean Highway and through Paleto Bay. Once they make their way out of town we take down the convoy protecting the cars. We'll take the driver hostage since he is already driving the damn thing and then once we get to the tunnel entering towards Shumash, detach the cars from the packer and make our way to the nearest chop shop where they will give us some color and new plates. Then it should be a straight forward shot to the port where we will sell the cars."_

" _What do we need to do the job?" Aaron asked._

" _Guns, bikes and scramblers." Noah stated. "The guns will be no issue, since there should be a stockpile of weapons on the bottom of the Alamo Sea. I will get those. What I need are bikes and scramblers."_

" _What kind of bikes?" Emory asked._

" _Four Pegassi Ruffian's, all black. April, you can get some scramblers, can't you?" Noah asked._

" _I have some friends who know how to make their toys." She shrugged. "What am I scrambling though?"_

" _Radio frequencies on the police cruisers I don't want them getting a word out to their boys back home." Noah said._

" _It'll cost me some money." She mumbled nervously._

" _Money, you will get back." Noah reassured._

" _Okay, then I can get them."_

" _Alright, then let's get started."_

(!)

Noah had rented the small submarine from the docks at Paleto Bay and he was currently making his way to the Alamo Sea through the river near, Raton Canyon. He had Aaron and Nathan hanging on the sides wearing scuba gear while Drake waited at Sandy Shores with a supply truck he had borrowed from his buddy.

After ten minutes of drifting through the water, Drake finally had to ask.

"So, how do you know about all of this?" He asked through the headset. "The guns, the cars and delivery?"

"It was my job to know about these things." Noah stated. "Back in Liberty City I was in charge of being the eyes and ears for our gang. I made bribes to cops and judges and did favors for mobs and gangsters and my favorite threaten and intimidate."

"You were in a gang?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, they are long gone though."

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Why do you care, why do any of you care?" Noah started to get defensive.

"You are leading us on a wild goose chase for a fifteen million dollar heist that will supposedly lead us to fame and fortune." Nathan grunted. "I never go into a job, especially one as risky like this, without knowing everything about the client."

"So you are going to tell me about your past, because I don't want to work with someone who might end up snapping under pressure."

Nathan chose to remain silent.

"Exactly, look if you really want to know then do the heist and get us our money and I will tell you everything, agreed?"

"Agreed." Drake interrupted. "Now, about these guns?"

"Last year a cargo plane holding a shit ton of military guns and equipment crashed right into the Alamo sea. The media says it was a malfunction, but the rumors say it was a hijacking gone wrong. Now, since no one actually investigated without getting the public involved, the guns and equipment should still be there."

"What makes you think that the guns aren't damaged after a year under water?" Nathan asked.

"Merry Weather's security cases are built to withstand close range explosions a little water won't harm them." Noah boasted.

"Merry Weather, the fucking private army!?" The three exclaimed.

"Stow it, you two are up!" Noah grinned as they approached the sunken cargo plane.

Meanwhile, Drake was sitting in the driver seat of his truck while playing a game on his phone when two figures popped out of the water on top of a yellow submarine.

"Drake," Nathan waved towards his brother. "We got the guns and we are going to hook them up to the truck, get ready."

Drake set the truck in motion as his brother ran up on land and rigged the chains up to the bumper. Once everything was set, Drake pulled the truck back and hauled up two large crates onto the shore.

The three helped loaded up the truck as Noah called back to them.

"I'll take the sub back to the bay. I want you guys to get those guns ready." Noah called ahead. "April just sent me a text, she has the scramblers ready."

"Okay, we'll get back to the warehouse." Drake informed as his brother rode shotgun and Aaron sat in the back of the truck. Drake looked to his brother. "This guy is not telling us the truth about this heist."

"You know he wants us to kill these cops, right?" Nathan informed. "I don't mind offing a few dirty pigs, but Noah just keeps saying this crap like he already knows."

"And he doesn't seem like the one who knows his computers." Aaron said. "He knows more about these cars than he's letting on."

"He said he would tell us all about it after the heist." Nathan said.

"Yes, after our hands are already dirty." Drake warned. "Whoever wants these cars are probably going to be pissed at Noah and the crew that helped him."

"He offered us an out." Nathan reminded him.

"I know, we are just as guilty as him."

(!)

Later that night, Emory and the rest of the crew showed up with the bikes, all jet black. Noah and Drake were all checking the guns out. Noah was right these cases lasted a long while and kept the guns in good shape.

"Hey," Noah greeted as he looked over the bikes. "You got the bikes."

"And you got the guns?" Emory asked.

"Yes, and April got the scramblers. We are good to go." He chuckled.

Everyone moved over to the guns and grabbed what they wanted.

Jackie looked over the guns and shook her head.

"I don't know," She groaned. "Can't I just use my revolvers?"

"Sure, if we were rustling some cattle." He chuckled before grabbed a micro SMG with an extended clip. "Take this it will give you some cover."

"Okay, thanks." She said as she checked it.

Emory grabbed a sawed off shotgun, Melena grabbed a bullpop rifle and added a silencer and an extended clip and scope. The rest of the crew stuck with the guns they already had and grabbed a few mods to go with them. Noah grabbed a special carbine and some ammo.

Everyone had geared up, but Noah's face fell when he saw Colvin's gun.

A Tommy Gun.

"Colvin, what is that?" He asked in belittlement.

"This is a Gusenberg Sweeper." He chuckled. "This baby is a classic amongst thieves and tough guys."

"That is a fucking antique." Nathan snapped as he snatched the weapon out of his hands. "What if this thing jams or burns out?"

"'Burns out' it isn't a laser gun." Colvin snapped back before taking his weapon back.

"Okay, enough!" Noah snapped. All eyes were on him now. "Look, we need to get ready and lay out an attack plan. So, let's start with code names, mine will be, Bloodshot."

"Cool, I'll be, Sweeper," He narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "Named after my sweet ass gun."

"I will be known as Walter." Emory said. "Don't ask why."

"Just call me, Rogue." Nathan said.

"Harbinger, no one would suspect a man like me with a name like that." Drake said as he loaded a clip into his eagle.

"Bella," Melena said. "With that name they would have to check every name in L.S and never find me."

"Trigger's the name," Aaron chuckled before loading his assault rifle. "And shooting is my game."

"A.J." April sat down with her lap top. "Short, sweet and to the point."

"And I will be, Jake the Snake!" Jackie laughed. Everyone but Noah laughed at that nickname. "What's wrong, boo, you don't like it."

"You're fired."

(Friday, Midnight)

Noah sat on the front of Pegassi Ruffian with Jackie on the back seat, uzi in hand. Nathan was partnered with Drake, Aaron was with Melena and Emory was partnered with Colvin all while April was back at headquarters watching from her laptop.

Noah and Nathan were parked just outside of Paleto Bay they would cover the rear of the protection detail while Aaron and Mike took down the front. Noah radioed ahead to Mike.

"Walter, the Packer is almost arriving." Noah called ahead. "Does Sweeper have the scrambler ready?"

"Yes, Bloodshot." Emory said. "Locked and loaded."

"A.J do you have eyes on the target?" He asked.

"Money is honey and so is the schedule." April chuckled on the other end. "In 3…2…1…now!"

The first two police trucks drove past them, followed by the packer and then the following cars. Noah revved the engine and the four followed behind them. Emory had painted the bikes black as promised and Noah had supplied them all with all black jumpsuits and masks.

April had given them the scramblers, which looked like car starters, but she guaranteed them they would work. All they had to do was be within range and push the button. No one would be getting any calls from dispatch.

Noah pulled up beside the very back of the convoy while Nathan drove up on the following truck. Emory took the front of the convoy while Aaron took the truck in front of the packer.

"Okay, get ready with those scramblers and…now!" Both Noah and Emory pressed the buttons on their scramblers. "Light them up, Jake!"

Jackie aimed her Uzi at the police truck and emptied her clip into the vehicle. Glass and blood was everywhere as the vehicle spun out of control. Drake fired his desert eagle, sending four bullets through the cop's windows and their heads.

Up front, Emory fired his shotgun at the driver, turning his head into a pulpy mess as Colvin fired his AP pistol the rest of the cops. Aaron and Melena fired their pistols at their truck, taking them out with ease.

These two had a much more serious job. Aaron had to get Melena onto the truck so she could take down the last remaining guard and disable the radio while strong arming the driver.

Aaron pulled back along the side of passenger side door as Melena balanced herself on the back end of the bike. It was difficult, but Melena was able to balance herself out perfectly before leaping onto the side of the truck.

She quickly pulled out her combat pistol as the guard opened the door and poked his head out. He spotted her and aimed his pistol at her, but she had him in her sights before he even saw her. She fired her gun and blew his brains out. She watched his body fall out of the truck and roll onto the pavement, disappearing into the darkness.

Melena hopped into passenger side of the packer and shot out the driver's radio before aiming her gun at the driver.

"I got the driver!" She said into her radio.

"Great work, Bella." Noah laughed. "You are worth every cent!"

"Hell yeah!" Aaron shouted.

"It's smooth sailing from here on out!"

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." April spoke up from her end. "Guys, when you took out those radios a beacon went out to an unknown source and now there are six big trucks following up behind you, and none of them are cops."

"What are they then?" Nathan asked.

"Merry Weather." April stated. "There are six Canis Crusader's heading your way."

"Shit, okay, A.J clear out and go to the rendezvous point. Walter, the JB 700 is at the end of the packer. Get up there and use those weapons to clip those fucks, we'll cover you."

"You got it!" Emory said.

The trucks started to get closer to the team as Emory and Colvin made their way to the back of the truck.

"Trigger, can you get on that packer?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, maybe, why?" He asked.

"We're gonna need all the cover we can get, I want you and Sweeper on the end of the packer while Walter gets the car ready!"

"You got it!" They both said.

Aaron slapped a sticky bomb onto his bike before cruising up on the side of the packer. He grabbed one of the edges of the carrier and he quickly hopped off of the bike and onto the carrier. He pressed the button on the detonator and watched the bike explode into pieces.

Colvin made his way onto the carrier as well and helped Emory off of his bike before destroying it in the same fashion.

The remaining bikers drove around in zigzags, avoiding the gunfire from the oncoming soldiers. Aaron readied his assault rifle and Colvin readied his sweeper. The two took aim and open fired on the troops.

The small convoy broke apart, allowing Jackie and Drake to get a shot at one of the jeeps. Drake managed to shoot one of the drivers, but the passenger quickly shoved his carcass out of the seat and took his place.

Jackie emptied her Uzi at one of the other cars, but the driver evaded every kill shot. She quickly tried to reload her gun, but one of the trucks moved in and bumped them from behind. Jackie dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around Noah's waist tight.

"Walter, where are you?" Noah shouted.

"I'm in, Bella, release the brakes!" He shouted to his friend.

Melena released the locks on the car and the former spy car was dropped onto the road and fell behind the trucks. Emory revved the engine and squeezed the trigger to the guns. The cannons roared through the night and he managed to take down two of the jeeps.

One of them moved closer towards the packer, but Colvin aimed his sweeper at the windshield and sprayed bullets into the vehicle. The driver and passenger were both torn apart before the truck flipped over onto the side of the road.

"Great work, Sweeper!" Nathan shouted.

"Thanks, Rogue!" He chuckled.

Emory managed to get ahead of the remaining driver and he pressed a large button and sent road spikes all over the road. All three jeeps had their tires completely destroyed before crashing into each other and rolling over on the road.

"The coast looks clear, great work everyone." Noah shouted.

"Yeah, but what the fuck?" Aaron shouted. "I thought we were taking care of some hicks, not a goddamn private army!"

"They were all Merry Weather." Noah stated without any doubt.

"You knew they were coming, didn't you?" Drake snapped.

"Yeah, look I will tell everything after the deal, but for now we stick to the plan." Noah said forcefully. "Bella, have the driver pull over like we planned."

"You got it."

Once they were all under the tunnel, Melena had all of the cars off of the packer. The packer itself was parked on its side, blocking traffic both ways. Emory and Aaron were dousing the truck and bikes with gasoline while everyone got into one of their cars.

Noah approached the driver and he handed him a brown paper bag filled with one hundred thousand dollars. Noah pulled out his combat pistol and pulled back the slide.

"You forget a thousand things every day," He fired a shot at the packer, igniting the gas and engulfing the truck in flames. "Make sure this is one of them."

Noah got into the Z-Type and drover off back into his side of town, Los Santos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dreaming Big, Earning Little**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and reviews once again. This chapter will explain why, Noah is after his seat on top of the world and how they are all going to do it. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTA V.**

Noah and his crew drove all of the cars down to the port of South Los Santos, after Emory gave them a paint job and new plates. They all parked their cars in the shipping yard and from there they were greeted by a group of men in fruity and colorful Hawaiian shirts with floral patterns. Noah stepped out of the Z-Type and approached the leader of the group.

The leader let out a low whistle as he examined the car Noah had just stepped out of.

"These are some fine ass cars." The man said before taking a puff from his cigar. "I think we agreed on ten million, right?"

"Fifteen million don't be a smartass." Noah scoffed. "I have the cars, do you have the money?"

"Of course," With a snap of his fingers four of his men approached with duffle bags slung over their shoulders. They each set the bags down and unzipped them. Noah and his crew all started to get anxious when they saw all that green in one spot.

"Fifteen million, all here." The leader boasted. "But I need to know, what makes you think I won't just kill you and take the money and the cars?"

"Well for starters, your boss won't like the fact that you screw over everyone you work with, it's bad for his rep, and second I have my associate armed with a suppressed sniper rifle aimed at your head."

The man chuckled in disbelief before one of his boys spotted a red dot in between their boss's eyes. His obnoxious demeanor fell and he was now nervous as Drake and Nathan grabbed the bags along with Emory and Aaron.

"Thank you for your contribution." Noah nodded. "And tell Mr. Vercetti that if he ever needs anything taken care of in Los Santos, just let us know."

"Y-Yeah…" He stuttered. Noah turned and motioned for his crew to follow them as an R.V. pulled up. Aaron saw April driving it and she gave everyone a wave as Melena approached them with her sniper rifle in hand.

Everyone gathered in the large vehicle and Noah rode shotgun with April.

"Take us over to Vespucci Beach, please." Noah said. April nodded and had set the vehicle to drive as she drove out of the port. Noah sat in his chair and just stared out into the ocean as he was driven home. A million thoughts were going through his head as the rest of the group made small talk.

He didn't notice Drake approaching him from behind and jumped when he felt his strong hand pat him on his shoulder. He looked up at his colleague who was smiling at him.

"Fifteen million on the nose." He chuckled. "This has been a good night."

"Yeah, now it is time to celebrate." Noah laughed back.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened in Liberty City?" He asked. Noah's face fell and Drake was met with a cold glare. Noah was not ready for this explanation, but they did risk their necks for a small reward that would hopefully become a huge payday. So, he would tell everyone about his last gang.

"If you want answers, I will tell you."

(!)

It was around three a.m. when they had all gathered around a bonfire on the beach. They were all eating s'mores and drinking beer, provided by Noah. It was a small gesture, but a good one to show his thanks. Hell, you could never go wrong with S'mores.

Around his second beer and looked to everyone and let out a heavy breath as he finally decided to tell them his story.

"I wasn't always like this, you know." He started as everyone turned their attention to him. "I use to be a cart boy, working at a shitty grocery store taking shit from customers who don't know how to tell the entrance from the exit. Green sticker with the words enter means enter, red sticker with the words do not enter mean exit."

Everyone got a good laugh at that. Noah laughed a little too before continuing his story.

"I lived with my mother and my dad left when I was a kid. So, we just worked our lousy jobs for lousy money. When I was seventeen I met a man who had robbed an armored truck that was dropping off our weekly funds. He was real clever too. He pulled up right behind the truck just as it had parked besides our building to avoid the cameras and he clipped both of the guards with a suppressed pistol. The only person who saw him was me. He could have killed me, but he didn't, and when the cops asked I told them it was some Spanish guy and got the hell out of there. Later that week, who do I see this guy again. He gave me a chance, said he needed another gun for a robbery."

"And from that point on you became a robber?" Drake asked. Noah nodded and continued his story.

"There were nine of us, we were all professionals. We ran guns, drugs, money laundering, gambling, thievery, and of course heists. We were on top of the world at Liberty City. It wasn't long before we were taking over everything. Then one day, my boss comes to me and tells me that our good friends, The Lost, are in a predicament. The leader of the Lost ran our drugs for us all over from Liberty City to Vice City. Only now, one of the riders has been crippled by the leader of the Angels. It was an easy task, kill the leader and they run our drugs for us."

"He wanted you to kill him." Colvin asked.

"Nope, he wanted me to kill him, his wife, his little boy, and his newly born daughter." Everyone cringed when he said that. They had all done some things in their lives, but never something as horrible as that. "So I went with the leader to strap a bomb to their minivan. It was Sunday and they always spent the day together on Sunday. I didn't really have to do anything. I helped him break into the van and rig the starter to blow the thing sky high. All he had to do was start the engine and that would be that."

"You didn't do it, did you?" April snapped. Noah watched her face break out in worry and concern. He was glad to know he wasn't surrounded by complete psychopaths. He raised his hands up defensively and calmed her down.

"No, I didn't. I ended up killing the bastard boss and ended up giving away my position. I didn't exactly have a suppressed gun on me. He almost killed me right there, before I told him about the bomb in his car. I disarmed it and he let me go only now I had my boss to deal with. I wasn't going to go in alone though. I rallied up our boys and we confronted the son of a bitch. They didn't like being left out of the loop and they didn't like that we were sinking low to killing a mother and her kids."

"I take it that pissed him off even more." Emory asked. Noah nodded solemnly. "The leader never likes a rebellion and he does not like having his authority challenge. He saw you as a threat after that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, not that it mattered, because I screwed us all in the end." Noah sighed. "The leader of that gang at the time was a man by the name of, Bobby Cloud. Now this guy was an asshole, not in general, but to everyone. He helped himself to their product and to his boy's old lady's he was an unlikable thug. No one missed him, but it was a code of honor. Our group needed to make things right by either giving them my life or a large sum of drugs and money. Everyone went with option B. It took a big bite out of our ass, but it would be worth it to get the Lost off our back. The next day we all went to a meeting at Middle Park, but Bruce didn't show. He said he wanted nothing to do with it and that's when everything went to shit."

"The Lost screwed you over, didn't they?" Nathan asked.

"No, Douglas did." I chuckled. "He was the accountant of our gang, but the truth is he was an informant for the I.A.A and he was planning on taking us and the rest of the Lost for everything we were worth. Taking down two of the most powerful gangs in Liberty City would send his career to the stars. He exposed himself right before the Lost had found out that the money and drugs were counterfeit and flour. The Lost went crazy when the cops showed up and all hell broke loose. Everyone, including me was shooting at anything that moved. I lost everything that day and nearly lost my life. In the confusion I snuck out and made my way to the subway where I caught a train to the slums, and from there the Angels found me and got me the hell out of Liberty City and well you know the rest."

"Shit," April sighed before eating the rest of her S'more. "Whatever happened to them, Doug and Bruce?"

"Doug, from what I read in the papers made his bones in the I.A.A, but after all of that shit that happened last year he isn't really living that V.I.P life he thought he would. As for Bruce, no one knows. He disappeared just like I did."

"Then why are you doing this?" Colvin asked. "Why are you risking your life like this wouldn't exposing yourself like this risk everything you fought to get away from?" Noah gave his young friend a skeptical look.

"What life," He waved his hand around to gesture at his life. "What is worth living, I have no education, no money and my only profession is selling a chicken sandwich at a burger joint to some fat lady spitting out her chili fries."

No one said anything for a while after that, there was nothing to say. The sun had risen and people were starting to jog pass them while other people were working out at the gym. Their small party was starting to come to an end and Drake decided to ask the next question.

"So, what is next for your grand plan?" Drake asked, earning a surprised look from Noah.

"Yeah," Jackie exclaimed. "How can we start making millions?"

Noah was shocked to see that everyone was starting to get that little twinkle in their eyes. Feeling that familiar jolt, Noah stood up from the sand and looked over at April.

"Tell them what you told me." He said. April nodded before clearing her throat.

"So, what many of you know is that I am a bit of a whiz kid with computers," She started. "But what you don' know is that I once worked for Lifeinvader." Everyone had a surprised look across their faces. "Yes, the same company where Jay Norris worked and got his face blown off, resulting in nearly half of their employees getting fired, me included."

"What's your point?" Nathan asked.

"After his death, someone bought a huge chunk of stock and then sold it for millions. I just so happen to know a few bad apples that need to be taken out and some good stock tips that could help us. If I could get a few million to invest in the stock market and if these people would suffer a tragic accident then I could end up making us at least thirty million dollars."

"That is serious money right there." Noah chuckled.

"And I know of a few races that we could gamble on." Emory chipped in. "If I could get a reliable car and fix it up then we can make at least a few million."

"If you get me a bike, I can race for you." Nathan chipped in.

"And I still have some goods to sell, and I know a guy right on the beach who would buy them." Jackie said with enthusiasm. "Shit if we can pull together all the money we have now maybe that thirty mill could become a hundred million," She looked over at April expectably. "Right?"

"Maybe, it could be possible." April shrugged.

"Okay, we have a game plan then." Noah clapped his hands together. He looked over at April and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to go through all those stock portfolios and find us any marks that seem to be on the wrong side. Emory, find a good bike and pimp the shit out of it for Nathan. Jackie, if you got a buyer then sell what you have. When you have all the arrangements made then talk to us in any way we can help."

"You got it." Everyone said.

"I think it's time for us to get out of the petty thug business and into the empire business." Noah grinned and everyone cheered and clapped their hands. "But first, I need to go to bed."

"Agreed." Everyone yawned.

(!)

A week had passed when the group finally had their affairs in order. April had gathered a list of investors and handed each name out to Aaron, Colvin, Melena and Noah. Nathan had used his shares of his money to buy himself a brand new Dinka Double-T, all red with blue outlines. Emory had modified the thing to fly through the streets of Los Santos. Jackie and Drake were on their way back from the Smoke on the Water pharmacy where they hopefully invested in their business.

Noah, Aaron, Colvin and Melena had made it back after bumping off some corrupt stock investors while Jackie and Drake had made at least seventy-five thousand dollars from their deal with the owners. All that left now was Emory and Nathan.

Noah was standing outside near the entrance of his apartment building, playing with his apps on his phone. He looked up on the clock to see it was going on nine-thirty. Emory and Nathan should have been back by now, but they were running late, something was off.

His bad feelings were correct when he was Emory's name popped up on his phone. He quickly answered and held it up to his ear.

"Where the hell-" He was answered by really loud gunfire. He quickly held the phone away from his and put the phone on speaker and listened in on the call.

"Noah, Nathan and I are in huge trouble." Emory shouted as the sound of his shotgun roared on the other end. "Very sore loser over the bike race, they have us pinned down in a parking garage on Pillbox Hill. We could really use some freaking help down here!"

"I'm on my way!" Noah shouted.

He was about to rush upstairs and let everyone know about the trouble when Aaron, Drake, Colvin and Melena bumped into him on the stairwell. Drake threw Noah his shotgun.

"Nathan just called me, let's go!" Drake shouted. Aaron ran over to the parking lot and hopped into his black Canis Bodhi, followed by Drake, who hopped in the passenger side. Noah ran towards his new car his blue Bravado Buffalo.

He along with Colvin and Melena all hopped into his car and they all drove off to Pillbox Hill. Colvin was loading his Sweeper while Melena handed out their ear pieces. Noah fumbled around with his for a minute before finally getting it into his ear.

"What the hell happened down there?" Noah shouted into his mic. "I thought it was a simple bike race."

"It was," Drake shouted back from the other end. "He said he had won the race, but some guys from the Vagos feel like they were cheated, so they are now stuck up on a rooftop fighting them off with what little ammo they have."

"Well get your ammo ready, we're almost there." Aaron said on his end.

Soon enough they pulled up on the parking garage where a few Vagos lingered with their guns out. Without hesitating they opened fired on the group and Noah slammed his foot on the brakes and spun his car around, allowing Melena and Colvin to fire their handguns out of their windows. Melena picked off one while Colvin used his AP to mow down the remaining two.

Once the area was clear, both vehicles drove up to the top of the parking garage. They only made it halfway in before coming across a road block and eight more Vagos. They all opened fire on Noah and his group and they quickly scattered out of their cars and ducked behind cover.

Noah fired off his shotgun at them while Melena emptied her bullpop rifle, clipping a few in the process. When they were hidden behind cover, Drake rose up from his cover and fired his desert eagle at them.

The Vagos all ducked behind their cars, allowing Aaron and Colvin to move forward. After Drake had run out of ammo, each member of the Vagos lifted their heads up and allowed Colvin and Aaron to tear them down with their automatics.

They all fell like flies as Noah moved in and provided support for his group. Two more members ran down the ramp and he fired his gun at them. He gunned them down and sent them flying across the garage.

Drake loaded another clip into his eagle and both he and Noah took point while the rest followed. They heard gun fire from across the top of the garage and Drake immediately spotted his friend squatting down next to a car.

From the looks of it he is hand gun was empty as it was holstered on his lower back. He was gripping an Uzi for dear life while Emory gunned down one of them with his revolver. Another Vago wielding a knife, jumped up on a car and leaped towards Emory, but the giant man swung his revolver around, striking him on the side of the head in midair. He fell to the ground as Drake rushed over to Nathan. The two made eye contact and Drake instantly threw Nathan his combat rifle and ducked behind the car next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Drake asked before the two sat up from their cover and opened fired on the remaining Vagos.

"It was really hairy towards the end, but I managed to win by a few inches." Nathan explained before firing his rifle at the last Vago. "Then that asshole, assumed that I used some sort of nitrous to win at the last second or that I paid off the referee to let me win."

"Did you?" Drake insisted. Nathan gave him a snide look.

"Hell no, you know me." He snapped. "After that, this guy sent his damn crew to kill us and take our money." He reached underneath a car and grabbed a metal brief case. Everyone had grouped together at that point as Emory dragged the last remaining Vago over by the collar of his shirt.

"You won't believe this. These men are not even Vagos." Emory chuckled. "They are posers."

"Come on man!" The poser grunted. "I needed that money!"

Noah stood before him and raised the barrel of his shotgun to his face. The man started to panic as he struggled against Emory's grip in a desperate attempt to break free.

"And you thought I would just let you get away with this?" Noah chuckled. The man merely shrugged.

"It ain't like you guys are anyone special." He grinned. "Shit, you all look like bunch of fucking has-beens and wannabes. Now let me the fuck go, before the cops arrive. Even you punk bitches don't have the kind of muscle or connections to get out of jail."

"You're right, we don't." Noah shrugged. He looked up at Emory and nodded over to the ledge. "Let him go."

Emory nodded and with a power shove the man was sent across the roof, over the edge, and down below. They all heard him scream his way down, before being replaced with a loud crash. Everyone looked over the side of the building to see the poor bastard crashed on top of his car.

"He's got a point you know." Emory chipped in. Everyone looked up at him. "We need to get connections."

"Yes, but we need money to get those connections." Noah insisted.

"But we are not bringing in enough cash." Melena said. "Even with your cars and April's stock investments we are still not making enough to buy off people."

"She's right we need to find another score." Colvin said.

Noah looked to his crew and he knew they were all right. He needed to make some serious money for that rainy day. The question was how they were going to make that kind of money. Noah looked to his crew and shrugged his shoulders.

"Any suggestions?"

(Authors Note: So yeah, if you guys have any heist suggestions, let me know and I will post it for next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Climbing up and Crashing Down**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your feedback and for your ideas for making money. This chapter our gang is going to be busy doing jobs and pulling heists. Thank you FoxFan88 and Lightseeker for all of your ideas and support I give most of the credit to you. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto 5.**

* * *

A man desperately clawed his way up the grassy slope in the Mountains of Chiliad. He did not picture his day going like this when he woke up this morning. This particular man who was currently fleeing for his life was a man by the name of, Victor Blake.

Once upon a time in Liberty City, this man was known for being one of the biggest pimps in the city. He owned some of the classiest hotels with the most gorgeous women you could ever come across. He worked for the Commission and he let them use his girls for anything and everything they needed them for. He was the most untouchable man in the City, until he was busted by the cops for trafficking teenage girls out of India and France.

After that, no one, not even the Commission wanted anything to do with him. Rumor also has it that one of the members of the commission did put a bounty on him as did the members of the Russian Mafia.

$500,000

Emory had heard from his former employers that he was somewhere in Sandy Shores, selling dime bags of coke for pennies. Nathan had taken him out there on his bike later that week, after their street race, and thanks to the helping hands of one, Maude, they found him in a rundown trailer just off the edge of the Alamo Sea.

The once rich pimp was now just another bushwhacking, drug dealing bum of the Shore. His slick blonde hair was now dirty and shaggy and his eight hundred dollar suit was replaced with a flannel jacket and dirty cargo pants.

The two hired guns would have felt sorry for the poor bastard, if he wasn't a human trafficking piece of shit. The second Victor had seen the two he quickly grabbed a shotgun from his shed and unloaded every last shell he had at them.

The two quickly ducked behind a rock as he fired at them, but he soon ran out and tossed it aside, before jumping into his brown BF Injection and speeding off. Nathan and Emory jumped back on Nathan's motorcycle and sped off after him. They both chased after him all across the county before, Emory, shot out one of his tires with his revolver and sent him crashing into the woods of the mountains.

Victor had pulled out pistol from his coat pocket, but Nathan was quicker on the draw and shot him in the stomach. Now, he was clawing his way up the mountain, delaying the inevitable.

Victor finally collapsed from exhaustion and the two eventually caught up with him.

"Please, I got nothing left." The man grunted with his face in the dirt. "I don't even have two dimes to rub together."

"Neither did those girls, asshole." Nathan shouted, aiming his combat pistol at the man's head. The man cringed and cowered at the sight of, Nathan's gun. Emory stepped in and placed his hand on, Nathan's wrist, making him lower the gun.

Nathan was confused at his friend's action, until he saw a big rock in his right hand. Nathan knew what he was going to do and he didn't want to see this. Nathan turned his back on the man as he pleaded for his life. The crying and begging went on for a minute before being drowned out by the sounds of stone pounding into flesh. Nathan counted up to fifteen strikes before it finally stopped.

He heard the, thud, of the rock being dropped on the ground and heard his friend's footsteps approaching him from behind. Nathan looked up to see Emory's bloodstained hand texting on his phone.

"I just sent the photo and…done." Emory showed the phone to his friend and Nathan's eyes widened when he saw the large amount of money in his account.

"Your friends sure don't mess around." Nathan grunted. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty, but when a man is whimpering in the mud like that, usually you show some humanity."

"True, but my old employers wanted retribution." He sighed as he pocketed his phone. "It is one of the reasons they like me and the main reason why I left them. Their bloodlust never ended and I just grew tired of it all."

"Apparently not completely tired, seeing as that man's face is nothing but mush." Nathan commented. Emory let out another tired sigh.

"I am a killer and a thief, but I do not enjoy it as much as my employers do." He chuckled. "I just wanted to work on cars and watch them win races, but instead I am jamming a tire iron into one of their junkie customer's throat." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that how you and Noah met?" He asked with a chuckle. Emory thought about it for a second and laughed himself.

"Huh, you are right, it is funny how things come around in a full circle." They both laughed at that before Nathan got a text from his friend, Drake. He pulled out his phone and read the message. "It seems everyone is gearing up for another heist. This time we are robbing the docks, the same one where we offloaded those cars."

"April has been using that brain of hers to find us a big haul." Emory pondered. "You think this next score will get us up on the map?"

"Noah hasn't let us down yet." Nathan said. "But seriously, something is not right about him."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean, he says he use to run in a gang, but how the hell does that inspire a person to just want to suddenly take over the world?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"Some people are happy being small time gunners and mercenaries, Noah wants to be more in life, and honestly that kind of ambition and level head is rare in this day and age." Emory said. "Besides, it's like you said, he hasn't let us down yet."

"Yeah, yet."

(!)

Meanwhile at Los Santos Harbor, Noah, Drake, Aaron and Colvin were all dressed up as dock workers as they made their way through the checkpoints. They each wore a gray jumpsuit with a pair of work gloves and boots while Noah and Drake wore hardhats, Colvin and Aaron wore black beanies.

Drake parked his new truck in the parking lot and the four quickly got to work. April had told them that there was a cargo container on a freighter containing something worth at least one hundred million dollars. She assumed it was something involving art or artifacts, but she didn't have anything solid.

So, it was up to these four to go in and find a dossier on all deliveries coming in and going out.

The only hard part was figuring out where to start.

"Hmm, so how the hell are we going to find these goods?" Colvin asked. "I mean where do we even start in all of this?" He pointed out to the sea of containers all across the yard.

"Doesn't the manager usually have that kind of shit with him?" Aaron stated.

"Yeah, but he's not here yet, in the mean time we should just get a look at the freighter and keep an eye on Merry Weather." Noah informed them as he moved over to a nearby lift. "April gave us the schedules to go with our fake credentials. We do our crap jobs until this asshole shows up."

"Seriously?" Colvin groans, clearly showing he is not one for manual labor. Drake walks up behind him and pats him on the back.

"Hard work builds character, my friend." He smiled. "Come on, we can use that large crane to stack the containers these two bring."

"Eh, at least we'll be high up." Colvin shrugged.

"That's the spirit." Aaron laughed.

So, Noah and Aaron drove the truck and carried the containers to the marked spot on the docks as Drake and Colvin picked them up with the crane and stacked them on top. After an hour of doing this, Colvin was starting to get annoyed.

"Geez, this is freaking annoying." Colvin grunted. "Seriously, how long have we been doing this for?" Colvin said through their headsets.

"An hour." Noah sighed as he delivered another crate.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Colvin snapped. "We've only been doing this for an hour. If we actually worked here we would still be here for another seven hours."

"This is why we steal for a living my friend." Aaron snorted. "Seriously though, is this asshole even here yet?"

"Yeah," Noah said from his end as he looked across the yard to see a chubby man in a clean white work shirt and blue tie talking to a big bald guy in his Merry Weather uniform. "That big bastard is a former general for the U.S. army, General Darius Jones."

"Hmm, he looks mean as hell." Aaron said. "Probably best not to piss him off, at least until I get my gun back."

"Yeah, he's been trained to kill with guns, knives and his bare hands. Rumor has it that he is the one who will get Merry Weather back on track with the military contracts." Noah stated.

"That reminds me, isn't Merry Weather disbanded, or something like that?" Drake asked. "They suffered so many hits last year that their stock prices and reputation plummeted. After all of those blunders they weren't even allowed to operate on American soil, but in the past few months they have been earning their way back bit by bit. They took down warlords in Africa, pirates, and even saved a Navy vessel from sinking and they owe it all to that man."

"Hmm, almost makes me feel bad that we are going to completely rip them off." Colvin chuckled.

"These men are parasites we feed off the blood of the poor," Drake said in a cold tone. "They deserve no pity."

"That's why I said almost."

"Okay, so how do we get the dossier?" Aaron asked. "Can my girl pull some computer magic on his phone or something?"

"Nah, he doesn't use digital, nothing but hard copies." Noah informed. "And if we just run up and grab it then we will be dodging bullets."

"So what do we do?" Aaron snapped back.

"We follow him," Noah said. "He is almost done with his shift and I got Jackie and Melena waiting outside. He usually stops for a beer after work, but I don't know which one. He keeps his suitcase close to his person, so that's where Jackie and Melena come in. They give him charm, get him drunk, snap a few photos of the dossier, and we are golden."

"Well, we better get going, he looks like he is about to leave." Aaron looked over at the manager who was walking to his car.

"Okay, time to pack it up and move it out folks."

(!)

"Okay, I am never doing that again!" Melena shouted before throwing her phone at April.

After they tailed the manager to the Vanilla Unicorn, Melena and Jackie had to lay on the charm to the dock manager. Jackie slipped in one of her worms into a bottle of Tequila, but she was supposed to slip it into the manager's glass. She then of course ended up drinking it when the three started doing shooters and got high, leaving Melena to seduce the fat bastard.

She spent five minutes sucking faces with him before using her stun gun on him. He fell to the ground and she got ahold of his documents, taking photos of each one, before slipping out with her inebriated friend.

Now, Noah had to give her slightly more shares from the heist in order to keep her on board.

"Come on, love." Jackie swooned, still high on her worm. "It wasn't that bad."

"Screw you; you were supposed to put the damn worm in the glass not the bottle!" Melena grunted. "God, you are an idiot!"

"Aww," Jackie stumbled over to Melena on her knees and wrapped her arms around her the assassin's waist. Everyone watched as Jackie nuzzled her cheeks into Melena's stomach. "Come on, who's my big, bad assassin?"

"Ugh," Melena raised her hand and balled it into a fist before pounding it to the side of her head. Jackie stumbled down onto the ground unconscious, but soon after she started snoring loud. "She needs to lay off that shit."

"Agreed," Noah said as he looked over at the white board where April had started tapping up the pictures she had printed out and the maps surrounding the docks. Noah clapped his hands together and grinned. "So, what is the cache?"

"We're looking at about, twenty million in diamonds and antique statues." Everyone's attention, minus Jackie's, was completely focused on the on the board. They all saw the big picture and they wanted it now. "If we can get investors and play our cards right on the stock market we could probably turn that, including our current fees, into a few hundred million by the end of the year."

"Fucking A!" Aaron exclaimed.

"A year?" Nathan grunted as he stepped up to the board. "Why the fuck does it have to take so long?"

"The Roman Empire wasn't built in a day." Noah stated matter-o-factly. "Look, we are going to have money, enough live off of. But if we want to be our own bosses then we have to play it safe and smart."

"By robbing priceless artifacts and getting killed for it?" Emory asked.

"Pretty much, so what's the plan?" Noah asked.

"Well, the container will be hauled out on a Packer, the container is small, but we should be able to swap it for another truck."

"Actually, we could probably try something else, where is it heading?" Noah pondered as April pointed at a long road. "Through East Los Santos up Palomino Freeway. I guess they are going to try and use the roads to get to Liberty City."

"Hmm, does anyone know how to fly a helicopter?" He asked to anyone in the crowd.

"I can." Colvin said.

"As can I." Emory said with a raised hand.

"Great, I need you two to hijack a sky lift from the airport. Then the rest of us will use the rest of that gear from our last job to hold off Merry Weather while Emory and Colvin get the sky lift. We hold off Merry Weather, while you two fly in and pick up the container."

"But how will you guys get out?" Colvin asked. Noah looked back at the map and examined the road leading out towards Sandy Shores and Blaine County. "Two will be in the helicopter, April will be in her hidey hole and the remaining six of us will be holding down the fort. We will go in using some dirt road trucks where we can escape into the woods. Since this will be taking place at night we should be able to lose them in the trees."

"Sounds risky, but if it gets us our money I'm in." Aaron grinned.

"Don't worry you guys, after this heist it should be smooth sailing from here on out." Noah laughed. Everyone else started to get ready for the second heist of the century.

(!)

Outside the Los Santos Airport Emory and Colvin were both outside of the chained fence with a pair of bolt cutters and a Combat MG for when things get messy. Colvin was hoping it wouldn't come to that, because killing bloodthirsty mercenaries is one thing, but killing some baggage handlers was a completely different story.

They watched as the guards passed by and he pulled out a stun gun Noah had given him. Emory used the bolt cutters to cut through the fence and he quickly ushered Colvin through the fence. The two quickly made their way across the airfield.

They quickly encountered two security guards, but the two put them down quick and hard. Colvin stunned one with his stun gun while Emory kneecapped the other with his favorite monkey wrench. Colvin raised an eyebrow under his ski mask as the two approached the skylift.

"Why the hell did you bring that?" Colvin asked as he pulled out the Combat MG from the duffle bag. Emory looked down at his trusty tool and shrugged.

"It is my reliable wrench." He said as he slipped his weapon in his belt. "I cannot tell you how many jams this simple tool has gotten me out of." Emory sat in the cockpit of the skylift and Colvin quickly hopped in the passenger seat. They both slipped on their headsets as the propellers started to whirl in the air.

"Okay," Emory started. "According to Noah, the zone is going to be hot, so get ready with that gun of yours."

"Why couldn't I just use my sweeper?" Colvin asked. "I mean I don't mind, but I'm not really comfortable with this kind of gun."

"We've been over this, that gun of yours is bigger and better than your Sweeper. So please, just suck it up and pull that fucking trigger and rain fire!" Emory was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Walter, Sweeper, we are coming up on the truck how far away are you?" He asked from his end.

"We just got in the air it will be a few minutes!"

"Alright boys and girls, let's get this shit started!" Noah cheered on the other end.

Back down on the road, Noah and Nathan were following behind the Packer, container on board and Merry Weather following them. Just like before they lined themselves up to the sides of the military jeeps and unloaded their guns into the driver seats.

The drivers died instantly and the jeeps steered off the road and into the woods. Both trucks sped up behind the packer and Melena and Drake both aimed their handguns out the window and finished off the Merry Weather guards.

The packer steered out of control for a minute before finally breaking down, perfectly steering to the point where the truck blocked both incoming and oncoming traffic.

"Perfect," Noah said as he stepped out of the truck and watched Drake move to the driver's seat. "Harbinger, you and Rouge will drive these trucks behind the packer and then join us up here to protect the shit."

Drake nodded as he and Nathan drove the trucks behind the packer and Noah climbed up on to the packer and moved over to the container. He cut off the safety straps and cut off the lock with a pair of bolt cutters and quickly opened the doors to make sure the cargo was there.

And it was.

There were metal cases all over the place, some of them where large like file cabinets and others were small cases. Noah quickly moved to one of them and popped it open revealing a marble statue head outlined in gold. This was a priceless antique worth a few million alone. This was the catch your dream money Noah was looking for.

"Noah, we've got company!" Jackie shouted from outside.

Noah quickly closed the case and ran out of the container he quickly locked it up and grabbed his combat rifle and took cover by the container. Multiple Merry weather trucks were rapidly approaching as everyone took their stand.

Jackie had her SMG nervously as the mercenaries grew closer. Noah reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but looked at him through her goggles.

"Relax, and breathe." He assured her. "We will get out of this."

"Okay, I trust you." She nodded.

"Good, you're gonna need to." He looked back out at Merry Weather and once they were close enough, Noah ordered them to fire.

Everyone opened fired down the road and watched as their bullets scattered all over their cars. One of the cars skidded out of control before flipping over on its side. The rest set up a road block and began open firing on the gang.

Nathan aimed down the scope of his combat rifle and popped a few Mercs in the head. He ducked when one of them got a few shots at him. Drake aimed his Eagle and fired it at the Merc, killing him instantly.

Melena and Aaron were both laying down suppressing fire, well Aaron was. Melena was using her modified bullpop rifle to pick them off and either kill them or wing them.

"Damn girl, you really are a force to be reckoned with." He chuckled.

"If you want, I can teach you to shoot better, maybe April will be more attracted to you and your cowboy persona." Melena chuckled.

"Hey now, don't be ripping on me and my hat. This here is lucky." He said right when a bullet landed right before his face, making him to jump back causing him to let out a girlish yelp. Melena rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"Very lucky!" She shouted before ducking behind cover to reload her gun.

"Bloodshot," Emory shouted from his end of the microphone. "Sweeper and I are closing in on your position."

"That's great, Walter." Noah shouted. "Tell the kid to get ready with that heavy stuff."

"You don't need to worry, I'm bringing the rain!" Colvin shouted from his end. Before Noah could comment on how corny that was, the skylift came into view, followed by the sound of the MG firing down on Merry Weather.

Noah looked on in shock and awe when he saw all of Merry Weather's troops and cars erupt in a fiery explosion. Emory lowered the skylift down and hovered just above the container. Emory quickly switched on the magnet and felt the container latch on underneath the skylift.

"Bloodshot, we got the goods." Emory shouted.

"Then get them the hell out of here!" Noah shouted.

Everyone got into their trucks. Drake took the driver seat in one of the trucks while Noah rode shotgun and Aaron rode in the back. Nathan took the other truck with Jackie and Melena.

The second Emory took off the remaining six took off out of the main road and into the forest towards Sandy Shores. It would be a few miles, but both Drake and Nathan know the forests of Los Santos like the back of their hands. There would be no way they would be able to follow them.

Meanwhile, two attack choppers were following Emory and Colvin in the air. Colvin was shooting at them, but their armor was too thick for his gun. Emory saw a windfarm off in the distance and he suddenly got an idea.

He took a sudden turn towards the field and Colvin gripped onto his seat tight. Colvin looked over at Emory with a freaked out expression across his face.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" He shouted right before Emory dodged one of the many propellers. Colvin tensed when he saw the blade come within a few inches from their bird. All it would take is one hit and they would die in a fiery expensive crash.

Suddenly, one of the attach choppers crashed into the windmills and sent it falling into the dirt. Colvin's eyes widened in amazement as Emory maneuvered around a few more again, before flying low and crashing one of the choppers into the shaft of one of the windmills.

"Those men could not fly for shit." Emory chuckled. Colvin let out a short laugh too and pressed the button on his headset.

"A.J. is anymore Merry Weather assholes following us?"

"No, we are awesome right now!" She chuckled from her end. "It is nothing but smooth sailing from here on out!"

(!)

Just leaving the I.A.A. a man in a black suit had stepped into the parking garage and towards his Imponte Ruinier when he got the call. He shook his head and answered the call.

"Darius Jones," He mused. "Why are you calling me so late at night?"

"Cut the shit, Douglass!" Darius shouted. "We've been hit again!"

"What the fuck!?" Douglas shouted back. "I needed this money, I needed this break!"

"You think I didn't need it either?" Darius snapped. "This was supposed to be our meal ticket and now our name is in even more shit than it was a year ago!"

"Well who the fuck did it?" He shouted back, not caring about the looks he was getting from strangers.

"I don't know, but I know it is the same group of pricks who stole those cars. They are pros, they don't leave evidence or use names and the only name that keeps coming up is, Bloodshot."

In a flash, memories of all his previous exploits started to play across his mind. His face broke out in a sadistic scowl as he fished out his car keys.

"Darius, my friend, this is the true beginning of our careers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Play you Pay**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews, once again I am so happy to hear from all of you. I am getting really into this story and I hope you are too. This next chapter will be a bit of a thorn in our gang's side, but hopefully they will all be able to overcome these odds. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I could use a few villains so at the end of the story I will leave you a list if you are interested.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto V.**

* * *

The sun was shining bright that day on Vespucci Beach and the weather was perfect for a pleasant day out on the water. Especially when the boss of a semi-successful gang just bought a brand new Dinka Marquis boat after pulling off one of the most successful heists in the past year.

After they had delivered the goods to the drop off point, April had arranged a deal to sell the artifacts to, Martin Madrazo. The jewels were a little harder to move, but with the money they were making, April had arranged a whole jewelry store, The Crowned Jewel, to act as front to sell the diamonds from here to Liberty City to Vice City.

They made ten million off those gems alone.

So, as a big thank you to his crew, Noah had arranged for a whole party out on the ocean. He bought the boat, a couple of Seashark's and some expensive booze. By the afternoon the whole gang was getting drunk, tanned, and racing on their Seashark's.

Noah was currently on a floaty with a beer in his hand as he watched Colvin and Jackie cruise around on their Seashark's. Drake and Nathan were drinking on the boat while Emory worked on the grill and Melena worked on her tan. Aaron and April were snorkeling down under the water and they had popped up for air just as Emory had finished the burgers.

"We are all set!" Emory chuckled. "Noah, if you want burger, get your ass up here I am not serving you in your inner tube."

"Aw come on, I'm comfy right here, I don't want to get out." Noah complained as he noticed his beer bottle was empty. "Hey toss me a beer while you're up there."

Emory said nothing as he grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler and tossed it off the starboard bow. Noah watched the bottle come flying at him and he quickly threw himself into the water as the beer landed a few feet away from him. Noah grabbed the bottle under water and swam back up to the surface. Everyone had gotten a laugh at that and proceeded to grab their burgers.

Noah had swam up to the stern and slowly climbed up onto the boat.

"Was that to me or at me?" Noah sighed.

"Did it hit you?" Emory said, placing a patty on Drake's bun.

"No."

"Then it was to you, my friend," Emory smiled and held up a burger. "Cheese burger?"

Noah chose to say nothing and accepted his burger while everyone else started to gather up on the boat. Soon, everyone was laughing, drinking, and eating away. Some would never even think of them as a street gang , or a band of hired criminals. Some would mistake them for a family.

"Ugh, this is great." Nathan slurred, slouched down in his seat with a few discarded beer bottles sitting next to him. "You know, if I were-hiccup-if I hadn't met you, Noah, I would probably be guarding some stupid pharmacist who sells OxyContin to some wannabe punks for pennies a day."

"I would be selling dime bags to those same punks, too." Jackie chipped in while rolling up a joint. "Fucking lightweights don't even know how to role these let alone smoke them."

"I think we can all agree that we needed this more than ever." Colvin stated as he sat down next to Jackie. "I mean, we are partying on one of the most expensive boats on the market, we have earned more money than we ever did doing our small time bits, and the best part is that no one knows that it was us doing all that shit."

"Life is good, brother." Noah chuckled as the two clanked bottles.

"Speaking of money, where are we on that stock market tip?" Melena asked April who had a mouthful of burger. She nodded and mumbled something else as she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. After she did a little swiping, she brought up her stock portfolio and nodded in approval.

"We went up a few more points," She said, holding out her phone for everyone to see. "That means we are up thirty million. If we keep playing it right we will be up a hundred million in the next month."

"You don't have that all in one account, do you?" Melena asked in a concerned tone. "It would look weird if one person in all the hundreds of millions just acquired two hundred million dollars after half of the corrupt brokers were murdered the week before."

"Calm down, I have it spread out." She reassured. "I set up some accounts for you guys under some phony names. You each have a stake in Clucking Bell, Burger Shot, Redwood Cigarettes, and a number of other businesses. It's scattered, but the amount of money we will get will tally up to that big number we've all been lusting after."

"Bitching," Aaron chuckled in his inebriated state. "Ain't she so smart and sexy when she uses big words?"

"Most of those words were fast-food restaurants you go to on a weekly basis." Jackie sighed in annoyance. "Moron."

"Whatever, the point is that we are going to have Los Santos by its balls by the end of the year." Aaron chuckled.

"And it is all thanks to, Noah." April smiled. Noah quickly held his hands up and waved them off. He didn't like being put on the spot like this.

"We all did this," He assured. "One man can't build a bridge by himself."

"He could, but it would take forever." Drake chuckled. "The point is we will have more money and power than Devin Weston could only hope to achieve."

"Yeah, but for now, let's just enjoy ourselves." Noah said before hopping off of his chair and running off the deck and jumping into the ocean.

Emory smiled as he watched everyone else follow him, except for Nathan, who was close to passing out. He leaned his head over to Emory and saw that rare soft look spread across his face.

"What's that look for?" Nathan slurred.

"I have had many bosses in my life, but this one is special." Emory said. "Noah, he knows how the dark side of the world works, maybe he will know how to control the crime in Los Santos."

"Maybe, he'll be the next messiah and save the whole damn world!" Nathan sarcastically exclaimed. Emory gave him a skeptical glare.

"You know what I mean believe it or not there was a time when the mafia used to control crime. Even the old guys from my country would never allow guns and drugs to take over our streets like this."

"Well, maybe we can make a change."

"Maybe."

(!)

By the time the sun had set, everyone had been so drunk or sunburnt they had retired to their homes barley saying goodbye to one another. Noah had parked the boat at the docks and took a cab back to his apartment. It wouldn't be long before he trades in this apartment for a penthouse.

His daydream was cut short when he noticed his door was open slightly. Noah quickly pulled out his handgun and kicked the door open and aimed his gun at the figure sitting on his couch.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw a ghost from his past.

"Douglas…" Noah whispered to himself.

"Noah, long time, no see." His former brother in arms mused as he remained seated in Noah's recliner. Noah didn't take his gun off of the crooked bastard. He still didn't know why he didn't pull the trigger and unload every bullet he had into, Douglas's body.

" _He is with the I.A.A."_ Noah thought. _"For all I know he could have every agent outside of my building."_

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Douglas smiled. Noah stepped forward and pressed the barrel of his gun to, Douglas's head. "Three years, give or take?"

"You've got to the count of three before I blow your brains out and feed you to the fucking sharks," Noah growled. "Now what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Apartment," He corrected. "And I am here to do what I have always done, which is to help you."

"The only one who needs help here is you, and it is past three." Noah pulled back the hammer, but he never pulled the trigger. His actions stopped when he felt the barrel of a pistol pressed against the back of his head.

"Drop it kid, even you aren't that fast."

"Darius, I missed you at the docks." Noah chuckled as Douglas grabbed his combat pistol. He aimed it at Noah, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the chair he had previously occupied. Noah smacked Douglas's hand away from him before the three were in a standoff.

"You and your fucking friends have been causing me problems for a month now." Darius growled, aiming his gun at Noah's head. Noah, narrowed his eyes at the man, but Douglas grabbed Darius by his wrist and pushed his gun out of his former friend's face.

"Now, now, Darius, Noah here is going to help us out of our little jam, aren't you, Noah?" Douglas mused.

"Screw you," Noah snapped. "How the hell do you know about me and my people?" Douglas smiled and reached into his coat to pull out an envelope.

"Bloodshot," He asked skeptically. "The name of our old street gang, come on, Noah!"

"Hey, it brought you to me, didn't it?" Noah shrugged. "Even confirmed my suspicions of you being in, L.S."

"I guess it did, Bruce always said you were the most predictable of the bunch." Noah looked at him curiously. "Oh, yeah he survived that, Sting, back in Liberty City just like you, but he's the past, right now your future is looking bleak."

"What do you mean me and my friends have taken all of Merry Weather's shit, we are golden." Noah chuckled. In an instant, Darius had swiped his handgun across, Noah's face.

"Yes, your friends," Douglas stated as he raised his folder up and read down the list.

"Emory, ruthless enforcer who has killed more people than cancer, Melena, lawyer turned assassin, Aaron, another hick with a gun, Colvin, another punk with a gun, April, expert hacker, Jackie, green peace drug dealer, Drake, this guy is actually the most professional amongst you freaking nut jobs. Then there is, Nathan. Did you know this guy had actually murdered bot of his parents?"

Noah couldn't believe that he had this list. Just how long has he been watching his crew and how did he know so much about their past?

"Why are you so surprised?" Douglas asked. "Did you forget that I had infiltrated your operation and brought down you and half of the Lost in one day, anyways, as you know, me and my friends have been suffering from that whole, Union Depository incident and we have been trying to earn our way back into the I.A.A's good graces ever since."

"And we would have been in their graces right now if someone hadn't shit canned us with those cars and especially with those antique and jewels!" Darius shouted.

"The point is, we need your help to clear our name, and in exchange I give you the only hard copy of all the evidence that I have on your people." Douglas offered. "Listen, I could bust your ass and the asses of your rag-tag team, but I have a bigger picture in mind and you are going to help me achieve it."

"Go fuck yourself." Noah grunted.

"And if you don't help me, I'll have a team of agents dragging your friends in by handcuffs and you can spend the rest of your short life dwelling on the fact that you cost another gang their lives, just like in Liberty City."

Noah jumped up from his chair and lunged at Douglas, but Darius had delivered his fist into, Noah's stomach. Noah let out a gasp before falling to the ground, clutching his stomach. Douglas stepped over him, dropping his card on the floor next to Noah.

"Give me a call by the end of the week if you are on board, if not then I guess you were never cut out for this game." Douglas said as he and Darius stepped out of the apartment. Noah looked up and snarled at the two.

"You play, you pay, you bastard." Noah wheezed before Darius closed the door, leaving Noah broken in his apartment.

(!)

The next morning, Noah, had called a meeting with crew at the warehouse out in, Sandy Shores. Everyone was curious when he asked them to meet so far away from L.S. It wasn't like, Noah had given them any info and he was short and manic on the phone.

Drake had checked his phone to see that it was going on high noon when Noah had finally entered the warehouse.

Drake immediately knew something was wrong when he showed up wearing the same outfit as yesterday and he had dried blood pouring down his nose. Drake watched him poke his head out the door, as if to check if he was being followed, before closing the door and locking it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nathan asked. Noah

"Okay, you guys need to fucking get out of town." Noah warned.

"Why, what happened?" Jackie asked, still hungover from last night.

"Douglas, my old rat bastard of a friend he is here in, L.S." Noah stated erratically. Everyone started to clamber around him as he started to pace all over the warehouse. "He found out about me, and the rest of us."

"What, how?" Nathan snapped.

"I guess when we were using code names, one of the Merry Weather mercs told, Darius, and he told Douglas." Noah explained. "I mean, I didn't even know they were working together."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Melena shouted. "I thought the point of code names were to keep everyone safe!"

"I know, but that sneaky little bastard must have been working with, Merry Weather this whole time." Noah said. "Look, I know this is bad, but you guys need to get your things and get the fuck out of Dodge."

"You want us to leave our own town?" Colvin asked. Noah looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'll have April wire all of our money to your accounts and you guys will be set for a long while. That will give you guy's time to recreate your identities and build a legit life for yourself. Just stay on the down low while I take care of things down here."

"Why do we have to run?" Aaron asked. "I mean we didn't get any calls or see anyone fallowing us?"

"He knows who we are, doesn't he?" Nathan asked in a low growl. Noah said nothing as he ran his hand through his messy hair. He nearly fell on his ass when Nathan shoved him. "He does!"

"Don't push me," Noah warned. "And yes, he does. I don't know how, maybe he's been following us, maybe he watched us while we had our party on the boat, I don't know. All I know is that he knows you and he knows your history."

"Our history, like what?" April asked. "I mean, aside from some, 'He said, She said,' he has nothing on us."

"I don't think he has anything concrete, but he knows we stole all that shit under, Merry Weather's, care." Noah ran his hands down his face as he let out a low groan. "All it would take is a phone call and we would all get arrested."

"Shit, and not to mention I already have a record." Aaron mumbled. Everyone looked at him in shock and he raised a hand to the back of his head sheepishly. "Did I forget to mention that I am an escaped convict from the prison in and I broke out in a riot three years ago?"

"Yeah, that is something that could have been said, asshole!" Noah shouted.

"Hey, don't get pissed at me, you're the one that hired me to work for you." Aaron stated defensively. "I was looking for an easy score to get me out of town and you showed up, offering me a slice of your pie."

"Showed up, we were kidnapped by cannibalistic mountain people, and your easy score was robbing those people for cash they barely had, damn I can see why you went to prison in the first place, moron!"

"Hey, there was money there in case you forgot," Aaron shouted. "Money, which no one would report stolen. I should also remind you, that I split that money with you!"

"I should also remind you that you got captured and would have died if it wasn't for me!" Noah snapped.

"Yeah, but you were the one that spoon fed us that bullshit!" Nathan shouted. " _'Let's create and empire, we can be more than petty crooks, trust in the American dollar.'"_

"Oh, I am so sorry for offering you a chance to do more in life," Noah stated sarcastically. "I mean you were doing fine when I found you, cowering in a scrapyard trailer, getting shot at by gangbangers and for what, ten thousand dollars' worth of grass?" Nathan slammed his fist against the wall.

"If I had known your last team had gotten killed, I would have never let you drag me and Drake into this fucking gang!" Nathan shouted, spitting in Noah's face.

"And if I had known you, I would never let a psycho who killed his own parents on my team!"

Nathan had snapped and sent his fist into Noah's face. Noah fell back and stumbled on the ground. Nathan quickly pounced on him, but Noah had tackled him and sent him crashing into the wall. Noah delivered a few punches to Nathan's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, before Nathan, delivered an elbow to Noah's spine.

Nathan managed to break free and pushed Noah away from him, before reaching into his belt and pulling out his combat pistol. Noah had his gun out as well and the two were in a standoff.

"You really want to fuck with me, I'll show you who you're fucking with!" Nathan shouted.

"I'm fucking with a crazy little bastard who is about to get his brains blown out!" Drake snapped back.

Soon, everyone had their guns out. Drake aimed at Noah, Melena aimed at Drake, and everyone aimed at everyone.

Except for April, Jackie and Colvin.

"Everyone, calm the fuck down!" Colvin shouted. "Now look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but here is a cold fact, my friends. We are all criminals. We are not bad guys, but we are all criminals and if it wasn't this, Douglas, then it would have been someone else." Colvin said to Nathan before turning to Noah. "And it doesn't matter what happened in our past, it is our past. It is no one else's business except our own and it is not for someone to throw in each other's faces."

Noah started to relax a little, but still had his gun aimed at Nathan.

"Now look, we did join Noah's gang, but we were not forced to join. We did it because we wanted a chance to be big timers, but yesterday we were not a gang we were a family, friends just having fun, but I don't see that now. All I see now are thugs, looking out for themselves. Bottom line we have two choices."

"A: We kill each other and save the I.A.A the trouble. B: We calm down and calmly figure out what we are going to do, so what's it going to be?"

Everyone stood still for a long while, but no one lowered their gun. Noah was tempted, but eventually he lowered his gun and holstered it as did everyone else. Colvin smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Great, option, B it is."

 **(!)**

 **Sorry, mostly talking this chapter, but next chapter will have gunfights and car chases.**

 **In the meantime I would like some villain oc's. Nothing to big, just some minor league bad guys. Corrupt cop, ex-cop, a petty dealer, gangbanger, ect. Just keep it small though and when you send me and oc, mark it as A.D. Villain OC, I can't keep track of your characters when you send them in the same message or a review reply, thank you.**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Sex**

 **Eye color**

 **Race**

 **Personality**

 **Outfit**

 **Handgun**

 **Assault Weapon**

 **Bio/** **Criminal Background**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Knowing the Enemy**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and for your villains. They were all very interesting and entertaining to read and I can't wait to see what everyone else thinks. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV**

* * *

 _Eight years earlier…_

 _At the age of eighteen, Nathan Rogers, had been sitting in the corner of his filthy living room with an empty pistol in one hand and a bloodied kitchen knife in the other. His father was slumped against the wall with bullet holes all over his chest while his mother was on the floor with a stab wound in her chest._

 _He didn't want to do it, he never thought of killing before, let alone doing it, but these two were no victims in this situation. They brought it all on themselves by being the most horrible human beings on the planet._

 _Since the day he was born, Nathan's father had always treated him like he was nothing and his mother had thought he was nothing. If he was getting beaten by his father he was getting insulted by his mother. It had gotten to the point where Nathan had actually planned on killing himself, but he was lucky to have a friend like Drake and a sister like Nicole to stop him from making a terrible mistake that would cost him his life._

 _Although Nicole and Nathan were cousins, they both had formed a sibling bond with love and friendship their own parents had never showed either one of them. However, this bond is what caused Nathan to snap when his, 'sister', was struck by a drunk driver in their neighborhood._

 _She survived the accident, but she was stuck in a coma with almost no hope of waking up. When he got home that night his mother didn't even bother to offer a soft word or kind lie, but his father had more than enough to say._

" _It was your fault you know," He grunted as he pulled his gun out. His father sold cheap meth for a living, the gun itself was in poor condition. "After all, you are a no good, worthless, useless-asshole piece of shit that can't do nothing right!"_

 _He may have been stoned out of his mind, but he meant every word he just said. Hell, even his mother chuckled before downing her last beer._

 _Nathan snapped and in an instant he had grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter and ran it through his mother's heart. He tackled her into the living room and onto the coffee table, which had his father's gun. His father had jumped off the couch when he saw the two stumble in and he went for his gun, but it had fallen next to, Nathan._

 _He watched his son grab the gun and the last thing he ever saw was his son firing ever bullet out of the gun and into his chest. After that life changing nightmare, Nathan had stumbled into the corner in catatonic shock before storming out into the night._

 _Drake had met him halfway to his house and kept him hidden from the public for the next two years. When Drake went over to Nathan's house the next morning, he was surprised to see it burned to the ground. Everyone had assumed it to an accident or a hit, no one even bothered to investigate._

 _(Present)_

Nathan had slammed his third beer while holding an icepack to his jaw.

"And that was that," He explained. "Everyone knew my family was nothing but deadbeats and lowlifes, so naturally everyone had assumed their deaths were caused by some gangbangers. As for me they had assumed I was either dead or I just ran away. No one cared and no one knew the truth except for me and Drake."

"Then who the hell burned down your house?" Noah asked as he was slumped down against the wall with a paper towel held up against his bloodied nose.

"And how does anyone know it was you specifically who killed your parents?" Emory chipped in.

"I don't know, I didn't really have a lot of friends and my sister was dead. The cops didn't give a shit either, so I don't know how your dickless friend found out about that."

"Hmm…" Drake pondered. He ran his hand through his black hair before walking over to his computer. After everyone had calmed down, thanks to Colvin, he and April pulled up everyone's files from where ever they could, whether it was criminal, school or medical. Of course, Nathan's file was still the same, but something was off about Aaron's.

"Hey, Aaron," He called out to his friend.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You're dead." Drake stated casually as he pointed at the screen with Aaron's mug shot and prison record.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked, confused. He looked down at the screen and he scowled when he saw his mugshot next to the words, Deceased.

"That's odd, it said, 'Escaped', last time I saw it." April stated. "Why would someone change it to deceased?"

"They can't, not without proof," Melena explained as she joined the others around the computer. "With your prison record now marked as deceased, you will no longer be on any wanted lists across America."

"You know, now that I think about it," Noah said as he staggered to his feet. "Doug was working with, Darius, who is to say he doesn't have any other friends."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"What I mean is who is changing records and spreading rumors?" Noah explained. "I mean I know he is I.A.A. but with all the shit he screwed up with last year he shouldn't even have his own office, hell I'd be surprised if he isn't working in a closet in a basement in that building."

"I have his address right here, along with his car and license plate number." April stated with a devious smile. "I suggest we tail his ass to the ends of L.S. and make sure we know who the hell it is that is trying to put the screws on us."

"Sounds like a plan." Noah agreed.

(!)

Aaron, Melena and Colvin were both cruising a few car lengths behind, Douglas in Aaron's Canis Bodhi truck while the crooked agent made his rounds. So far he was collecting petty cash from the Ballas and Vagos and a few other dealers. They eventually ride out all the way to the observatory on the outskirts of Los Santos.

They drove into the parking lot and watched as Douglas stepped out of his car and approached a young girl. She looked like almost every teenage girl in L.S. She wore racerback tank top, denim shorts and sandals. Her most noticeable feature was a scar that ran down her right eyebrow.

From the way things looked, they had all assumed she was a working girl. The three cringed at the thought of this man being a sick pervert, but Aaron started to get excited.

"Oh, hell yes!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Melena gave him a disgruntled look.

"What the hell is your problem, she has got to be seventeen years old!" Melena snapped.

"Exactly," He said before digging his phone out from his pants pocket and snapped a photo of the two. "Statutory rape, this guy thinks his career sucks balls now, well wait till this picture gets plastered all over Lifeinvader!"

"He's got a good point." Colvin shrugged.

"Still, besides, I don't think they are an item." She stated. The three watched the agent hand the girl a slip of paper before parting ways. Douglas turned away from her and walked back to his car. Aaron checked the time on his phone and his brows furrowed as it hasn't even been a minute yet.

"A forty-five minute drive for a thirty second meeting, this is shady as fuck." Aaron stated before pulling out of his parking spot.

"It must have been an important thirty seconds." Colvin shrugged sarcastically.

"If this guy is as sneaky and as mysterious as Noah said he is then I am guessing it was." Aaron said. Melena snapped a few more pictures of the girl before she took off on her motorcycle.

They followed Douglas back to Vinewood and they watched him drive up to the Vinewood Police Precinct where he was greeted by two beat cop officers.

One officer was a young Caucasian male with blonde hair who looked to be in his late twenties, the other was an older African-American man, but he was built like a linebacker. His uniform looked like it was stretching out. His hair was black with grey around the temples, but aside from that he still looked like the last person you would want as an enemy.

Aaron looked down the street at the trio and he quickly slouched down beneath the steering wheel as if he were dodging gunfire. Both Melena and Colvin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, what are you doing, Aaron?" Colvin asked.

"That big bastard, I know him!" He exclaimed through his teeth.

"Who is he?" Melena asked as she retrieved more photos.

"Rick Carmichael," He whispered, much to his friend's annoyance.

"You don't have to hide or whisper we are twenty feet away from those men." She stated.

"Sorry," He mumbled while shifting back into his seat. "But me and that big bastard, we have history."

(Flashback, three years ago)

 _Aaron and his cellmate John were getting their shivs ready for their escape from prison. Aaron and John had met when they first arrived in prison and they decided to stick together and watch each other's backs._

 _Aaron was arrested for beating his abusive father to death, while John was arrested for getting caught with some hot items, working for the mob._

 _The only reason he was alive was because he was granted protective custody, but he had gotten word from one of his boys that his former employers were gearing up to assassinate him that night, he just didn't know how._

" _When is this riot gonna start?" Aaron asked, grabbing his shiv from under his pillow._

" _It will start at ten, when everyone is asleep and unsuspecting. Then when everyone is ripping each other apart, we will make our way through the kitchen and out the back door where an ambulance will take us to the, 'hospital'." He explained._

" _Okay, I'm just nervous man. If they catch us then our asses will never see the light of day again." Aaron explained. John placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder._

" _Hey, we are going to get the hell out of here and we are not spending another day here, got it?"_

" _Yeah, I go-"_

 _Aaron, was interrupted when the alarms started going off and the cells started opening. The two cellmates didn't know what the hell was going on, since the riot was not supposed to happen for another hour._

 _Soon, everyone from the guards to the inmates started to attack one another. With no other choice, the two started to make their way out of the cellblock. Aaron had stabbed a few inmates and knocked out a guard before arriving at the kitchen when they encountered a cop._

" _Rick!?" John exclaimed._

" _John," He chuckled. "Goddamn you have no idea how hard it was to find your dumbass."_

" _H-Hey, listen man." John stuttered as he held his hands up defensively. "I only ratted out the bosses, I never ratted you out."_

" _No, of course not, you needed to make sure you had that ace up your sleeve in case I ever went after you when you got out. Well, let's just say the only way out of this place for you is in a box." Rick chuckled as he drew his Glock._

" _Rick, c'mon man. I still got some moves man I got connections. I am worth way more alive."_

" _Trust me, you're worth enough dead." He said, pulling back the hammer of his handgun._

 _Aaron had heard enough and he quickly made a move._

 _He grabbed a nearby skillet, sitting on a counter, and threw it across the kitchen, striking Rick's gun and knocking it out of his hand. Rick let out a furious shout and he was ready to kill when Aaron had hopped up on a kitchen table and leaped at Rick._

 _Rick was surprised by his attack, but he was not defenseless. He had caught Aaron in midair and using all of his strength, he slammed him down hard on the stone floor. The wind was knocked out of Aaron and his vision was blurred, but he could still see the large foot held above his head._

 _Rick was ready to crush his skull, but John had tackled into his midsection and stuck his shiv into his right side. Rick let out a painful grunt as John duck the shiv deeper into Rick's waist, but the corrupt cop had easily overpowered the crooked convict._

 _Rick had reached down and grabbed John's wrist with his right hand, forcing him to pull the knife out of his waist. John was shocked before Rick had twisted his arm around and with a powerful punch he broke his arm in half._

 _John fell to the ground in pain, screaming and holding his now broken arm as Rick stood over him, shiv in hand. Rick raised the shiv and prepared for the kill when a loud bang rung out through the kitchen. Both John and Rick just stood there, not moving, before the two looked down between Rick's legs._

 _A large bullet had now taken up most of Rick's crotch along with a large portion of blood. The two looked back to see Aaron with a started expression on his face and Rick's smoking gun in his hand._

" _Whoops." He chuckled sheepishly. "If it will make you feel better, I am not proud of what I just did, not that it will make you feel better."_

(Present)

"You shot him in the dick?" Melena and Colvin said in unison.

"Um, close, according to the news I didn't clip his twig, but I did sever his berries." Aaron chuckled nervously.

"Dude!" Colvin said in disgust. "I mean, I get that he is a killer, but the poor bastard has no package between his legs!"

"I am aware!" He snapped, before continuing his story. "He shouted that at me as I carried my broken friend out of the kitchen. From there we met his friends in the ambulance and went our separate ways. Even he wasn't cool with what I did."

"That would explain why he knows about your record." Colvin said.

"Shit, which means he's been looking for me." Aaron grunted. "That prick must be using me as currency to get the cops on his side."

"Possibly, in the meantime let's keep following, Douglas." Melena said.

Douglas waved goodbye to the cops before pulling away from the precinct. The sun was starting to set as they made their way into the outskirts of Sandy Shores. The three were curious as to why an I.A.A. agent who lives in Vinewood would ever come out to this wasteland.

They all arrived at a torn up shack of a house that screamed, 'An outlaw lives here!'

Douglas stepped out of his car with a brown paper bag in his left hand. He walked up the rickety porch steps and started pounding on the broken screen door. A Latino man dressed in a white tank top and dark jeans stepped out with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

They watched Douglas hand over the bag and the man just finished off his whiskey, before casually tossing it over the railing. The bottle shattered as he took the money and pulled out its contents a very large sum of cash.

The man smiled before shooing off Douglas. The agent shook his head in disgust before storming off to his car. The man went back into his shack and the trio were back to tailing, Douglas.

"What the hell was that about?" Aaron asked.

"He was a hitman." Melena stated determinately. "That is why the meeting was so short. Douglas paid the man for the job and he probably left a note on his next mark in that bag."

"This shit is getting more and more intense by the minute." Aaron sighed as they once again followed the agent back to L.S.

(!)

Back at the warehouse, Noah and the gang had been setting up the profiles of all the people Aaron had been tailing all day. Noah and the gang had set up a few boards of each individual, Doug and Darius included. Included, were some printed out newspaper articles and criminal records, some more than others, but they were still dangerous people.

Once they were set up, Nathan was the first person to speak up. He approached the board with the young blonde cop.

"This is Frederick Johnson, or just, Freddy." Nathan explained. "He was a friend of mine."

"You know this guy personally?" Noah asked skeptically.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Drake asked.

"I did, and we did." He explained. "I don't know, I guess he took pity on me. He was rich and I was poor, he was popular and I was an outcast, and he followed the rules and I was rouge. We were opposites that attract."

"But you stopped being friends?" Colvin asked.

"We hung out, but we never really connected like I did with Drake and Nikki, my sister," He reminded everyone. "It wasn't until I started hanging out them when I saw Freddy for who he was a bully."

"Is there any reason why he would be after you?" Emory asked.

"His family was wealthy, but they were corrupt and I don't really know what they did, but I know who they tried to screw over, Devin Weston."

"Holy shit!" Noah laughed out.

"That's what I said," Nathan smiled. "I guess he wanted to create some beach front property inns down in Vice City while the Johnson's wanted a water park. I guess Devin said no, because in less than a week the whole family was charged with embezzlement and tax evasion and they were sued for everything they were worth. I never saw, Freddy, again."

"Well, according to the police academy, he enrolled that year. He was actually one of the best of the best, until he was accused of bribery, drug trafficking and oh goody, Rape." April stated.

"Jesus…" Nathan grunted in disgust.

"Oh it gets worse; at the time of your parent's death he quickly named you a prime suspect."

"Shit, well it's no surprise since he has been over my house a few times. Next to you guys he is the only one who knows about me."

"Why hasn't anyone taken him down?" Jackie asked.

"He knows how to beat the system," April pointed at another article on the board. "Look, last year he was charged with bribery, but due to a lack of witnesses he acquitted, was offered two million as an apology and got a dozen officers fired."

"Well that's just great," Noah sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He waved over at the rest of the files, specifically the girl and the Latino. "Who are these two?"

"The girl is, Caroline Jadelynn De Santa and the Latino male is, Jorge Marcos." April explained. "Caroline was practically disowned from her family for petty thefts and, oh shit, being affiliated with one, Johnny Klebitz."

"The former leader of the Lost MC?" Drake asked.

"Yup, apparently she suffered a mental breakdown from his death and hit L.S. by storm. She even hired, Jorge Marcos here, to kill a few competitors. This crazy bastard is responsible for half of the crime sprees in Carcer City."

"Great," Melena sighed. "So we have a corrupt I.A.A. agent, a greedy and manipulative cop, a ball less cop who is a roided out monkey, a blacklisted mercenary, a broken heart girl and a psychotic killer."

"Yup, all they have to do is come after us and we are completely screwed." Nolan stated sarcastically.

"Words of encouragement from our leader everyone!" Nathan said, clapping his hands.

"Look, I am just saying we are in a bit of a tight spot, so we really need to play our cards right." Noah informed everyone. "We just-"

He was cut off when someone's cellphone started going off. April quickly rushed over to her space and started clicking on the keyboards.

"Hey guys, Caroline's cell phone is going off!" She shouted out.

"How do you know?" Melena asked.

"When you sent me that photo of her, I figured she was the only one I could get close to, to place a bug on her. So, when she made a stop at a coffee shop, I had Jackie place a bug on her phone."

"It was easy since she left the damn thing in her saddle bag." Jackie chuckled before taking a puff of her joint. April answered the call.

" _Hello?"_ She answered.

" _It's Freddy, do you see her?"_ Nathan raised an eyebrow when he heard his former friend speak into the other end.

" _Yeah, Nikki Roger's, 24, black hair, built figure. You want me to off her?"_

" _No, I need her alive for when, Nathan comes a calling."_ He shouted. _"Just get her and bring her to my place!"_

The calls ended and before Noah could get a word out, Nathan and Drake were gone. Noah shrugged before pulling out his combat pistol and pulling back the slide.

"So much for playing our cards right!" Noah shouted.

"Best to play the hand you're dealt, or fold." Emory chuckled as everyone followed their friends out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How The Story Goes**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and for your feedback, as always I love hearing what you all have to say. This chapter will have some action and drama that I know you all love so much, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto 5.**

* * *

Nathan and Drake were both the first ones to leave the hideout. Nathan hopped on his Dinka Double-T and Drake road backseat, Eagle loaded and ready. Noah was riding shotgun in, Aaron's truck, while Emory rode in the back.

April kept in touch, via headset, and kept track of everything through traffic cams and GPS.

"April, where are we going?" Noah shouted through his mic.

"You are going down to, Grape Seed." She informed everyone. "Into the forest region in the north."

"I hope we don't run into anymore cannibals on the way over." Aaron chuckled while fumbling to grab his 9mill from his glove compartment.

"Ha, ha, ha…" April laughed sarcastically before explaining the situation. "I picked her trail. She has six bikers and a van after her."

"Is what's her face with her that biker chick?" Noah asked.

"Carly, I didn't see her."

"Shit, well, I guess her flunkies will have to do." Noah grunted while holding onto his car door as Aaron took a sharp turn.

"What were you hoping to gain if she was there?" Emory shouted from the back. It was hard for him to hear since Aaron's truck had no roof.

"I don't know, leverage against, Doug." Noah shrugged. "It doesn't matter let's just make sure they don't get, Nikki."

Nathan drove through Grape Seed at the speed of light and into the forest surrounding the small town. As he drove, he could hear the faint sounds of gunfire off in the distance. He followed the sounds that led them deep into the woods and to Nikki, who was firing her machine pistol at the bikers.

"C'mon, Darling!" One of the bikers shouted. "We are here to get you alive, if it ain't us, it'll be someone else."

She responded with a barrage of bullets from her pistol, keeping the bikers at bay, but in doing so, she had just wasted her last clip. She peeked up from her cover and saw at least ten bikers surrounding her.

"Shit," She snapped before ducking down further into her cover. She feared for the worse when she heard another bike engine echoing throughout the woods. She noticed that this one sounded much different than the other bikes, more high pitched than the deep rumbling of the others. Suddenly, gunfire started going off. "What the hell?"

She looked up from her cover once more, and to her surprise, Nathan and Drake were both shooting at the bikers from an expensive looking sports bike. Soon after, a few men on a truck drove in and laid down some covering fire as well.

Noah aimed his combat pistol at one of the biker's gas tank and fired a few rounds at it, causing the bike to explode, taking a few bikers with it.

Aaron drove his truck straight into a nearby biker, while Emory put two more down with his revolver.

Drake ran out of bullets for his eagle, so he switched to his tomahawk. One of the few remaining bikers was trying to reload his AK-47, so he raised his weapon behind his back and threw it across the field and into the man's chest.

He fell, leaving the remaining two to surrender. Nathan reloaded his combat pistol and aimed it at one of them.

"Why did Freddy want her?" He said in a demanding tone. The biker answered his question by spitting on his shoe. Nathan pulled the trigger and the last remaining biker yelped when he saw his friend's brains splatter all over the dirt. Nathan aimed the gun at the last man. "Go ahead, piss me off."

"I-I don't know," He stammered. "But, Carly, she said it was something to do with leverage. It was mostly for some guy named Doug."

"Of course," Noah chuckled. Nathan looked over at his friend, expecting an answer. "Your boy Freddy told Doug, so he could get leverage on you, just in case you decided to get rebellious."

"We should smoke him now." Nathan demanded. Noah shook his head.

"We do that and we'll have the I.A.A and Merry Weather on our doorstep." Noah nodded his head at the biker. "Kill him, that will make you feel better."

"Wai-" His final words were silenced by the bullet from Nathan's gun.

Nathan looked over at Nikki and smiled. Not knowing what to say, he chose to say what came naturally.

"Hey, long time, no see." He chuckled with his arms held open for a welcoming embrace. Nikki slowly approached him and embraced him with the back of her hand across his face. Everyone watching broke out in either laughter or painful expressions as Nathan staggered back.

"Long time, no see?" She repeated bitterly. "I wake up from a coma and find out that your folks are dead, you're both gone and get chased by bikers looking for you?" She started swinging her fists into her cousin's shoulder.

"What the hell are you hitting me for?" He shouted at her while blocking her attacks.

"I thought you were dead, Nathan!" She shouted while her fists pounded into his shoulder.

"I screwed up," He shouted back. "Drake and I had to get out of town and we didn't have time to linger. So we packed up and shoved off to Blaine County."

"Why the hell didn't you come after me?" She asked, she was breathing heavily after her pounding into Nathan. "Why the hell didn't you ever call me?"

"I had to lay low, Nikki. Otherwise the damn cops would have me hauled off to jail, or just kill me, whichever would work better." He shrugged. She calmed down a bit allowing her cousin to step closer to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Oh I am great, especially after being shot at by a bunch of fucking bikers for no reason." She looked over at the rest of the crew. "Who are they?"

"It's a long story." He stated. "Look, we have gotten into some trouble, but we may have a solution as well and you are a part of it." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist and hugged him tight.

Nathan returned the gesture while the remaining three were starting to feel awkward. Noah clapped his hands together and he started to lay out a plan.

"So, I can only assume those two will be riding together, so Drake you will ride with us in Aaron's truck." He explained. "Emory, I want you to take that van back to your workshop and fix it up as best as you can. We may need this van in the long run."

"You got it." Emory said before stepping in the driver's seat of the van and taking off to his workshop. Drake joined Noah in Aaron's truck and they were followed by Nathan and Nikki.

Nathan gave his cousin her helmet before revving his bike and taking off out of the forest. He smiled when he felt his cousin's arm wrapped tight around his waist. Despite all the bullshit that was going on with his life, this was the happiest moment of his life.

(!)

The group had returned to Drake's bar and to Noah's misfortune Douglas and Darius were both waiting for them. Noah let out a few curse words and turned to Drake who had the same expression on his face.

"You have to keep your friend from tearing apart these two while I get rid of them." Noah said as he quickly stormed out of the truck. The two approached him with smug grins on their faces. It took every fiber of his being not to shoot them.

"Hey buddy, you miss us?" Douglas snickered.

"What the hell are you assholes doing here?" Noah growled at the two. Douglas held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, hey, hey…no need for the hostility." Doug motioned to Darius. "Unless you want my friend here to send a team of mercenaries to your mom's house."

"Fuck you, Doug." Aaron snapped from behind Noah. "You and your stupid ass friend here need us, not the other way around."

"Really, first my dumbass friend is giving me lip, now I got this white trash hick." Doug said, sarcastically appalled.

Aaron went to reach for his pistol, but Darius had already drawn his desert eagle. The large barrel was pointed at his head. Nathan and Nikki quickly pulled up to the bar and drew their handguns instantly. Douglas casually pulled his SNS pistol and aimed it at Noah.

"Noah, you and I both know how this is gonna end." Douglas cleared his throat. "I kill you and your story ends here or you kill me and my associates kill all of you and or send you all to prison. Either way, I win."

Noah let out a deep throaty growl before holstering his gun. Douglas smiled and did the same.

"Now, here is what is going on and what we need help with." He started. "My associates and I are currently under a lot of bullshit at the moment and we are hoping that with your help we can dig ourselves out." That's when Darius stepped in.

"You see, some of the active gangs have been flying under the radar lately. So, what we need is for you to kick that hornets' nest. The city is under the threat of a gang war, Douglas calls in a favor from yours truly and my boys go in and save the day."

The gang looked at them like they were insane.

"You mean all of this is just to make yourselves look good?" Drake asked skeptically. "It seems like a huge risk for little reward. Won't your superiors think it is a little odd that right when a gang war starts you just happen to get ahold of Merry Weather, a mercenary group that has been prohibited from working on American soil."

"That's not your problem, your problem is this." Douglas goes to the trunk of his car and pulled out an evidence bag with a handgun in it.

"This gun was used in the death of a Baller gang leader yesterday morning." He explained before tossing it to Noah. "I need you guys to go to the Vago's hangout and plant this gun in a stash they are planning to sell to the Ballas. This will be the spark that starts the gang war."

Noah held up the bag and examined the gun inside. It was a gold plated Wide Body 1911. This was fitted with a silencer and an extended mag. Noah shook his head.

"I take it the, Vagos, had nothing to do with this man's death." Drake asked.

"Well, no, but my associate, Jorge Marcos saw the whole thing." Douglas smirked with a tap on his nose. Noah rolled his eyes. I guess that explains what was his that envelope earlier today. "And the remaining Baller saw the handgun that was used."

"How do we do that?" Noah asked.

"I don't know you figure it out, jackass." Douglas said.

"You realize that this won't grant Merry Weather the authority to work in America, jackass." Nathan retorted.

"Your friend, Fredrick will be the grease on those wheels. He hears shooting, they show up, get pinned down and a few of Darius's friends, who are former Merry Weather, swoop in and save the day."

"How does that benefit you?" Noah asked.

"Not your problem, your problem is getting that gun into the Balla's hangout." He turned to Darius and nodded over to his car. His large friend nodded back and followed him. He stopped at the passenger seat door and turned to look back at the gang.

"Oh, Aaron," He called out to the cowboy. "I would stay out of L.S. for a while. Mr. Carmichael knows you are here and he has been itching to find you. He won't even listen to us whenever your name comes up. All he ever talks about is ripping your balls off with his bare hands."

"Fuck." Aaron snapped as the two corrupt officials drove off back to L.S.

(!)

Inside the bar, with the rest of the crew, everyone had a beer in their hands as they talked about the events that had happen today. They talked about how they saved Nikki and how Douglas gave them their job. This made everyone feel like shit.

They had signed up for doing some risky stuff, but setting up two gangs to be fall guys was something that left an empty pit in their stomachs. Then there were all these other lunatics surrounding them. There was the homicidal hitman, the corrupt cop, the heart broken biker girl and the ball-less dirty cop. Top that off with a backstabbing agent and his nutty ass mercenary friend and this gang was pretty much fucked.

Drake stood behind his bar and held his homemade tomahawk in his hand. He never did like being the stereotypical Native American, but he always did like this style of weaponry. It was a weapon of an honorable warrior who respected the land and its inhabitant. Douglas and Darius were greedy bastards taking what they wanted and how ever they wanted.

"Noah." Drake called out to his friend who was currently faced down on the bar's countertop. He was so pissed after being strong armed by Douglas. He stormed right into the bar and started pounding moonshine until he passed out. Drake shook his head and slammed his hand on the bar. "Noah!"

"What!" He groaned drunk and annoyed. He didn't turn to face anyone.

"I need to know how this is going to end. I think we all do." Drake said in a demanding tone. Everyone who was sitting around the bar started to get up from their chairs and gather around their leader. "This man is going strong arm us into doing his errands until he and his friends are back on top. We need to know how this will work for us."

"He's right," Aaron said. "You promised us the world, but here we are still fighting to survive."

"What's going to happen, Noah?" Melena asked. Noah looked at all of them and slammed one more shot before turning in his stool to face everyone.

"Here is what is going to happen," He cleared his throat. "We do these odd-jobs for him and he and his boys rule the city by making everyone think they are heroes. They get back on top and they leave us the hell alone, for a fee, and that will be that."

"Really?" Jackie asked optimistically.

"Hell no!" Noah shouted. "That's how he thinks we expect it to end, but here is how the story goes. When we are done with these jobs, he'll bleed us dry of whatever money we have earned, hell he will kill me right after I give it to him. Then you guys will either get killed or arrested after he's dealt with me, the Ballas, the Vagos and whatever other gang he screws over next. I hate to break it to you, but you will be lucky if you make it to prison, but even if you do manage to avoid getting killed you will likely get killed in prison by either Douglas or one of our many rivals. Then from there he will screw over the boys he knows he can't fully trust like Carmichael, Jorge Marcos and Caroline. The more crooks he puts down, the better his career looks with a lack of rivals and witnesses. By the time the final nail goes in our coffin, that is if we aren't just tossed in a ditch somewhere, your friend Freddy will be the chief of police and Darius will lead Merry Weather back into America's good graces."

"What about your friend, Doug?" Nathan asked.

"I.A.A. Director." He groaned. "He will probably get an office decorated with a stone waterfall and marble walls and all that other shit. Then in the long run Darius will be the secretary of defense, Freddy will be elected mayor and with all of his back channels that will make our stock market rinse look like peanuts, Douglas will have more than enough money to build a fucking mansion on an island he most likely owns and spend his sunset years living the life I promised you guys. They will be remembered for being heroes and we will be forgotten forever. And that will be that."

"Jesus…" Colvin said. "So, what's our move?"

Noah didn't know what to say. He could lie to them, but he promised himself he wouldn't do that to them. Suddenly, they all jumped when Drake had slammed his tomahawk into the pillar next to his bar.

"What the hell man?" Jackie asked.

"This crooked bastard wants a war then we will give him one." Drake explained. He looked over at Noah. "You said you wanted to be a leader then be a leader otherwise get the hell out of my bar and deal with this shit yourself." Noah still didn't feel that fire inside of his belly.

"You know this guy and how he thinks this will play out for him now make it play out in our benefits."

"Okay, first thing is first, we do this fucking job for them and let them have their war." Noah said with the authority of a leader. "After that we started to pick away at bother Freddy and Caroline."

"Why them?" Nathan groaned.

"If he is as much of an ego maniac as you said he is, he will most likely give you shit for saving your cousin, then there is Caroline and she will most likely want blood for those bikers we killed."

"Pick them off one by one, smart." Emory complimented.

"Yes, but we still need to get ahold of that evidence Douglas has on us. I still have to figure out where he keeps it, for all I know he could have it in a box buried in the desert."

"Well, let's just do what we can for now and go from there." Drake said.

"You guys, I want you to know right here and right now that I will not let Douglas have his way. That goes double for his bitches. I failed my last crew, I am not going to fail you, promise."

"And we won't let him take anymore away from you," Nathan smiled at his leader. "Promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Favor for no Favor**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and for your support. I am glad that you are all as eager to see what happens next as I am to write how it all plays out. Okay, next chapter tic, tac, go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV.**

* * *

Everyone had gathered in Drake's bar for dinner that night, it wasn't just any ordinary night, this was the night the news would be broadcasting the success of the Los Santos Police Department and their battle to end the small gang war between the Vagos and Ballas.

Noah and his crew did what Doug had said and planted the gun in the Vagos hangout the very next day. It wasn't as hard as Dough had made it out to be.

Noah had sent Jackie and Nikki to do the distracting. He wasn't expecting Nikki to participate in the gang so quick, or at all, but he wasn't going to turn down an extra pair of hands. Nathan wasn't eager to see his sister out in the open, but after an argument about how she has been doing this for a living he really had no hand in that dispute.

Jackie had rolled up to their hangout in Nikki's car, which Emory fixed up just for the occasion, with a case of tequila in the trunk. The tequila had been spiked with her special worms and if that didn't get them her weed would.

It didn't take them long before all the Vagos started to swarm around them doing shot and puffing joints. Nikki started blasting some music and it wasn't long before a block party started up in the neighborhood.

That gave Melena and Noah more than enough time to sneak in from the back and place the hot item in the weapons stash they were planning on selling to the Ballas.

The rest was like clockwork.

The very next day, the baller gang member who saw that gun kill his boys spotted the gun and he didn't even wait to hear the Vagos out before blowing his brains out. The gang war broke out and the group had to leave L.S. just so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

It didn't take long before Fredrick and Rick to drive in and take them by surprise, of course they also had a snake in the grass and that snake's name was, Jorge Marcos. He disguised himself as one of the Vagos and gunned them down from behind. The Vagos didn't stand a chance.

As for the Ballas they were either killed by Fredrick or Rick or arrested by the cops that showed up at the last minute. The Ballas and Vagos were wiped out and those bastards working for Doug were being hailed as heroes.

The crew was watched in disgust as Fredrick stood there in his suit and tie while Rick remained in his police uniform. Fredrick spoke to the reporter.

"Yes, it was real touch and go for a minute, but I am just happy that my partner and I got out okay and no civilians were harmed in the process." He said with the utmost sincerity. Nathan wondered how long his former friend had been practicing these lines.

"When we heard the shooting we immediately went in to defuse the situation, but both gangs were laying down heavy fire. They left us no choice, but to put them down." Rick stepped in and threw in his two cents.

"I can't help but wonder if we had more assistance a local security force, maybe we could have ended this situation more peacefully." He explained. "I remember losing something important to a couple of criminals and I swear to god if we had more law enforcement in this city then maybe I wouldn't be standing here with nothing but-"

Fredrick covered his mouth before he finished his rant and started to drag him away.

"I am so sorry, my friend here lost both of his boys and he has never really healed." He chuckled sheepishly. Meanwhile, Aaron was busting out laughing at the bar while Rick shouted out revenge against him.

Drake had heard enough and he had turned off the television. He looked out to his friends and noticed that they had barely eaten any of their food. He threw his dish rag over his shoulder and started to gather up the dishes.

"So, you have any ideas on how we are going to nail these assholes?" Jackie said to Noah who was looking at his phone. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"No, Jackie, we have nothing." He snapped. "We can't go after an I.A.A. agent and a couple of hero cops with what we know."

"He's right." Melena said. "We have no evidence, no other witnesses and the only ones who know any of this is us. So, unless you guys want to turn yourselves in to the guys who want to kill us we're shit out of luck."

"Damn, well we better come up with something fast," Aaron grunted. "I may not have liked those Vagos and Balla's, but I don't throw people under the bus like that."

"Patience," Emory said. "Everyone calm down and let's play this out like Noah said."

"What's stopping him from coming after us right now?" Colvin asked. "I mean he could just come in at any moment, or he could sic that psycho hitman on us while we sleep."

"Relax," Noah said to the young thug before turning to Drake. "Drake, get the kid a rum and cola. That will calm his ass down. Now look, I don't know what their next phase in the plan is, but do know this, Carley and Jorge will be the first to go. That is when we make our move."

"Why would they be the first?" Emory asked.

"I have been looking up some recent Bleets and Lifeinvader posts and some little birdies have been talking about a drug deal between the Vagos and Lost."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Aaron asked.

"Drug money and the publicity." Jackie chuckled. "Carley is going around buying drugs, guns and anything they can get their hands on and Doug's crew goes in and arrests them for selling the drugs and then takes the money after they've been arrested."

"Hmm, Drake, give Blake a call and tell him not to go selling to any bikers." Noah explained. "We don't need to give Doug anymore reason to arrest us."

"Ten steps ahead of you." Drake said as he was already making his way to his office. Just as he left, Nathan's phone started to ring. He took a quick glance at it and rolled his eyes.

"Speak of the devil," He grunted as everyone had gathered around to see Fredrick's name on the screen. He answered the call and put the phone on speaker. "What do you want, Freddy?"

"Brr, I think it just got cold on my end." Fredrick chuckled. "Anyways, did you see me and my partner on the news?"

"Aaron laughed at that 'lost boys' comment." Nathan chuckled, earning a few laughs from the gang as well.

"You're lucky that he is not with me at the moment, otherwise he would track this call and rip your friend's balls off." He shot back, before getting serious again. "Anyways, I am calling to do business with you."

"And by business you mean, to do dangerous shit for you against our will." Colvin stated.

"Gee and I thought you guys were stupid." Fredrick chuckled. "You are right. Now that we have the city's attention my employer wants to start rattling the cage. This time we need you to break out a group of prisoners who are on their way from Liberty City to Bolingbroke Penitentiary on Friday. A lot of them are good for nothing thugs like yourself, but three of them are former members of the Pegorino crime family. You guys will be acting like you are members of the commission and break out these rightfully accused individuals and take down the bus that is holding our crooks. You will then take them to a safe place out in Mount Gordo where they will be given an R.V. This R.V. will have a tracking chip inside where our good old boys from Merry Weather will track them down and take all the credit for recapturing them. Simple, right?"

"Yes, except for one teeny, tiny, little, not so important problem," Noah chuckled sarcastically. "How the fuck are we supposed to pull this off in three days!?"

"Not my problem, that's yours," He chuckled on the other end. "Oh, and I would prefer you do this outside of the city, we wouldn't want any unnecessary casualties getting caught in the crossfire."

He ended the call and Nathan slammed his phone on the table, muttering 'Prick' under his breath before looking at Noah.

"So, any ideas?" He asked rhetorically.

"Ugh, A.J. you got the map of the prison up on your laptop yet?" Noah asked. A.J. could tell by his tone he was both impatient and exhausted, so she had everything set up when Fredrick mentioned the prison.

"Bolingbroke Penitentiary, it is kind of in-between L.S. and Sandy Shores." She stated. "It's surrounded by open plains and a freeway. Your friend just sent me the manifesto. They will be coming in by airplane and they will be making the trip through the city by bus, so I'm thinking we block them off on the freeway that leads out of the city and towards the prison."

"Trapping us between the city cops and the county sheriff and the backup at the prison." Emory stated. "I mean we could steal some armored cars and use them to block off the escort, but we would never make it through the miles of open road."

"Don't forget about the inmates," Aaron spoke up while finishing his beer. "I know our job is to get those three goodfellas, but you can be damn sure those inmates will want in on our ride, or they will kill us for it."

"Shit, so that is at least twelve more seats, give or take." Noah sighed. "So we know how and where to stop them, but the bigger question is how do we get out?"

Everyone had started going over ideas on how to escape without leaving their crew and the inmates behind. They went over the map and any possible driving routes, but they were coming up with nothing.

That's when Melena saw an idea on the map. She pointed at a nearby military base.

"This base, Fort Zancudo." She said. "This military base will definitely have Cargobob. We hijack it and we will have more than enough space to carry everyone away to safety."

"I doubt they will even have enough time to get air support." Noah pondered. "But if we are actually planning on attacking a military base it needs to be fast and hard. Which means we need to know where the helicopters are, and we need a quick way to get in."

"A dump truck could probably get us in there lickety-split." Aaron suggested.

"And we still have those explosives from those crates we dug up from the sea." Nathan said. "I doubt even these guys would expect a group of renegades ambushing them with grenades and C-4."

"And if you are interested, I got someone who is very eager to help." Noah looked over at Drake who had a smug grin across his face. "He is a former I.A.A. assassin and he also knows his way around an aircraft."

"Can you vouch for him?" Noah asked.

"He's a bit of a handful, but he is reliable and if we are gonna go up against a corrupt agent, then we could use his help." Drake explained. Noah was hesitant but he nodded.

"I trust you with this, Drake."

Drake nodded and gave the okay to his friend on the other end. Melena looked over at A.J. and asked for a favor.

"I was wondering if you could scramble both the cops and the military from requesting reinforcements." Melena asked, but A.J. was starting to get overwhelmed.

"I am not a magician." She snapped. "I mean I can maybe buy us some time with the cops, but I would need to actually place a scrambler inside the base."

"I guess you finally get to come with us for a change." Aaron chuckled to his girl. She shot him a cold look.

"I'm not that much of a gunslinger, Aaron." She snapped. "I mean some punks I can handle, but the fucking army?"

"Pfft, please, they are boy scouts." Aaron chuckled.

"Boy scouts with fucking tanks!"

"Then it is settled." Noah said with a clap of his hands. "Nathan, Emory, Nikki and I will jack two armored cars while Aaron gets one of those dump trucks."

"What about the rest of us?" Colvin asked as he loaded his Sweeper.

"We all go to the warehouse and get different guns," He explained. "I have a plan that will stab Doug in the back, but to do so we can't use any of our gear. We can't risk anything getting traced back to us. Speaking of which, if you guys have anything you in your closet you won't miss then wear it to the break out."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Just an idea I have, now let's get cracking!"

(Three Days Later)

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Noah asked as he drove the large armored truck down Senora Freeway. He was dressed in a black vest and red long shirt with a pair of matching black cargo pants with a large grey skull mask covering his face.

After everyone had agreed on the plan they went out and stole two armored cars, while making some quick cash in the process of robbing them, and Emory fitted them with some stronger tires and reinforced bumpers.

After that they had all dressed in some tactical clothes, well except Emory, but no one was going to tell him he couldn't wear his disguise, and discussed their next plan.

Noah would drive the first truck while Colvin rode shotgun and Emory rode in the back, while Nathan would drive the second truck with Nikki and Jackie. They would take down the police cruisers following the truck the rest of the team would raid Fort Zancudo with the dump truck Aaron stole.

Time was definitely a factor in this mission. If anyone slacked off at any second that would be the end of the mission.

"We're right behind the cruiser, Bloodshot." Nathan said.

"Thanks Rogue, now get ready with your guns."

Noah armed most of the crew with Special Carbine assault rifles while the ones who used submachine guns were armed with Combat PDW. Emory had his hands on a combat MG, fully loaded and ready to kick ass.

When they went past the next exit, Noah pounded his fist on the wall behind him, signaling that Emory was up. In the back of truck the doors were kicked open and the cops driving the cruiser were shocked at the thing they saw before them.

A giant bear wielding a large machine gun. The bear aimed its gun at the tires of the cruiser and destroyed their tires with a flurry of bullets. The car went rolling over on its side while the bus pulled over and the remaining cruiser was rammed from behind by Nathan's armored truck.

Colvin, dressed in his baggy black hoodie and tattered jeans with tape over some of the tears and a hockey mask with caution tape over the mask, aimed his gun at the cops who were crawling out of the wreckage.

Jackie was dressed in a trench coat and fedora with a pair of sweat pants and combat boots. She aimed two pistols at the cops Nathan had crashed into, while Nikki, who was dressed in a skintight cat suit, removed their guns.

"Got these two covered, Rogue." Nikki said.

"Thank you, Peace." Nathan said as he tried to get use to using his sister's code name. He was dressed in his combat suit with the blue suits. He pressed the earpiece and called over to Drake. "Harbinger, we are all set on our end."

"Okay," On the other end, Drake readied his boys and girls for the mission. He kept his outfit simple with a hoodie and jeans. "Okay, Eagle, I trust you have us covered?"

"Of course, my paranoid brother from another mother." A new voice said from afar. "And I know I haven't met him yet, but tell your buddy N-"

"Bloodshot, Eagle!" Drake hissed into the other end. "Only code names!"

"Right, right, sorry. It has been a while since I worked in the field." I am a bit rusty.

"Well, I hope your aim is sharper than your brain, we're going in." Drake said while shaking his head. Aaron looked over at him from in the driver's seat.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Aaron asked, he didn't even know the guy, but just from hearing his witty remarks and attitude he could tell this guy wasn't taking this as serious as he needed to.

"With my life, we wait for him to pick off the guards, and then we move in." Drake said with determination. Two miles outside of the fort a man in a simple blue t-shirt and black jeans was wearing an eagle mask with his face pressed up against a large scope of an even larger sniper rifle.

He looked through the scope and watched a couple of soldiers having a smoke break. He lined up the crosshairs to the first soldiers head and popped his head like a balloon, before popping the other one just as fast.

"No more doormen, you are all clear!" He laughed as he chambered another bullet. "You just let me know when you need me to come in and fly you out."

"Thank you, Eagle." Drake said on his end. He looked over to Aaron. "Floor it, Trigger!"

Aaron started up the truck and pressed his foot down hard on the gas. The truck carried everyone on board through the fence and into the yard. Meanwhile, inside of the back, A.J. had her laptop out and she quickly made her way to the security booth.

Soldiers started coming out one by one, but Eagle was keeping her covered with his rifle from afar. Melena had kept her covered with her Special Carbine as well. When A.J. had made it to the booth, one of the soldiers had aimed a gun at her, but she gunned him down with her pistol sending him stumbling back before taking his seat.

"Okay, I am in," She said as she started to hook up her laptop. Melena kept her covered while Aaron and Drake drove around keeping the fire on them. Drake sprayed bullets at them with his Tec-9 from the passenger seat while Aaron ran over anybody who got in his way.

"I got it!" A.J. hacked into the cameras and found the helicopter they were looking for. She scrambled the alarms, but only for a few minutes. "East side of the fort, far end of the airfield."

"Thank you A.J." Drake shouted. "Now get your ass out here, but set the charges first."

"Ten steps ahead of you." Melena said as she rigged the small bunker with C-4.

The two rushed out of the station and back into the truck. Melena slammed her hand on the roof of the truck, signaling for Aaron to get away from the security hub. Once they were far away enough, Melena had pressed the button and the group watched at the small station went up in flames.

Drake made another call to Eagle.

"Okay, we need your ass to go to the far end on the East side of the fort." Drake said into his earpiece.

"Sounds good, I am getting low on ammo." Eagle shouldered his rifle and pulled out Micro SMG from his duffle bag. He cocked it before hopping on his dirt bike and riding like hell towards the base.

Aaron drove through another wave of soldiers bullets were bouncing off of everywhere at this point. They finally got up to the helicopter and everyone quickly made their way off of the truck. Melena strapped another block of C-4 to the truck and everyone waited for Eagle to show up.

More soldiers were running towards them, followed by a cargo truck filled with them. The group laid down some suppressing fire, but they couldn't get many since they were covered behind the truck.

That was when a rumbling of a dirt bike approached them from behind. Eagle rode in and started spraying bullets at the soldiers before hopping off of his bike. Eagle went rolling on the ground and landed behind a few crate before pressing a detonator Drake had given him earlier.

The bike skid across the pavement and landed under the truck before blowing up killing nearly all the soldiers on board. Eagle quickly got to his feet and emptied his remaining bullets at the last of the soldiers.

When they were down and he was all out of bullets, Eagle made his way to the helicopter and greeted his friend.

"Long time, no see." He chuckled. "Hell of a reunion, huh?"

Drake nodded and turned to his friends. "I'll introduce you guys later, for now we need to pick up, Bloodshot. Eagle, we started up the Cargobob."

"Bitching, let's get the hell out of here then." Eagle hopped into the pilot's seat and after a few seconds they were off the ground and into the air. More soldiers were starting to gather around the truck and they were ready to shoot down the aircraft when Melena set off the explosives in the truck.

They didn't even get a shot off at the helicopter.

(!)

"If you think you're free, you're not!" Nathan shouted out to the inmates who were now armed with SMG's from their stockpile and the shotguns and pistols from the escorts. "We need to hold our ground here and wait for our ride to show up by air. When our ride shows up they will lay down some heavy fire and then we go from there. Our priority is keeping these three men alive." Nathan pointed at the three mobsters, Frankie Ferra, Tommy Gambino and Brandon Brigg. All three members were in the armored truck cowering in anticipation.

"Everyone get ready." Emory shouted from on top of the truck. "They are coming."

"Rouge, take Jake and Peace and cover the south end." Noah ordered. "Sweeper, Walter and I will keep this end covered. The rest of you choose a side and keep your sights trained and heads down."

Noah had let the cops go free and had a few civilians abandon their cars so they could create a blockade in the middle of the freeway. Emory aimed his large gun down at the convoy of cop cars and had begun open firing at them.

Noah and did the same and kept them held back for a moment as did Jackie and Nathan's team. The convicts were doing a good job of holding them back as well, but the cops weren't going to linger back forever.

From both ends of the freeway, two armored vans, possibly filled with at least a dozen S.W.A.T members, were heading straight for them.

Emory readied a few grenades as did Nathan and the two threw them down the road. They went off and knocked one truck over, but the other one crashed through the barricade and cops started swarming out.

Jackie aimed her dual handguns at them and clipped one of them but three more were aiming their rifles at her. Two of the convicts gunned them down, saving her life, but they were soon shot down themselves.

Nikki and Nathan both helped her out and killed the remaining guard, but they were starting to run out cover, time and ammo. Emory had run out of bullets for his MG and he was now using a spare shotgun from one of the cruisers. Colvin was using his AP pistol and everyone was down to their handguns.

Noah was starting to get nervous and pressed his earpiece.

"Harbinger, where are you!?" He shouted.

"Right above you!" Eagle's voice shouted.

Everyone look above them to see the Cargobob hovering above them. Drake and Aaron were both laying down heavy fire as the aircraft lowered to the ground. Noah and Nathan escorted the three mobsters into the helicopter and the remaining soon followed.

The cargobob slowly rose up from the ground and Noah set off the remaining charges he had planted on the armored trucks and bus, as for the convicts none of them had made it on board.

When they made it to the rendezvous point, an R.V. was waiting for them as planned. When they landed they handed off the mobsters to Jorge Marcos, said nothing, but gave everyone the chills as he smiled at them mischievously.

Darius stepped out of the RV and pointed a few SUV's.

"Take those back to wherever you go. I'll take the copter." He said. "And then you wait for our next instructions."

And with that, they both took off leaving the group behind in the dark forest. Noah did not like what was to come. They had just murdered a couple dozen lives and manipulated some convicts just to get three men, but why?

Noah was broken from his thoughts when Drake's friend stepped up next to him. He removed his eagle mask revealing his shaved black hair stubble and optimistic smile.

"So, I am Jim, Jim Johnson."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kicked the Hornets' Nest**

 **Authors Note: I am sorry for the late update I thought I would be able to write up my Forgotten Warriors chapter, but I got writers block on it, so now I am going to work on this and my other story for a while. Maybe sometime this year I will finish it, but not this month or the next. Moving on, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto V.**

* * *

Everyone was back at the bar with their new friend, Jim Johnson, and they were enjoying a round of beers while Jim told everyone about himself.

"I spent some time in the army," He explained as he started to chew on another chicken wing. "I was discharged after getting into it with my C.O. the sick fuck was gunning down anyone who even looked like a terrorist."

"I'm no expert, but shouldn't you be in jail for going against your boss?" Jackie asked.

"Well, yeah, but I had some boys to back me up and since I was already in line for a field agent position in the I.A.A. I was untouchable." This peaked Noah's interest.

"Did you ever meet a man by the name of Douglas he never gave a last name." Noah asked.

"Doug the dog, yeah. He always took credit for the kills even though he's never been in a firefight in his life." He chuckled. "He wanted to make it big by taking down the Triads. That was my job, to be the double agent, or the bait if you know what I mean."

"You would either be the double agent, who gathered up enough evidence to authorize a search warrant and bust the big fish, or you would be the I.A.A. agent who was gunned down in the line of duty and you would authorize a shoot to kill order on the Triads." Melena stated. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "I did use to be a lawyer you know."

"She's right, good looking to if I may add." He said to her with a wink. She gave him a bland stare.

"I'm gay." She remarked curtly.

"And that's okay." He shot back before going back to his wings and his story. "So, like I was saying. I was a double agent. I had a way with people. You needed dirt on a senator, you send me, you want to know where the Vagos are hiding their chop shop, you send me, you want to take down the most powerful organized crime in China, me."

"You like playing with danger and fear don't you?" Aaron said.

"Yes, so without orders I went all the way to Hong Kong and set myself up as a gun for hire for the Mafia. It started off small. I was a body guard who guarded the shit and who also just so happened to rescue the boss after he was almost assassinated. I had drinks with the boys, hell I even took his daughter out to dinner and was her husband's groomsmen at his wedding."

"This is the part where things went downhill for you, isn't it?" Noah asked.

"I take it Doug's bullshit rubbed off on you to?" Jim chuckled.

"His poison did."

"Black Ops," Jim exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Did you know that before I was shipped back to America, I was sent to a bunker where they had me strapped to a chair and mind fucked into being a sleeper agent, cause' I sure didn't."

"Wait, you were brainwashed?" Colvin asked as Jim nodded. "Damn."

"Yeah, turns out while I was investigating the triads, they were investigating me." He told them. "They said for a whole week, between the Middle East and L.S. I was gone along with a few agents and a head shrink. They tracked down the doctor, tortured him for my safe word and they tried to turn the tables. They sent me to safe houses, other agents and to get rid of any bugs I had planted."

"Why the hell would they brainwash you?" Colvin asked.

"They didn't trust me, so in case anything went wrong they could just call me up, say my word and watch me go nuts as they blame their failed operation on an ex-soldier who was still suffering from P.T.S.D."

"Bastards." Nathan grunted.

"After that I was pissed. I wanted everyone to pay for what they had done to me. I ratted both of their asses out to each other and I slipped away unnoticed while they tore each other to pieces."

"Nice."

"Thank you, but after the fire was out, the I.A.A. had put a seven hundred thousand dollar bounty on my head. So, I laid low in Sandy Shores for almost a decade."

"Shit man," Noah sighed. "Well, what about Drake, how do you two know each other?"

"Blake, your friend with the grass," Drake explained while cleaning his shot glasses. "He needed someone to guard his stash and this one was, as you can see, face deep in chicken wings. He overheard our conversation and he said he wanted in, no questions asked."

"Yeah, but I got a bad feeling that the I.A.A had been sniffing out my trail, so I collected what money I had and got the hell out of dodge. That is until I started to see the I.A.A and Merry Weather were starting to lose hold in L.S."

"Well, Doug is starting to get that hold back thanks to me." Noah grunted as he downed his beer. Jackie ruffled his short black hair like a child.

"Cheer up, champ." She encouraged. "You said it yourself that we will one up that douche bag."

"Yeah, but we don't even know what that psycho took those mobsters and for what purpose." Noah sighed. That was when April rushed into the bar, laptop in hand.

"I think I know." She set it down and quickly turned on the main TV in the bar. The news turned on and was already on Weazel news where they were reporting the incident.

" _Witnesses say that a large group of unknown assailants not only attacked and abducted a prison bus, but they also attacked a nearby airbase and stole a cargo helicopter in the process. The escape however was a short lived victory as most of the convicted criminals were gunned down by both local police and L.S.P.D. Three did managed to escape the scene, but were found earlier this morning in the basement of one, Viktor Vladislav, a known crime boss and rival of one of the three inmates, who we have identified to be one of the former members of the Pegorino crime syndicate back in Liberty City."_

"Oh shit, and here comes the cavalry." Noah stated sarcastically as the news now shifted to a group of soldiers standing side by side as Darius, Fredrick and Doug stood before them, hands folded behind their backs. Doug spoke out first.

" _I notified the local P.D. and Mr. Johnson here deduced that one of the inmates had a history with Mr. Vladislav. He and his partner, Rick Carmichael, investigated Vladislav's home and heard the sounds of screaming. They called it in, but they were too late as all three victims had succumbed to brutal torture at the hands of their captor, Vladislav."_

"Bullshit," Nathan shouted. "That fucker couldn't even deduce that the stocks he bought were garbage, let alone work out rivalries between gangs from ten years ago." Everyone let out a laugh as the news continued this time it was Darius who spoke.

"Once we established that, Vladislav was behind all this, Douglas had issued an emergency order to have me and my men-"

The TV was shut off by a bitter and angry Noah, who didn't have any interest in hearing anymore lies. Jim walked over to him and sat across from him.

"In take it you know how that story ends?" He chuckled and offered him a wing. Noah snatched one and shoved it into his mouth. "Yeah, Doug gave that lunatic the mobsters so he could torture them, squeeze them for info and then plant them in an upcoming mobster's home."

"And then that gave them all the leverage they needed to raid his house, office and any other underground gambling and prostitution safe house." Noah pulled the bone out of his mouth and threw it in the ashtray. "Merry Weather cleans house and then they are branded heroes."

"And they will be bigger heroes when they nab the guy in the bear costume and the man in the eagle mask." He chuckled as everyone started to get restless. "And those walls are closing, fast."

"Yup, and that is why we need to work fast." Noah did a shot and looked to his crew. "The I.A.A. we need to get in there and clean house ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Colvin asked.

"He means we raid the I.A.A." Jim chuckled. "Ballsy, but stupid as hell."

"It is now or never, we need dirt and we need it fast." Noah explained. "Now, here's the plan…"

(!)

Douglas and Darius watched the news later that night, only it wasn't of their victory it was an attack on the I.A.A. Doug turned up the volume of the news.

" _The attack happened around ten 'o'clock last night at the I.A.A building down in Pillbox Hill. Witnesses say that it was a man using a large machine gun while wearing a bear costume, the same man from the prisoner escape on Senora Freeway. While him and a few accomplices gun down police officers on the ground floor another crew using the same cargo aircraft from the escape. It is unknown what their motives are, but from the explosions from inside the building itself, it would appear this was an attack on our government. Agent Douglas has been unavailable for comment."_

Doug turned off his TV and turned to Darius who was giving him a furious glare. Doug said nothing and retrieved his phone. He dialed a number into his phone and held it up to his ear as he waited for his ace in the hole to answer.

"Carmichael." The voice answered.

"Aaron Stone is held up in a trailer out in Sandy Shore, blue with a white stripe across the side." He said before hanging up and dialing another number. "Jorge, it's time to start cleaning house. I want you to start picking them apart one by one and do it quietly, but leave Aaron and Noah alone. They are off limits."

"Ten grand a pop." Jorge snickered on the other end.

"Deal." He hung up and dialed up his final number. "Carly, we are cleaning house. I want you to go to the warehouse in Grapeseed and torch the place. You do this I'll give you one hundred thousand dollars."

"Done."

He hung up the phone and looked over at Darius.

"You don't want to get me and my men involved?" He asked him. Doug shook his head.

"I don't want to risk getting Merry Weather exposed. We wait until they are dead and then we move in and claim that we stopped the terrorist. Noah thinks he's won, he just fucked himself."

"Why would he do this though?" Darius asked. "This doesn't seem like he put a lot of thought into it."

"He's angry that's all trust me, this isn't the first time it's gotten him into trouble." Doug reminisced. "That's what got his ass nearly killed last time he just couldn't bite the bullet."

"I don't know, something is not sitting right with me."

"You worry too much." Doug waved off as he stared out the window and into the city. "Come morning we'll be burying them all."

(!)

Noah, Drake, Other Drake and Blake were helping to clear out Blake's drug warehouse. Noah had found some buyers and he was selling by the truck loads and by the end of the week he would be up half a million dollars.

"Jesus, Blake." Noah laughed as he placed the last bale of weed into the back of Blake's blue BF Surfer. Blake laughed as he started to pour gas along the walls of the warehouse.

"If you are serious about the whole, 'Cleaning House' and 'No more IAA' deal, then I want all traces of me wiped out. That way I can just disappear into the woods and lay low for a while."

"Is that in case anyone comes looking for you as a witness after we win, or if we fail and Doug comes looking for you." Drake asked as he emptied his gas can. Blake rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"Always better to be safe than sorry." He reassured. He looked over to his brother who was lighting up another joint. Blake shook his head and snatched his brother's smoke out of his hand before smacking him upside his head.

"Ow, asshole!" Other Drake snapped.

"Dumbass." Blake grumbled before being distracted by the sounds of rumbling. Noah and Drake turned to the warehouse doors and Noah grabbed his pump shotgun, fitted with a flashlight, and approached the doors. Blake reached for his assault rifle and Drake readied his golden desert eagle.

Noah slowly opened the door and poked his head outside to see an entire convoy of motorcycles and two vans and all of them were owned by the Lost M.C.

In the middle of the convoy sat, Carly, on her motorcycle with a carbine rifle in her hand. Her boys all aimed their guns at the warehouse. Noah looked right at the girl and smiled.

"Did Doug send you?" He asked rhetorically. Carly pulled back the rod and aimed the rifle at Noah.

"Yup, and just for the record this isn't personal." She said as calmly as she could. "Just business."

"And just some friendly advice, don't miss."

Noah raised his shotgun and fired, but he only managed to take out a headlight. Carly shot back and bullets started to fly through the building. The rest of the bikers opened fired as well and the rest of Noah's crew hid behind some cover.

Drake fired off a few rounds from his eagle, but there was no telling if he was even coming close to hitting anything. Blake started to fire back as well while Other Drake started to rummage through his bag.

Noah looked over and saw him fish out a few grenades. Noah quickly took them and waited for a chance to use them. Once the shooting stopped he looked over his cover and saw Carly along with a few of her biker friends slowly enter the warehouse.

Noah looked over to Blake and Drake who were loading their weapons. Noah nodded at them and they saw the grenades in his hands. Drake nodded and the two opened fired on the biker as Noah threw the grenade at the group.

The four of them quickly ran over to the back of the warehouse and fired at them before the grenade went off. They didn't see if it killed the bikers and hopped into the van.

Other Drake jumped into the driver's seat and sped off out of the warehouse. The grenade started a fire and in a matter of seconds it engulfed the entire drug ware house. Other Drake sped around to the front of the warehouse where Noah threw the last of his grenades at the bikes and vans.

As they sped off, Noah watched as the bikes started to blow up one by one as did the vans. Noah and Drake sat next to each other and started to reload their guns while something was following them from behind.

"Is that Carly?" Drake asked. Noah turned and fired his shotgun at her.

She shifted out of the way and pulled out her AP pistol. She fired and bullets started to bounce off the side of the van, nearly hitting Drake a few times. Drake fired at Carly a couple times while Noah fired his shotgun back at her. She moved out of the way again and fired at the driver's side until she ran out of bullets.

She fumbled with the magazine as she tried to reload it, until the van came to a complete stop and she crashed right into it, flying straight into the back of the van. Other Drake turned around in his seat and looked back to see if she was okay.

"Is she still alive?" He asked genuinely concerned for her. Noah got out of the van and slowly approached the wounded girl. Drake followed and the two met at the end and watched as the girl groaned on the ground.

"Yeah, she's fine, let's go." Noah said as he made his way back into the van. He was stopped when Drake grabbed him by his shoulder.

"She'll die if we leave her here." He warned her.

"And if Drake didn't have those grenades we would be dead right now." He assured him. "She was payed to do a job. It was her or us and the way I see it, it might as well be her."

"Others…"

Noah and Drake looked down at her as she looked back up at them. Noah got down on one knee and lowered his ear to her mouth. "What?"

"Douglas sent Jorge Marco and Carmichael after your friends." She groaned.

"Shit, where?" Noah asked. She didn't answered and Drake lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the van.

"Jackie took some of our friends to torch her warehouse and Aaron went out with April and Melena went back to L.S. to watch the strippers.

"Shit, let's go!"

(!)

Meanwhile, Colvin was sitting next to Jackie and Nikki while Jorge, now dressed in a black jumpsuit and a skull mask, landed another punch on Colvin's face. The young boy spat out blood as the psychopath pulled out his serrated knife and held it against his throat.

"Hmm," He mused when Colvin remained unfazed by his captor's threats. "Usually when I get to this point they start crying and begging me to stop or let them live."

"Does it ever work?" Colvin asked with a slur of his words.

"No, but sometimes it pulls on my heart strings." He chuckled before smacking Jackie across the face. She spat out some blood and looked up at Jorge. "You know I have seen some sick, twisted, brutal, no tolerance sons of bitches in my time, but to think that you guys pulled off those heists and got under Doug's skin like that, it just baffles me."

"What baffles me is why you haven't killed us yet." Nikki asked while she tried to break free of her zip ties.

"Eh, truth be told, I enjoy my line of work. I enjoy it so much that it sickens you, doesn't it?" He chuckled under his mask. "I just wanted to let you know that after I've beaten you to a pulp I am going to burn you alive in your shed."

"You'll be dead before the sunrises." Nikki grunted as Jorge pulled out his zippo.

"Funny, Doug said the same thing about you." He laughed. "You really shouldn't have attacked IAA like that. I mean what were you thinking?"

Colvin didn't answer, but he raised his feet and kicked Jorge in the chest and knocked his captor back. He quickly lifted his feet up and slid his restraints from behind his back and under his feet. Jorge regained his position on his feet and he immediately swung at Colvin with his knife.

In his blind rage he cut through his restraints and Colvin was free to attack. He blocked Jorge's attack and struggled to get his gun, but Jorge pushed him back and knocked him into Nikki. Jorge ran after him, but Nathan soon busted through the doors with his combat pistol in his hand and fired at Jorge.

Jorge grabbed his Assault Shotgun with his extended clip and opened fired on him. The gun roared like thunder and created holes the size of basketballs in the shed. Jorge fled and Nathan quickly freed Jackie and Nikki.

"Nathan," Colvin shouted as he went to retrieve his custom AP and his sweeper over on the counter. "Let's get the crazy bastard."

"Fuck yeah," He shouted as he turned to his sister and friend. Nikki nodded at them to go and Nathan followed Colvin out the door. "He just kicked the fucking hornets' nest!"

Nathan got on his dirt bike and Colvin hopped on the back and loaded his Sweeper. They took off after Jorge and his BF Injection. Jorge turned around for a brief second before pulling out his own AP pistol and fired back at them.

Nathan pulled out of the way of the gunfire and Colvin fired back at his car with his Sweeper. He watched the bullets bounce off the bumper, but none of them hit the tires. Jorge fired back and missed as well before he started throwing out hand grenades.

Nathan swerved out of the way and Colvin fired back at Jorge as they started driving through Sandy Shores. Inside his car, Jorge reloaded his pistol and fired back at them, but Colvin managed to get a shot off at his back tire and send his car spinning into a nearby trailer.

Jorge was dizzy from the crash and stumbled out of the driver seat and into the dirt. He gripped his shotgun and his pistol as he staggered to his feet. Nathan and Colvin pulled over to the side and slowly approached Jorge.

Jorge raised his AP pistol and fired at the two. They both ducked behind cover and waited as he pissed away all of his ammo. When his gun went dry he tossed it and swapped over to his assault shotgun.

He open fired and the two split up and took cover behind separate trailers. Jorge smiled.

"Don't fight fate, boys." He chuckled. "One of the lessons I learned growing up. If it was my destiny to be a bad guy then I chose to be a bad guy and if it is your destiny to die then just die."

"Take your own advice, asshole." Nathan said. Jorge fired off his shotgun, but he was only shooting at shadows.

Nathan turned a corner and fired off a round and clipped him in his shoulder. Jorge worked through the pain and fired at Nathan and followed after him as he went back into hiding. He stepped out of hiding to get another shot at him, but he jumped out to early and nearly got blown to pieces. This gave Colvin an opening as he stepped out from his cover and squeezed the trigger to the point where his finger started to bleed.

Bullets flew out of his gun and scattered all over Jorge's body. Colvin watched as red splotches exploded all over his chest one by one. This went on for a few more seconds until his gun finally ran out of bullets.

Jorge's body went limp and fell against a nearby trailer. He slumped down lifeless as blood started drip all over. Nathan slowly approached with his gun aimed at his head as he quickly reached out with his free hand to remove his skull mask.

His brown eyes stared lifelessly into the dirt and without taking any chances he fired a round in between his eyes. He then started kicking him when Colvin approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough," He said in his usual calm and polite tone. "We don't need his influence to spread any more than it has." Nathan looked back down at Jorge and then back at Jorge.

"You're right," He sighed. "Let's go save everyone else."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: How the Story Ends**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and feedback. This is the chapter I have been looking forward to for a long time. I hope you all enjoy it and don't let the title fool you this is not the end of this particular story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV**

* * *

Aaron and April stepped out of the movie theatre giggling and laughing as they talked about the movie, Meltdown.

"Holy shit was that terrible." Aaron chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his girl's waist. She was wearing his hat and laughing as well before burying her face into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I still can't believe they are making a sequel." She giggled as they sauntered down the street. She liked moments like there, no computers for her to hack, no heists to plan and no bullshit agents squeezing them. The only squeeze she was getting was when she got back to their hotel later that night. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, I got a few ideas." He chuckled as his hand wandered down her back and into her back pocket. She rolled her eyes and bumped him with her hips.

"You're an animal, you know that?" She smirked.

"I have been told that before." He smiled back as the two continued walking down the street. While they walked, Aaron spotted a cruiser turning in their direction. Aaron knew this wasn't just some cop, so he grabbed April by her arm and dragged her down a narrow alleyway. April looked at him shocked. "We're being followed."

"Shit, I texted Noah and Nathan and a lot of others, but none of them are calling me back." She grunted. She jumped when she heard some tires screech behind her. She turned to see the cruiser running over the curb and scrapping against the walls of the buildings just to fit down the alley.

"Oh shit, run!" Aaron shouted before pulling out his pistol and popping off rounds at the driver side window. He was hitting, but the driver was not slowing down. Aaron turned around and followed after April, who was running up a fire escape.

He jumped up after her and followed her up to the building's rooftop. He looked down to see the driver side door open and he saw Rick Carmichael dressed in riot gear while wielding a pump-action shotgun. He aimed it up at the two and fired, nearly hitting them both.

Aaron fired back, but the bullets bounced off the hood of his car and one of them bounced off his helmet. Carmichael cocked his shotgun and fired again and again, but he still hit nothing but steel and bricks.

He reloaded his gun and followed them on foot. He slowly made his way to the top of the roof and took aim at Aaron who was covering behind a nearby wall. Aaron jumped and fired his pistol at Carmichael, but he wasn't looking to kill him. He was just looking to get the hell as far away from Carmichael as possible.

Aaron jumped across an alleyway to another rooftop and prayed that none of Carmichael's shotgun rounds hit him. Carmichael took aim again, but he was pissed when he heard the loud click echoing from the barrel of his shotgun. He tossed the empty gun aside and retrieved his glock 22 from his belt.

He chambered a round and went after Aaron who was now carrying an empty pistol. Carmichael smiled and fired at Aaron again. He only missed when April started to climb on his back and clawed at his eyes.

Carmichael threw her off and left himself open for Aaron to tackle him to the ground. Aaron smashed his fist into his head, but Carmichael was stronger than he looked for his age and grabbed him by his hair and sent a right hook to the side of his head.

Aaron fell back, but he didn't go down. He reached into the back of his belt and grabbed his knife and when Carmichael was close enough he pulled it out in a quick swipe and landed a cut across his bullet proof vest. Aaron went for another swing, but Carmichael was ready and blocked his attack and twisted his arm, causing Aaron to lose his grip and drop it.

Carmichael spun Aaron around by his arm and threw him across the rooftop and almost over the edge. Aaron was about to get up, but Carmichael pinned him against the edge and sneered in his face.

"You know I found your cellmate, John," He snarled in his face. Aaron hadn't thought about him in a while. He thought he headed off to Mexico a long time ago. Then it occurred to him, Carmichael found him. "He screamed like a bitch when I strung him up by his balls. How about you bitch," He pulled out his own knife. "Are you gonna scream?"

He brought his knife down on Aaron, but the former convict blocked it and the two were now in a struggle. Aaron looked him and narrowed his eyes at him. April ran up behind Carmichael and she went to stab him in the back of the head with her own knife, but he moved at the last second and she only managed to stab him in his right shoulder.

He let out a painful shout before Aaron managed to place his boot on his chest and lift him over his body and over the edge of the roof. He fell down below screaming and Aaron shouted out to him.

"Did he sound anything like that!?" He shouted right as he landed on top of an oncoming car.

April grabbed Aaron and pulled him away from the edge of the roof. The two looked at each other and they were both just happy they were still alive and unharmed. Aaron moved in to kiss April, but he was cut off by the familiar shouting from Emory.

"I spent all god damn day on this car and for what, for a dirty cop with no sack between his legs to crash on top of it!" He shouted out. Aaron and April looked down to see Emory, Melena and Jim all gathered around the now destroyed car. Jim grabbed the now deceased Carmichael by his head to get a better look at him.

"Well, we finally know that pigs don't fly." Jim chuckled. Melena gave him a disapproved look.

"You've been working on that one for a while, haven't you?" She asked.

"I have had a lot of free time, yes."

(!)

Once everything had settled down with the bikers, the cops and anyone else who had tried to kill them, Noah had everyone meet up at the warehouse where they started to do some spring cleaning.

April and Drake were both scrubbing the computers and hard drives of anything that related to any of their heists and Doug's bullshit heists. Emory was helping Carly with her wounds and while she wasn't speaking to them anymore she was at least not swearing vengeance on them, especially since Noah rated out Doug's plan to screw her over and use her arrest and the arrests of her gang to boost his career.

She was still pissed at them for killing most of her boys, even if some of them were scum. Noah threw some receipts and signup sheets and threw them into a barrel of fire before looking back at his crew.

"Okay everyone, listen up." He called out to his crew. Everyone looked over to him and waited what he had to say. "I got text from Doug asking me if I was still alive. He's getting nervous."

"Yeah, he knows we're coming for his ass next." Nathan chuckled. "And I say we do it now."

"No, we need to get all of the weight off of our shoulders first." Noah explained. "We also need to take down Darius, Freddy and all of the Merry Weather flunkies."

"Agreed, we need to act now." Emory said. "I say we expose Merry Weather." He looked back over to Carly, who was slumped against the wall and paying them no attention. "You know how to help us, don't you?"

"Why would you even need me?" She snapped. "You already know where they live."

"Yes, but we don't know where they are based out in. We need to hit them hard and at once." Emory explained. "I know you know, Doug would never risk himself or his public faces to be associated with their hot items."

"What's in it for me?" She asks. Emory answered her question with his revolver held against her temple. She sat there unfazed and merely shrugged her shoulders. "Big whoop, it's not the first time I've had this happen."

"How about one point five million dollars." Melena asked. Carly and everyone else looked over in her direction. "Eagle over here has a large bounty on his head and it increases every year. We just so happen to have a serial killer lying under the tarp in the back. With a little dental work and some fire you have yourself some easy money heading your way."

"Hmm…deal."

(!)

 _The next day._

Noah was told by Doug to meet him at the oil derricks in El Burro Heights. He was told to bring ten million dollars and whatever it was that he had stolen from the I.A.A. Noah stood by the Lost M.C. van he had Emory worked on that day they rescued, Nikki.

Noah checked the clip of his combat pistol for the fifth time in an hour and waited for Doug to hurry the hell up and get there already. Finally, for what seemed like forever, Doug's car came trailing up the dirt road and pulled up in front of Noah.

Doug stepped out wearing a black hoodie and shades with a dark pair of pants and boots. Noah rolled his eyes at his disguise and approached him.

"Nice outfit, very inconspicuous." Noah chuckled.

"Shut up," He snapped before taking a quick glance around. "Were you followed?"

"By who, you are the only one that has been following me for the past month." Noah grunted. "Can you knock this shit off I really want to get this over with."

"Are you in a hurry to get rid of me, Noah?" Doug chuckled. Noah just rolled his eyes and approached the back of the van and opened the back doors, retrieving two large duffle bags. He let out a small grunt as he lifted the bags up and threw them at Doug's feet.

"There is your money." Noah chuckled. Doug gave one of the bags a kick with his boot.

"And whatever you stole from the I.A.A?" He asked, but Noah gave him a confused look as he shrugged his shoulders. "Noah, please, I know you are thick headed, but you are not light headed. I know you went to I.A.A. for something to use against me, but you came up short. I also know you hate to leave empty handed so you took something to use against me. I want it and I want it now."

"Who said I stole something from the I.A.A.?" Noah chuckled as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small red book. Doug's eyes widened when his eyes landed on that small book. "I just stole this from your house."

"That's…that's…"

"You're small, but calculated book on all your associates, secret stashes and my favorite, pawns." Noah chuckled. "I liked how you listed my team under pawns."

"Where did you get that?" He snapped.

"Oh, that night when my boys went to the I.A.A. I went over to your house and swiped this from your safe." He stated in an upbeat attitude. Doug was still not convinced it was that easy. "What, all that time you were watching me you didn't think I would watch you right back?"

"But," Doug stopped himself from saying more and merely stuck out his hand. "It doesn't matter. You killed Jorge, Carly and Carmichael. They were expendable pawns, just like you. Now, my book please."

"Oh, sure," He tossed the book at Doug and he watched him fumble with it to catch it. "I don't want that anywhere near me besides; it's no longer useful to me."

"What do you mean?" Doug asked.

"Why don't you give Freddy a call?" Noah chuckled. "I'm sure he will fill you in."

Doug mashed his finger on the screen and called his partner. He waited impatiently as the phone just kept ringing and ringing before going to voicemail. Doug gritted his teeth and looked at Noah.

"What did you do?"

Noah merely smiled.

(!)

 _Earlier that day._

 _Freddy was walking home from work getting ready for Doug's big plan to unfold. He didn't need to do anything other than make himself look presentable. He pulled off his badge as he approached his house and he was puzzled by all the cop cars that were around his house._

 _He showed his badge to the on-coming agents and cops before being approached by an older man. His hair was grey and balding and he had a beard that was the same color._

" _Frederick Johnson," He smiled as he stuck out his hand. "Dave Norton, we following up on a missing person's report from Nathan Rogers regarding his sister, Nicole 'Nikki' Rogers."_

" _What the hell does that have to do with me?" Freddy snapped._

" _Well, Nathan said that you two were friends at one point, until his parent's deaths." He chuckled._

" _Yeah, because he fucking killed them!" He snapped. "And I don't know where his stupid fucking sister is."_

" _Well, that's another thing; apparently he went to her house the other night to find ransacked and he said that his neighbors reported a man with your description walking away with something large hauled over your shoulder."_

" _That's bullshit!" He snapped. "You know that guy has been off the fucking radar since he was a teen, right?"_

" _Yes, he told us that he has been living with his friend, Drake Anderson down in Sandy Shores." Dave chuckled. "People don't even have I.D's out there. Look, I'm just gonna cut to it, we have a warrant to search your home and we will search it."_

 _They jumped when they heard something clatter in the garage and everyone moved in to investigate. A couple of cops cracked open the door and they were shocked at what was inside._

 _Nikki was strung up from a chain hanging from the ceiling and she was dressed in pink lingerie and fishnet stockings and for a very strange reason clown makeup smeared on her face._

 _The walls were surrounded with multiple pictures of girls who had gone missing the past year and there were even traces of blood on the floor._

 _Fredrick Johnson was screwed._

(!)

"Clown makeup?" Doug said in a cross between confusion and disgust.

"Yeah, it was Jackie's idea, she said it would make Freddy seem even more twisted and crazy, but she could have been screwing with her for eating the last brownie last night." Noah said with a smug grin.

"So, you framed him for human trafficking and kidnapping?"

"And the murder of Nathan's parents." Noah finished. "Nathan planted his mother's necklace and his father's watch in his safe. So, your future mayor is now going to be an inmate this time next week."

"I still have dirt on you, Noah!" Doug grunted. "And that dirt is Jim Johnson!"

"No, you have nothing on me, Doug!" Noah shouted. "You don't even have any money!"

Doug looked down at the bags and he quickly unzipped both of them. They were filled with nothing but phone books. Doug looked up at Noah and he grinned down at his former friend.

"I tracked down Darius and his men and framed them all!" Noah shouted. "I planted Emory's bear suit and Eagle's mask in their hideout and I even left the crates from that crashed Merry Weather plane there as well so they could trace the weapons that were witnessed back to them. Bottom line, the word is out. Merry Weather is to blame for everything that has happened and everyone knows it was all staged. From what Dave Norton has told me, Merry Weather will be held up on so many charges it's fucking crazy As for Jim, he is finally declared dead. Carly claimed his bounty this morning at least that's what the corner will say. Jorge's teeth will match his dental records, perfectly. "

"No!" He shouted.

"Yes, and you are the conspirator." Noah explained. "Even as we speak you are being hunted down by the cops, F.I.B. and I.A.A." Noah cleared his throat and boasted his plan blow by blow.

"So, here is how the story ends, Freddy is a disgraced cop on his way to prison, Darius and his flunkies are a bunch of charlatans who rigged themselves for success only to fail and you went from being America's most loved to America's most wanted. You're dreams are crumbling into nothing as we speak while my team and I will be taking over the city. The money will start flowing and we will take everything and give you nothing but the bullet from my gun."

"You are fucked, asshole." Doug snarled. "You think you can just fuck me over and get away with it?"

"You mean like you did to me and Greg, Seth, Berry, Sarah, Terra and Sal?" Noah snarled at him. "You fucked us all over!"

"It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Doug chuckled. "You were all supposed to go to prison, but instead you decide to grow a conscious and fuck it up for everyone!" His face broke out in a smirk. "Bruce always said that you would end up a disappointment, he was right."

"Fuck him." Noah pulled out his combat pistol and aimed it at Doug's head. "There's a dead biker shot with Jim's SNS pistol. This will make it look like a deal gone wrong."

"Or a deal gone right." Doug suggested. "Bruce, he is still in Liberty City. He was the one who orchestrated the massacre back in Liberty City. We can catch him together and take him down."

"You tried to fuck me and my gang out of everything just so you could reap the rewards and now that your ass is against the fire you want to be partners?" Noah snapped.

"Buddy, I'm all you ever had."

Noah pulled the trigger and watched blood splatter all over the dirt road. The gunfire echoed out into the desert before echoing with the sounds of the metal screeching from the working oil pumps. Noah just stared down at Doug and didn't know how to feel.

He should be happy now that he and his friends were free from his control, but he just felt empty inside.

Jim rolled in on a dirt bike and Noah quickly got on. The two sped off towards the large Los Santos sign overlooking the city where his friends were gathered, drinking beers.

"Hey," Drake chuckled. "Are we good?"

"Everyone is either dead or arrested, so yes." Noah chuckled as he grabbed a beer from the cooler. He nodded over to Nikki. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded. Her face still had some white makeup on. "The makeup was a little to much though."

"I bet the look on Freddy's face was worth it though." Jackie chuckled.

"Absolutely." Both Nathan and Nikki chuckled.

"So, what happens now?" Colvin asked. Noah stared out into the city. The sun was setting and the sky was orange giving the city a dark golden glow.

"This is our city. We will do whatever the fuck we want."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Just One Name**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support it makes me so happy how you guys loved the big plan to take down Doug last chapter. I hope you enjoy the next plot of my story. Big changes are a coming. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV.**

* * *

The alarm on Melena's cellphone went off and she groaned at the loud annoyance it was causing her. She cursed at herself for letting Jackie talk her into drinking all that tequila and eating the worm. She didn't even remember coming home last night, let alone setting her alarm.

After a minute of slamming her hand on the touch screen she finally shut the alarm off or at least put the little fucker on mute and she sat up on her side of the bed stretching her arms out. It was a big day today, today would be the day that Aaron and April would finally tie the knot and get married. So naturally her and her friends decided to get hammered and high beyond their limits before the big day.

Melena let out another heavy yawn before feeling two slim, warm arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Jackie, naked and nuzzling her cheek into Melena's lower back.

"Morning," She mumbled.

"Good morning." Melena giggled.

"Say it in French." She groaned. Melena rolled her eyes and raised her right hand to Jackie's wrists and ran her digits up and down her arms.

"Bonjour," She said feeling Jackie giggle behind her. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Huh?"

"How are you today?"

"Oh, I feel like a million things, so I am great thanks." They both shared a laugh and Melena tapped her arm. "Come on, baby girl. We have a wedding to go to."

"Wow, one night of misguided and awkward sex and you already want to get hitched?" She asked as she started to dig though her discarded pants pockets and pulled out a joint. "It doesn't take much to woo you, does it?"

"Bite me," Melena snorted while digging through her underwear drawer. "We have to get ready for Aaron and April's wedding."

"I know I'm just ball busting." Jackie said as she lit up and took a puff. "I got my clean clothes in the trunk of my car." Jackie said while watching Melena change. First she slipped on some stockings with a pair of white and black laced bra and panties. Melena picked up Jackie's purple panties and tossed them at her.

"Come on and get dressed we have an hour and a half drive a head of us." Melena scolded. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black blazer and dress shoes.

"Can't I smoke a bowl and watch you dress?" Jackie whined. Melena said nothing and simply grabbed the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around her body. Once it was secured she raised an eyebrow at Jackie who simply stuck out her tongue out at her. "Fine, I'll go get dressed."

Melena watched her slip on her undies and then her pants before getting her top and walking out the door. Melena shook her head once again and readied herself for the day.

A lot has changed in the past year since Noah killed Doug. Melena still laughs when she recalls how she posed as a Merry Weather grunt in order to sneak that crate of evidence in Darius's hideout. She still wishes she could see his face when he saw Emory's stupid mascot costume and Jim's eagle mask and how she helped arrange that frame up with Freddy by staging Nikki as a sex abused victim.

Not one of those crooked fuckers stood a chance. She heard that Merry Weather was disbanded and the I.A.A. was still under investigation to this day. Darius and Freddy are serving two life sentences and were not eligible for parole.

After they were arrested Noah and the rest of the team had taken over the city with very little effort. With the Vagos and Ballas scattered this allowed the remnants of Grove Street to take over their hood once again. Jackie arranged her drugs to be moved through them while Emory took over the chop shops. Nothing got stripped without his permission in that town.

He went legit and now owns a car dealership in Los Santos. Drake, Nathan and Nikki went into business together and turned the Broken Arrow into a chain restaurant and opened all across America, but Drake still runs the one out in Grapeseed.

Colvin, Aaron, April and Jim still work for Noah, who arranges most of the deals and heists around the city. Thanks to his connections and deals he no longer needs to do bank jobs or heists anymore. They have gone completely legit.

April helps to rinse their money while working at the jewelry store Noah set up to sell their stolen jewels. It was such a crime it made Noah laugh. Colvin still helps out with Jackie's drug transactions and guards her deals to make sure none of those gangbangers get to greedy and press their luck.

Aaron was head of Noah's security while Melena became his legal adviser, being a former lawyer had its perks. She even set up her own office for openly gay people and unfair practices. If she was going to be a shady lawyer she was going to be a charitable one.

Life was pretty good for the gang. They had L.S. and Blaine County and they were all living the good life from now till the end.

Melena finished dressing and stepped out of her house in Rockford hills and met Jackie who was dressed in a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Melena didn't even want to know where she got dressed.

"Come on." She pulled out the keys to her car, Pegassi Vacca and opened the door for her friend. "Time to attend a wedding."

(!)

Noah met his friends at church and he was currently making sure that everything was prepared for the wedding. He was arranging the table cloths, making sure the flowers were tied around the pews down the aisle and making sure that each table had a bottle of the same champagne.

With all the running around you would think he was the one getting married. Emory ran up after him after he saw him flip out on a poor flower girl.

"Relax, man." He chuckled as he led him away from the poor girl "Everything is fine."

"Fine, I want it to be perfect, _man_!" Noah snapped. "If it wasn't for April we wouldn't have made our wealth as fast as we did and if we didn't have Aaron we would have had our asses kicked all over L.S."

"Come on, they know you mean well." Emory chuckled again. "You don't need to be Bridezilla in order for them o appreciate you."

"Eh, just humor me, alright." Noah picked up a wicker basket filled with envelopes. "Now, excuse me while I hand out these cards with their vows on them and give them a whiff I spent ten hours dousing them with desert sage perfume."

Noah rushed back to the church leaving Emory with a scented card, but to Noah's credit it did smell nice.

(!)

It was noon by the time the wedding started and everyone watched as they prepared to say their vows. Noah was Aaron's best man while Nikki was April's maid of honor.

Drake and Nathan provided the food and Melena and the rest of the girls were bridesmaids. The two stood before each other and declared their love for one another.

"Aaron," April started. "When I first saw you at the Broken Arrow, I didn't know what to think. You were talking like a cartoon cowboy, you were a cowboy hat like a hipster and to this day you still smell like chewed tobacco." Everyone got a laugh out of that. "But, when that douchebag started to hit on me you were the only one to help me that night, not that I needed it, but when you broke his nose for me, I knew you were the only man for me."

"April," Aaron started. "When I first saved you from that guy all I was thinking about was how laid I was going to get that night, but I never thought that this nerdy, attractive girl would ever be my wife. The only thing I can say is that I love you and I could not be any happier that you are here in white."

They kissed and were officially husband and wife.

(!)

The wedding was gorgeous. Everyone was dancing and drinking and just being happy for the newlyweds. Noah and Emory were sharing a drink with Nathan, Drake and Nikki at the bar while Melena and Jackie were dancing with April and Aaron on the dance floor.

"Ugh, this booze is kicking my ass." Noah grunted as he remained slumped on the bar. "So, did I do good?"

"Yes, you did well." Emory chuckled. "Seriously it was their wedding."

"And I helped." Noah slurred.

"Yes you did." Drake encouraged. "You took over their wedding, did you write their vows too."

"I wish I had." Noah laughed. "Holy shit I am wasted."

"Hey have you heard anything about Darius or Freddy?" Nathan asked bringing everyone's attention to him.

"I haven't thought about them since I paid that high class hooker to take me around the world." Noah chuckled. "Why the hell are you bringing those assholes up anyways?"

"Because, I have been keeping tabs on them, that's why." Nathan stated. "Apparently they all got stabbed last night in their cells."

"I'm not surprised." Colvin said as he handed Drake two empty beer bottles. "Freddy did blame them for the human trafficking after all. I'm surprised they even lasted that long in prison."

"Screw them." Nikki said following Colvin. "Didn't you hear that he had me chained up in his garage with clown makeup on me?" She giggled and gave them a wink. The rest of the crew met them up at the bar as Nikki started to give them shots. Jim grabbed one of the shot glasses and held it up high.

"Here is to April and Aaron who we wish a lifetime of happiness and here is to Freddy and Darius…we never really cared and we are glad you are dead."

"Here, here!" Everyone said before slamming their shot and slamming their glasses on the bar counter.

"Okay, I'm gonna get." Noah sighed before pulling out an envelope and handing it to April. "This is for you guys."

"Aw, Noah," April swooned before opening it. Her eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit, ten grand for flowers!"

Noah snatched the bill out of her hand in lightning speed before giving them the envelope for their honeymoon. "Whoops, sorry!"

"I don't know if I want this now, you've already spent so much." April said in concern.

"Save it," Noah held his hands up for them to stop. "I want you guys to enjoy your honeymoon."

"Okay, thank you." She said with an uneasy tone in her voice. Aaron wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "Thank you for this, Noah."

He waved goodbye as his limo driver opened the door for him. It wasn't long after he left that everyone else started to leave one by one. After Aaron and April got changed into some casual clothe, they had their driver take them to the airport. They chose to go to Vice City for their honey moon and thanks to the checks everyone had given them they would have a great time.

On the drive over, April and Aaron looked over the checks and were writing down the names of people they would give a thank you note to. While going through the names there was one name that stuck out to Aaron.

"Bruce?" He asked to himself. There was no last name or words of encouragement, just a name. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I don't know, I don't know anyone named Bruce then again I don't even know half the people who showed up at our wedding other than our own dysfunctional family." She chuckled, but Aaron was not laughing. He knew that name from somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"Baby, stop worrying about it." She giggled as she kissed his cheek. She was a little hurt when he didn't even acknowledge her kiss. He just had that blank stare across his face and he couldn't shake the name, Bruce.

That's when it hit him.

"BRUCE!" Aaron shouted, startling his new wife. He looked over at her in concern and gripped her hands with his own. "He is Noah's old boss from Liberty City!" He looked up at the driver of the limo.

"Hey, turned this bitch around, back to Noah's house!" He shouted out to the limo driver, but the driver just ignored him. Aaron grabbed the cork from the champagne bottle and tossed at him. "Did you hear me, I said turn around!"

The driver still did not listen. That's when Aaron noticed that they have been going in the wrong direction for the past half-hour. They weren't going to the airport they were going towards one of the hangars.

Aaron glanced up at the driver and he kicked himself for not noticing it sooner. This guy was not one of their drivers which meant he had to have been one of Bruce's boys. They pulled over to a nearby hangar door where they are greeted by a couple of men armed with heavy pistols.

The driver stepped out and held a gun on the two of them.

"Out, now!" He ordered. Aaron stood before his wife to shield from any gunfire. He also showed her the knife hidden in his lower belt. She retrieved it and discretely hid it behind her wrist.

Aaron stepped out and she soon followed. The driver had his gun pressed against Aaron's back and both of the gunmen had their guns on him. She saw an opening on the guard in front of her and without hesitation she flung her wrist up in a quick motion and sent the knife into the center of his chest.

The guard let out a groan before falling back taking the other two by surprise. April ducked behind the car as Aaron grabbed at the driver's gun and twisted his arm around, aiming the gun at the guard and making the driver shoot his own associate. Four bullets struck the guard in his chest before Aaron turned the gun on the driver and struck him in his leg. The driver fell down on the ground screaming as Aaron took his gun and aimed it at his head. April ran around the car and met her husband who wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not!" She raised her foot and stomped down on the drivers wounded leg causing him to scream out in pain. "This was supposed to be our special day and our fucking honeymoon!"

Aaron chuckled and gave him a light kick as well.

"You hear that, asshole?" He chuckled. "You pissed off the bride, my wife, and now you are going to have to pay for ruining her day. I think I'll take my time with you."

"Go ahead, prick." The driver chuckled from the ground. "Take all the time in the world and by the time I'm dead so will the rest of your fucking gang."

"What did you do?" Aaron asked. He tried like hell to keep his tone even, but he knew the driver could tell he was scared for his friends.

"You think I am the only one after your friends, there's a fucking bounty on all your heads and everyone is looking to collect!" He snarled before his phone started ringing. It wasn't coming from Aaron and April's dress didn't have any pockets. They both looked down at the driver and heard the ringing coming from his pocket.

Aaron reached down and collected his phone from his pants pocket and checked to see who was calling. There on the screen was just one name.

"Bruce," He tossed the phone on the driver's chest. "Answer it and put it on speaker."

The driver just looked at him before grabbing his phone and answering it he even put it on speaker like he requested.

"Bruce?"

"Bruno, my friend," A smooth voice came from the other end. "Tell me those hicks weren't too much trouble for you."

Bruno didn't respond, but Aaron did with a bullet to his head. Bruno fell dead and Aaron looked down at the phone.

"No trouble for him, but a shit storm for you, asshole!" Aaron shouted down at the phone. He looked over at his wife. "Come on, we need to go and warn everyone else."

(!)

Nathan, Drake and Nikki were all hanging out at the Broken Arrow after their day at the wedding. They were having a few drinks and laughing about their time there when Nikki noticed the tomahawk stuck in the side of the wall.

"Hey, did you forget to take that out, or did you just put it back in?" She asked. Drake looked over at the small weapon and laughed.

"Wow, after everything that has happened I forgot all about it." He smiled and grabbed the handle just as someone walked through the front door, which was strange since he had closed sign up and the door locked.

"Sorry, we're closed." Nathan said. The man said nothing before he quickly pulled out a suppressed combat pistol from his coat pocket. He didn't get a shot off as the tomahawk from earlier found itself in the side of his head.

Nathan and Nikki looked over to see Drake pulling out his desert eagle and tossed Nikki her suppressed shotgun. Nathan had his pistol on him and they all quickly hid behind the bar and aimed their guns at the door.

They waited for more men to come, but they kept hearing gunfire echoing from the outside. After a minute of shooting it stopped and no one knew what to do, until someone knocked against the door.

"Are you guys opened?" Jim's voice said from the other side. "I have a real hankering for a fish fry." Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Fish Fry Friday is tomorrow." Drake called out as he watched his friend walk in.

"It's twelve'o'one in the a.m." He stated.

"I hate you."

"Guys," Emory said as he was followed by Colvin. "We were driving home from the strip club when some of these assholes started shooting at us."

"In my brand new car too!" Colvin shouted before tripping over the corpse with the tomahawk in his head. "I see you've had some trouble too."

"Could have been worse if you hadn't shown up." Drake said as he pried the weapon from the side of his head. "Where is everyone else?"

"I just got a text from, April." Nikki said, holding up her phone. "She and Aaron got attacked, but they are fine. They are on their way home right now."

"Okay, what about Noah and Melena and Jackie?" Emory asked.

"Let's go find them right now!" Colvin said.

"Right." Drake said before moving back behind the bar to place the tomahawk back into the post. This war was far from over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: One Dysfunctional Family**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support everyone. I loved your reviews and your ideas about what is to come. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of our rag tag team of bandits. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV.**

* * *

Melena and Jackie were snuggled against each other in Melena's bed after hours of sensual love making, or 'Bumping uglies' as Jackie crudely stated. Jackie was slumped against Melena's chest as the other woman ran her hands down the woman's dreadlocks. She never would have admitted it, but she enjoyed moments like these, no heists or outrunning cops and killers with a grudge, just the two of them getting high and getting laid.

"Hmm," Melena mumbled as she held Jackie closer. She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard a very small creak from her hallway. She knew that someone would just mistake it for the wind of the central air booting up, but the pit in her stomach told her that she was not alone in her house.

She wrapped her arms around Jackie and slowly rolled the both of them off the bed, dragging the blankets with them. She quickly unraveled the blankets from their tangled bodies and threw them back on the bed before retrieving her SNS pistol from her bedside drawer.

She slowly crawled to the end of her bed and aimed her gun at the bedroom door. She watched as the door slowly opened and saw the moonlight shine through the curtains and reveal a suppressed combat pistol. The assailant didn't wait a second longer before firing six rounds into her bed. Melena fired two rounds into the chest of the assassin and listened to him fall back into the hallway and stumble into something that caused something glass to shatter.

She let out a loud groan realizing that he must have knocked over her decretive vase that cost her three grand. This is why she shouldn't have nice things. She looked down at Jackie who was mumbling in her sleep before snuggling into the floor.

"Ugh, you will most likely be the death of me." She grunted before standing up and approaching the hallway. She was still in her underwear, but she didn't care, she just wanted this guy dead and out of her fucking house.

She crept closer to the door and aimed her gun down the hallway and she fired at another assailant, this time in his head. She watched him fall down dead, but the one she had shot earlier had jumped up from the ground and grabbed for her gun. They both struggled for the gun and stumbled back into Melena's bedroom and onto the floor.

The assailant pulled out a knife from his belt and took a stab at her head, but she dodged and delivered a left hook to his face. He cringed for a moment before raising the knife again, but this time a bullet flew through his head causing him to slump over dead. Melena looked over at the bed to see Jackie, naked with a revolver in her hand.

"That guy was a dick." She groaned. "I can't even sleep one off without someone trying to kill us."

"Well, nice to see you're finally up." Melena snapped as she got up from the floor. Jackie looked hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone could break into your house. This place is like a fortress." She said.

"I know, which is why I am currently wondering how these assholes passed through my security measures." She grunted. She jumped when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw Nikki's name and picture on the screen. "Nikki?"

"Oh thank god." She gasped on the other end. "We thought you were dead."

"Almost, these bastards got inside my house, somehow." She said as she crouched down and pulled off her would be killer's mask. "Holy shit!"

"What, what is it!?" Nikki shouted.

"The guy that tried to kill me, he is one of those Merry Weather bastards we had arrested last year." She explained as she examined the face. "Yes, there is no doubt about it."

"Shit, look we are all heading to, Noah's house. Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, Jackie is here with me, we'll be there in an hour." She explained before hanging up. Her body tensed when felt something brush against her ass. She looked over her shoulder to see Jackie's hand caressing her bottom. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little turned on with you and your bad ass assassin look." She said while biting her lip bashfully. Melena moved her hand away and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm standing here half naked with a gun in my hand and blood on my chest and you're turned on?" She snapped. "How high are you?"

"As high as a rocket ship." She giggled. "I'm sorry I know this is a bad time."

"Ugh, I have told you that you would be the death of me, right?" Melena grunted. Jackie nodded. "Good, now it's time for a quick shower." She stomped past Jackie and grabbed her hand dragging her to the bathroom.

(!)

Noah sat in his office with the door locked as everyone was gathered around his household. He loved his new house. It once belonged to Devin Weston, but since he went belly up on the side of the cliff in the trunk of his car while his security laid dead on the lawn and his pool this house was a freaking steal.

He looked over at his security monitors and he was relieved to see Jackie and Melena standing on his door step. He knew he had to go out there eventually and face the music, but he didn't have the stomach to face them.

He knew Bruce was gunning for them for a week now, but with Aaron and April's wedding, he didn't want to risk ruining everything for those two after everything they have done. He reached down to his desk drawer and pulled out both a bottle of whiskey and his trusty combat pistol. His face broke out in a smile as he looked down the sights.

He stole this gun from the security guard of the armored car he robbed when he got back into the game. This gun has been his piece ever since and it has never let him down. He would need it for when he met Bruce again. A knock broke him from his thinking.

"Noah, we need to talk." Jim said from the other side.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He grabbed his bottle and unscrewed the cap before taking a few gulps.

Now that he had some liquid courage in him he would be able to face his dysfunctional family. Noah stood up from his desk chair and made his way to the door and opened it up and received a fist to his face by his head of security.

Noah stumbled back into his office and fell into his desk as Aaron stepped in and grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt.

"You knew for over a week that this asshole was gunning for us didn't you?" He snapped in his face as the rest of the gang started to try and break the two apart. "He tried to kill my wife, he nearly killed Drake and his whole family at his own bar and broke into Melena's house while they were sleeping!"

"Aaron," Colvin shouted as he broke it up. "Now is the time we all need to be calm and collected not angry and drunk!" He motioned over to the whiskey.

"He's right," Emory said as he grabbed the bottle off of Noah's desk. "We need to understand what this, Bruce's next move is."

"Noah, when exactly did you know he was coming for us?" Drake asked. Noah remained on the ground, slumped against his desk.

"He sent an envelope last week." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "It had a picture of my old gang with all their faces scratched off except mine and Bruce's. That's it. The truth is I don't know what he is doing or where he is."

"You think he is a part of the commission?" Melena asked.

"Not a chance in hell, but he has connections if he was able to break out Merry Weather and not get caught." Noah grunted.

"Maybe you weren't the only one playing dead." Emory stated. "He could have been taking over Liberty City while you were here taking over Los Santos."

"True, but everyone knows who he is and how he was responsible for the blood bath at Middle Park. Hell, his face was all over the fucking news!"

"Maybe, he runs it from the shadows." Melena said. "He could just be pulling the strings."

Possibly, I don't fucking know!" He growled as he snatched the bottle out of Emory's hand before he started chugging again. "He's always been the brains behind our gang. I was just the muscle. He was the reason the commission was even looking in our direction."

"So he is good," Nathan said as he stepped in. "So are we."

"I don't know." Noah groaned the alcohol was clearly taking effect. "I feel this weight man, like I may be in over my head. Like this asshole will finally be the one to put me down for good."

"Fuck that." Nathan said again. "We thought we were done when Doug had Freddy and Darius come after us, but we didn't give up did we?" Noah shook his head. "Hell no, so Colvin is right. We need to be collected and think."

Noah was still feeling like shit, but he knew he was right. He needed to be a leader again. He knew he was starting to get soft when he and his family were starting to make easy money. This was the time to put up or shut up.

"Okay, we know that he is sending people to track up down and kill us." Noah said as he staggered to his feet. "That doesn't mean we have to just sit back and take it. We could do some looking ourselves."

"What are you saying?" Drake asked.

"I am saying that we go to Liberty City, hunt that little shit down and fill him with so many fucking holes that they won't even be able to identify him by his teeth."

"Okay then I guess we are going to, Liberty City." Jim said.

"I've never been." Jackie said.

"You probably did, you just don't remember." Nikki grunted.

"Hold on just one minute!" Aaron snapped. "What about me and April?"

"What about you?" Noah said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Go on your honeymoon and live your life. Right now, you two are the only ones who have a chance at a real future."

"That's a bit cold." April said. "I mean why did you keep this all to yourself?"

"I wanted you two to have a good wedding." He explained. "I didn't want Bruce to ruin it."

"Thank you for that, but he ruined it when he abducted us and had a gun pressed against my wife's head." Aaron grunted. "I'm going and I'm going to kill him."

"Aaron," Noah sighed again and slammed his hand on his desk. "I owe you for what happened to you. You don't owe me anything."

"True, but you did pay for the whole wedding." April said as she grabbed Noah's laptop. "We owe you that much and that asshole owes me a honeymoon."

"Damn it." Noah said.

"Face it, you're stuck with us." Colvin said as he smacked him in the arm.

"Yay, lucky me." He chuckled sarcastically.

(!)

A few days later the gang made their way to Liberty City using their private jet. Noah looked down at the bustling metropolis. It was night time when they had arrived over the city and Noah watched the sea of lights sparkle across the ground below.

"Hmm," Noah pondered. He's been anxious since the moment he set foot on the jet. There was nothing good in Liberty City and he knew it, but he also knew he needed to put Bruce down in order to protect his family.

The airplane bounced when it landed and he let out a heavy breath when he knew he was finally in his old home town. When the plane came to a complete stop he opened the door and felt the cold air hit his face.

"Damn, forgot how cold it gets this time of year." Noah said as he pulled on the collar of his jacket.

"Yeah, let's just get to the hotel so we can figure out our next move." Nathan informed. The limo approached the hangar and the gang stepped in.

"I might have an idea." April said as she flipped open her laptop. "On the plane ride over I went over a list of known places where Bruce might have been seen. I also kept tabs on Darius and Freddy as well. I told what few contacts I have to give me a call if they get any sightings."

"Sounds good." Aaron said. "We need a place to squeeze them though."

"He's right," Nathan weighed in. "I doubt the bellhops are going to be cool with us torturing Bruce's boys of info in their villa's."

"I know a place." Noah explained. "It's my old hangout in Alderny. No one will look for us there."

"Sounds good," Melena said. "So Noah you have to be happy to be back home after being gone for so long."

"Not really." Noah said with a solemn expression. "This city has nothing but bad memories. I honestly won't feel better until I am back home in Los Santos."

"Yeah, I feel you." Jim said. "But the sooner we find that snake the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"Okay, we're almost at the hotel," He explained. "We will go over our plan of action there."

(!)

The group had gathered in the penthouse in the Majestic Hotel where they laid down their plan of action for finding Bruce.

"Okay, so here is what we have so far." Noah explained. "I put in a call to a contact I have in both the L.C.P.D. and the F.I.B. Both of them say that Bruce hasn't been spotted since the incident."

"Or they are on Bruce's payroll." Jim stated as he popped open a beer. Noah shook his head.

"He never relied on law enforcement he didn't want to risk them getting greedy and asking for more." Noah stated. "But they did see Darius down at the docks. He's on some ship called the Platypus or something."

"I just checked the records that ship is owned by someone called, Ricky Slate." April explained.

"Son of a bitch," Noah sighed. "That was a joke between us. He said that he would name his son after me, Ricky Slate, because he liked the name Slate, but Noah was the name of the pussy that saved his ass."

"What a dick." Nathan said.

"Tell me about it." Noah said. "Okay, he is obviously baiting the hook, so how are we going to do this, guns a blazing or are we going to play it quite."

"I say we go in, but pick them off from the distance." Jim said. "I can keep you covered with my rifle while the rest of you go in quietly."

"Sounds like a plan." Drake said. "This isn't Sandy Shores; cops will be crawling all over the place the second a gun goes off."

"Okay," Noah grabbed his case and opened it up before he took out his shotgun and combat pistol. "It's been a while since we've seen Darius, why don't we go and see how he is doing."

(!)

A few days later Darius's men were moving a bunch of crates that held the guns Bruce was shipping over to Mexico to the cartel. Noah was determined to make sure that ship didn't leave the docks.

Two men were carrying a wooden crate filled with assault rifles, but before they could even make it to the ramp, they both fell to the ground with a bullet hole in each of their heads.

"Great shot, Eagle." Noah said as he and the rest of his gang started to take point on each side of the ship.

Jim was set up on a building overlooking the docks, Noah, Jackie and Nathan would take out the men on the docks while the rest of the team took down the ship itself. Drake, Nikki and Colvin would take the top of the ship while Aaron, Emory and April took the bottom of the ship.

Noah moved in and used his shot gun to put down two more grunts while Jackie used her Uzi to take down three who were smoking by a container. Nathan picked off the remaining three with his combat rifle. Not one of them was Darius.

Meanwhile, the remaining six snuck aboard the ship by swimming and each group split up. Drake used his new Tec-9 to take down a few that was on the deck while Nikki used her suppressed shotgun to take down any of the guards patrolling the halls. When they reached the control room, Colvin broke into the control room and used his sweeper to spray and pay every single person in the room.

He reloaded his sweeper after they took down the remaining guards and he and Nikki approached the window where they saw Drake taking cover from some guards.

"Light'em up!" He shouted up to them.

Nikki used her machine pistol for better accuracy and the two opened fired down at the remaining troops, killing them all with ease.

Down below, Emory watched as Aaron and April took down the remaining guards while he held his revolver in the mouth of one of the deck hands.

"Darius, where is he?" Emory demanded.

"He left, dumbass." He chuckled. "He knew you were coming!"

"Thanks." Emory said before pulling the trigger. He dropped the boy and watched it slump to the ground before radioing Noah. "Noah, I just got word that he left earlier today."

"Jim said that he's been here all day!" Noah snapped.

"He hasn't left, he's still there." Jim said from his line. "He's just hiding."

"Yeah, but where?" Drake asked as he pulled out his eagle.

Suddenly they heard something rattling from one of the containers. Drake and Aaron both slowly approached it and Drake slowly moved in to open it. Before he could even touch the handle, bullets started flying through the door, causing everyone to take cover.

Noah and his group rushed up onto the deck to see what was happening when a man covered head to toe in military grade bullet proof armor and wielding a minigun.

"Looking for me, assholes?" Darius shouted as he started firing again. Everyone ducked out of the way of the oncoming bullets from Darius's gun.

Noah leaped out of the way and fired off three rounds from his shotgun and managed to hit him in the chest, but all it did was knock him back and give away his location. Noah ran away as Darius opened fired on him as everyone shot at him.

Melena took off the silencer from her Bullpop rifle and fired at his back, but her bullets did nothing to harm him. Jim took a shot at him as well, but his rifle round just bounced off of his helmet. This was some serious armor.

Colvin was running away from Darius before taking cover behind a container that was filled with guns. He was breaking heavily as he checked that he was out of ammo, not that any of his bullets did any good.

His eyes caught sight of another crate, but instead of assault rifles this one was a grenade launcher with six grenades. He jumped when a few bullets whipped past his head while he loaded the grenade launcher.

Once it was loaded he quickly peeked out to see Darius with his back turned in his direction. He quickly aimed the launcher at Darius and unloaded all six grenades at the former solider. The explosion erupted all around Darius and everyone watched as he was sent flying off of the ship and onto the docks.

Jim rushed down and checked on him. He was burnt with most of his armor melted to his skin, but he was still alive.

"Great work everyone." Noah said. "Now let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up."

"One step closer, Noah!" Nathan laughed as they all took off like hell out of the docks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Devil Is Paid His Due**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and for your reviews last chapter. I can't wait to see how you all react to this next chapter. This will be a doozy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto 5.**

Noah had led his boys down to the slums of Liberty City where he and his gang use to hangout. He knew no one would be there and no one would bother them when a former military general would be tortured.

Darius was strapped to a chair in the dark basement of the former hideout. His fingers were broken and his face was swollen and bloodied from the abuse he suffered at the hands of Noah, Jim and Aaron.

Noah sent another punch to the center of Darius's face and watched the blood splatter across the room. He was done playing around, he wanted to find his former boss and waste him before he got the drop on him.

"You have the power to end this, asshole!" Noah shouted before smacking him across the face with his belt. "Where is Bruce hiding?"

Darius spat out a mouthful of blood and started to laugh.

"Hiding, he isn't hiding." He chuckled. "He's expecting your every move."

"Bullshit, we've been wasting his boys left and right." Aaron snapped. "And we have you and took out his shipment of whatever was on that boat of yours, so I would say he is taking a major fucking loss."

"Please, minor setbacks," He chuckled. "He has another cargo ship coming in with that dipshit Amir's son's gold. He'll be set for life."

"Amir, I thought he was in real-estate?" Jim asked.

"He made some worthwhile investments." He chuckled. "It will be coming in tomorrow around eight at night. You steal that and he will murder your ass in a heartbeat."

"That's it?" Aaron asked. "That is all you know?"

"No, I know this as well." Darius chuckled. "By tomorrow night you will all be dead along with your family and that fucking bitch you call your wife."

Aaron pulled out his handgun and fired it into the skull of Darius and that was that.

Noah shook his head in disappointment.

"This is getting worse and worse all the time." He grunted. He stepped up the stairs and he was greeted by his crew who were just lounging around the old living area of Noah's old hangout.

"We got a heist, tomorrow." He informed. Colvin approached Noah.

"What about, Darius?" He asked, Noah could see the uneasy look in his eyes. Aaron stepped out with his gun in hand. He noticed Colvin giving him an uneasy look and Aaron could only grunt.

"What?"

"You didn't have to kill him. He already told us what we know." He stated, Jackie walked up behind him and leaned on his shoulder.

"He's got a point." She said. "You let that blood lust of yours get the better of you and you won't be able to stop."

"And if you keep smoking all that fucking weed, oh wait, you're already fucking a chick." He grunted at her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Melena snapped.

"Hey, all of you calm the fuck down!" Nathan shouted. "Darius was a fucking madman and he needed to be put down, if Aaron didn't do it I would have."

"Nathan, he told us what we knew and he was broken from your torture session and we would have left him here. No one would have heard from him for at least a few days." Drake stated.

"Screw him he never deserved a fighting chance!" Jim smirked. "He should have stayed in prison if he wanted fucking redemption."

"Everyone, enough!" Noah shouted. "Now look, why don't we all go back to the hotel and relax for the night. We can figure out our next move there."

"Sounds good." Emory said. "I am starving."

"And I need a bath." Nikki grunted. "I smell like ass and whale shit after we attacked that ship."

"Okay, let's go." April said.

(!)

Everyone was sitting around the penthouse discussing their plans for the heist tomorrow while Drake was cooking up some steaks and chicken in the kitchen. Nathan looked over at Noah as the two were looking over the map.

"What do you mean we don't need to rob them at the port?" He asked as Nikki handed him a beer.

"I mean we just need to follow them to wherever this gold is going." Noah informed everyone. "Bruce is already planning on either robbing the gold or he is just going to drive in and take it. Either way, we hang around the docks and send maybe two of our guys on board to get a look at the crate and when Bruce or one of his boys get there we can just follow the damn thing to wherever it's going and problem solved."

"Kill Bruce and steal his shit." Aaron nodded. "Sound's gravy." He turned around towards Drake who was just finishing dinner. "Speaking of which, you got gravy with those mashed potatoes right?"

"Yeah and I spit right on yours so it has extra flavor." Drake laughed.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Jim asked. "I mean how are we even going to get on that ship?"

"I have taken the liberty of acquiring two uniforms." Melena stated as she walked in with two brown paper bags, which she tossed on the coffee table. "After that conversation you had with, Darius, I took it upon myself to help ourselves to some uniforms."

"I could make some fake credentials in the meantime." April stated as she readied her laptop. Noah and Nathan looked over the uniforms.

"What did you do with the previous owners of the uniforms?" Nathan asked.

"They ate the worm." Jackie said as she crept up behind Melena and wrapped her arms around her waist. "They won't know their ass from a hole in the ground with the amount they ate."

"Alright then, we are good to go at this point." Noah smiled. "Eat up and get some sleep everyone, tomorrow is a big day."

"Especially for you," Emory said from behind Noah. "It won't be easy to see your former mentor again."

"I can handle it. Bruce had this coming for a long time." Noah grunted. He looked out the window and into the city lights. He knew Bruce was out there somewhere and the thought of finally seeing him after all these years just to kill him was almost nauseating.

He really wanted tomorrow to be over with.

(!)

Nathan and Drake both approached the ship and showed their fake I.D. to the guards. They both looked at their identification and gave the two a suspicious look.

"You two new?" One of the guards asked.

"Other guys got shitfaced last night," Nathan explained as he pocketed his badge. "We don't start till next week, but the boss really needed help today with the cargo. It was something about it being too important to mistreat, or something like that."

"Yeah, got a shipment of gold coming in and everything." He chuckled. "Green container can't miss it."

"Thank you." Drake said before going up the ramp and towards the green container where everyone else was gathered.

"Hey guys, come get a look at this." One of the workers waved the two over. Nathan and Drake ran over to the crate and took a look inside. Their eyes widened at all the gold inside wooden crates. It shined whenever the flashlight shined on it. They wouldn't lie, it looked beautiful.

"This is fucking awesome!" Nathan shouted.

"Settle down," Drake snapped. "Now aside from gawking at it what are we doing with it?"

The deck hand was about to answered when a dozen black SUV's rode up aside the ship and armed men in masks started to jump out of their vehicles and board the ship. Everyone, including Nathan and Drake, were brought to their knees, but not before Drake placed a tracker on the side of the container.

Meanwhile, Jim and Melena took different positions on nearby rooftops to get a vantage point on the ship. They had their sniper rifles aimed and ready to take down anyone who looked like they were going to kill their two friends. Everyone else was covering the docks and waiting for their moment to strike.

Noah had his shotgun ready and he pressed the button on his ear piece. "Okay, I'll follow the truck, you guys take out as many of those mercs as you can and then scatter, we'll meet up in Middle Park. If we are not all there by eight 'o'clock, then just get the hell out of town and don't look back."

"Don't say that, Noah." Colvin said in his ear piece. "We'll make it."

"Yeah, now let's get this show on the road." Aaron cheered.

"When the truck leaves, then kill them." Noah informed.

" _Nathan and Drake!"_ A familiar voice rang out through everyone's headset. _"What are the fucking chances!?"_

"Freddy!" Noah exclaimed.

Nathan and Drake were face to face with Fredrick Johnson, their former friend turned, cop, turned cellmate and now tuned mercenary. Nathan knew he should have killed him when he hand the chance.

"Wow, I am going to have to start believing in god for this miracle." He laughed as he pulled out a pistol with a flashlight attachment.

"Why the hell are you here?" Nathan asked. "I thought you were taking it up the ass for kidnapping and raping my sister."

"Hilarious, by the way, I loved that clown make up you put on Nikki's face." He chuckled. "I mean the see through undies and chains were fucked up, but that shit is what nearly got me shived on my first day of prison!" He shoved the barrel of his pistol against Nathan's forehead.

"To bad they missed." He remarked.

"Don't worry they didn't live long enough to regret it." He sneered. "But, that did catch the attention of someone who was very eager to meet your boss."

"Bruce," Drake grunted. "Is that the guy who you are talking about?"

"Ah, you do know him." He stated.

"Yeah, he tried to kill us all back in L.S. last week." Nathan grunted.

"To bad they missed." He smirked.

"Don't worry; you guys won't live long enough to regret it." Nathan sneered back.

"Is that damn gold loaded up yet?" Freddy shouted.

"Yeah, it's on its way right now." One of the guards stated as the bugged truck drove off.

"Perfect, now-" Freddy, was cut off as three of his guards were picked off by Jim and Melena. He was distracted by the surprise attack and blindsided by Nathan, who swiped the gun out of his hand and shot him in the foot.

Freddy fell to the ground screaming as Noah and his crew moved in and took out the rest of his group. Nathan held his newly acquired gun on Freddy.

"You prick." Freddy said through his gritted teeth while clutching his foot.

"It's over, Freddy." Nathan sneered as Drake grabbed a pistol and a couple of combat rifles.

"Nah, you fucked up." He chuckled. "Take a look in my right vest pocket."

Nathan was confused for a moment before hesitantly reaching into Freddy's vest pocket. He found what look like a wallet and opened it. It was a badge for a private security firm.

"What the fuck is this, Merry Weather?" Nathan snapped.

"No sir I work for a new independent, but legitimate security firm." He explained. "I was bailed out of prison and given a new job. That job was to guard that gold." Freddy watched Nathan's face break down.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I got an anonymous tip that there was a plan for a robbery on our gold. So, since it is my job to protect the gold my men and I came down here to secure it. Unfortunately, I didn't trust the crew or know about the amount of manpower you have or didn't have, so I called the cops."

"What…?" Nathan whispered.

"Yup," He said popping the 'P' at the end. "They have been watching us ever since you and Drake boarded the ship. Thanks for killing everyone too. The whole damn city will be after you at this point."

"Oh shit!" Drake shouted as he ran over to the ramp leading to the dock. "Noah, get everyone the hell out of here, now!"

Noah was confused for a moment, until the sounds of police sirens started to draw their attention away from the ship. Noah was panicking now.

"Everyone, run!" Noah shouted as he started firing his shotgun at the cop cars. Emory did the same with his LMG. The two sent cop cars stumbling around as Jim and Melena started picking off the cop's tries.

It was pure chaos for everyone.

(Nathan and Drake)

Nathan grabbed Freddy and followed Drake towards the end of the ship where they managed to find a dinghy drifting against the side. With the cops closing in the two had no choice but to jump for it. Nathan lifted up Freddy and tossed him over the side and onto the dinghy.

Not caring if Freddy was injured or dead, Nathan and Drake jumped into the water and quickly swam aboard the dinghy. Drake quickly took the driver's seat while Nathan took up his carbine rifle. He glanced down at Nathan who was still twitching in pain. He shrugged and prepared to fire at the police boats that were following behind them.

Nathan emptied his gun at the driver's widow and managed to clip the driver. The boat drifted away as they sped off, but three more followed them just as fast.

Nathan didn't have enough ammo to fight them off though, since he had to go undercover, and the only weapons he had left was Freddy's pistol with a couple clips and the assault rifle with half a clip.

Drake was running out of room though, more cops were taking up the other side of ocean. Nathan looked over at a board walk that was connected to an amusement park.

"Over there," He pointed out to the boardwalk. "There is a ladder that leads up to the boardwalk on the other side."

"Brilliant idea, dumb-ass." Freddy chuckled. "I guess you'll leave me here so I can wallow in grief and pain." Nathan pointed the handgun at Freddy's face.

"You're hobbled ass is going up that ladder, or I am going to empty this fucking thing in your head." Nathan snapped as Drake parked near the ladder.

"Get ready," Drake said before grabbing his rifle. "We still have to lose the cops."

Drake started climbing up the ladder as Freddy hopped up each rung with his one good foot. When he finally made it to the top, the three made their way through the abandoned park, but they were cut off by the same black vans from earlier. The same security guards from earlier got out of the vans and aimed their advanced rifles at them. Nathan quickly grabbed Freddy and held him like a human shield and pressed his gun to his head.

"You make a single move and I will blow his brains out!" Nathan shouted, even pressing his gun against Freddy's head to enforce his point.

"Do what he says," Freddy called out. "I know where the rest-"

Nathan jumped when a shot was fired and his face was covered in blood. Freddy's body went limp before falling to the ground. Nathan just stared down at his former best friend and then back to the guards.

"Well…shit." Nathan sighed. He looked over to Drake. "What now?"

"You two drop your weapons and come with us," The man who just shot Freddy said. "Bruce wants you alive."

Drake placed a hand on his friends shoulder and dropped his rifle. Nathan let out a heavy sigh before dropping his pistol as well. They dropped to their knees and placed their hands on the back of their heads while the rest of the guards walked over and placed a black bag over each of their heads and tying their hands together.

All they could do was hope that their friends were having better luck than they were.

(Jackie, Melena and Nikki)

Nikki was reloading her shotgun while Jackie popped off rounds with her revolver from the front seat. Melena was behind the wheel, making sharp turns around every corner. She fired her combat pistol every chance she got, but it was like the whole L.C.P.D was after them.

Nikki cocked her shotgun and pointed it out the window and blew out a cop's tire. The cruiser went crashing into another police cruiser but someone managed to get a shot at one of their tires and crashed them through a department store.

The cops started to swarm around them like flies and the girls didn't have a choice but to surrender. That didn't mean they had to make it easy for them.

Melena held her hands up and slowly lowered her gun to the ground. A nearby officer was ready to arrest her, but she quickly dropped down and swept the officer off his feet and on his ass before she spun around and kicked him square in the face.

Jackie and Nikki ran over and started attacking nearby cops as well, but it didn't take them long before they were all overpowered and tasered. Melena looked up at one of those security guards that attacked her before the end of his shotgun collided with her head, knocking her out cold.

(Aaron, Colvin and Emory)

The three gunmen were standing at the end of a nearby alleyway as the security guards followed behind them.

Colvin took cover behind a nearby dumpster and started sweeping with his Sweeper. Bullets flew down at the guards, buying the crew some time to figure a way out of this mess.

Aaron changed the clip of his assault rifle and started shooting at them as well, but he was running low on ammo. It wouldn't be long before they started to use their heads.

Emory looked around and managed to find a fire escape that would help them. Emory jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder and the whole thing slid down for them to climb up. Emory pulled out his revolvers and aimed down the alley way.

"You two go, I'll keep cover!" He shouted before firing off his handguns.

"Emory, don't be stupid, c'mon!" Aaron shouted before swapping to his pistol. Colvin didn't want anyone sacrificing themselves today either and he quickly climbed up the ladder and took his position on the escape.

Colvin unloaded every last bullet he had at his attackers, allowing Emory and Aaron to follow after him. Colvin swapped to his AP pistol and the other two followed him into the abandoned warehouse. The warehouse looked to be an old storage building, so they assumed they would be in the clear, however the guards had foreseen them coming into the building and had set up a checkpoint at the entrance of the building.

Colvin aimed his AP pistol at the guards and sprayed bullets all over the place. He managed to clip one guard in the shoulder and the other in-between the eyes, but the ones from the alleyway had followed them up the escape and down the hallway, trapping them between the factory floor and the way they came in.

The three tried to fight back, but someone managed to clip Emory in his shoulder and Aaron was tasered.

"You bastards!" Colvin shouted as he blindly fired his gun into the building. He quickly ran out before being swarmed by the private guards and severely beaten unconscious.

(April)

April didn't know what the hell had happened. She remained behind at the hotel to overlook the heist through the dock cameras and to keep track of the cargo with the bug she had given Drake. Now, her cameras were down, the mic was silent and she didn't know what the hell was happening.

She did however have some cameras looking over the hallways and lobby and she didn't like what she was seeing. There were those private security mercs climbing up the stairs and coming up the elevator. They were coming for her, but how, she had made sure to secure her location.

"Shit!" She shouted before setting up the charges on her work station and grabbing her pistol off the table. She ran upstairs and to the roof exit where she could ride the window cleaner down to the streets below.

When she made it to the roof she heard the guard's crash through the door. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the app that would set off her bomb. The explosion leveled the penthouse and the guards with it before she made her way down to the streets below.

She spotted her bike in the alleyway, hopped on and took off before more guards arrived.

(Jim)

Jim managed to get off the roof in time to jump a few unsuspecting guards with his SNS pistol. He hopped into one of their SUV's and hightailed it out of there and hoped to lay low for a few hours before making his way to middle park.

He spotted two cars following him and he knew right away that they were Bruce's men. He turned down a nearby alleyway and waited for them to follow. He ditched his car and hid behind a dumpster as the two cars slowly approached the car.

Both cars were filled and eight men walked out, armed to the teeth. They slowly surrounded the car and carefully examined it, giving Jim the opportunity to attack.

He carefully aimed his pistol at the first guard and popped him in the head. He then fired at three more with perfect precision between their eyes. He fired another round into a guard's throat and he was ready to kill the last three, but he was shot in the chest and sent flying back down the ally.

The guards laughed at how far he flew back before walking towards his lifeless carcass. They were oblivious to the fact that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. He raised his pistol and killed one of the remaining guards, but his gun was empty. He quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed the Micro Uzi from the guard and twisted it around, aiming it at his stomach and forced him to empty the clip into his own body.

The remaining guard aimed his handgun at Jim and fired wildly at him, but Jim used the dead guard's body as a shield and charged towards the last guard. His gun clicked empty before having his former associate thrown on top of him.

He struggled to get up, but he was to slow as Jim had already reloaded his pistol and fired a round into the last man's skull. Jim smiled before going back to his car and driving off to find his friends. He knew this wasn't bad luck, it was an ambush.

Bruce sent those men to kill him, just like he sent those mercs to that boat. This was all his doing and Jim vowed it would be the last mistake he would ever make.

(Noah)

Noah had followed the truck after the cops had shown up at the docks. It was a good thing too seeing as how the tracker wasn't working like it was supposed to. Today was nothing but bad news. He was starting to think he was cursed when it came to this city, his gang and the heists.

Part of him wanted to just ditch the gold and go after his friends, but then everything they went through would have been for nothing. He needed to destroy this gold and lure Bruce out of wherever he was hiding.

The driver lured him to an abandoned hospital that was used for stashing drugs, back when he had a gang back in the day, but by the looks of it, this place hasn't been touched in years. Noah wasted no time and jumped the driver from behind and smacked his combat pistol across the side of the driver's head.

"Where's Bruce!?" He shouted, but the driver could only groan in pain. Noah wasted no more time and just executed him point blank, before moving towards the end of the cargo container.

He lifted the locks and pulled open the door. The metal screeched as it was slowly opened, the stray light from a nearby lamppost illuminated a dim glow inside the container and Noah couldn't believe what was inside.

A man dressed in a black suit with long black hair and a pair of green eyes that shined from the light. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Noah hated himself so much right now.

He hated how he led his crew to this city, he hated how he went into that heist so blind, but most of all he hated how he didn't see this coming.

"Noah." The man said politely.

"Bruce." Noah whispered.

Noah aimed his gun at Bruce, but his former mentor swiped the gun out of his hand with his right hand and used his left hand to run a knife clean through his right hip. Noah let out a sharp gasp before being kicked into his stomach and onto the cold concrete ground.

Bruce stepped out of the container and cleaned the knife with a handkerchief.

"You wanted to dance with the devil, well here I am!" He exclaimed. "And you need to pay me what I am due."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Long Way Home**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again, this is going to be a good one. I am sorry for not updating for a little while I just had stuff going on and what not, anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV**

* * *

Noah, had no idea what was going on as Bruce's men had led him to the center of the abandoned hospital building. He was still disoriented from the stab wound, but he was conscious enough to see his friends gathered around in a circle, everyone except for, Jim and April, that is.

The grunts shoved Noah on to the ground and he let out a small groan as his wound started to act up. He looked over at his friends and he was hurt to see their faces bruised and their bodies bloodied. They were still alive though and that was good enough for Noah.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Bruce's voice echoed around them as he appeared in the doorway. He slowly approached them all and started to circle around them. "I have to say, Noah, I am impressed by your new crew." He approached Drake first and looked him up and down.

"Wow, this dude is a boss, what do they call you, Chief, Papa Bear, Squanto?" He crudely remarked over and over again. "Come on, I know, we cannot see the stars, but still, my heart is pure, and we meet, as equals!"

"Your heart is filth and I was raised in America, you stereotypical bastard." Drake snarled. He always hated when people would make fun of his Native American heritage. Bruce, placed both hands over his ears as if he were trying to block out the pain.

"Oh, my virgin ears." He chuckled. "What about your boyfriend here?" He said, smacking his hand upside, Nathan's head. "You know, Freddy never shut the hell up about you. Tell me, are you as insane as he made you out to be, did you really butcher your parents and chain your sister up in Freddy's garage, because that was fucking brilliant!" He chuckled. "Especially with that clown makeup, but he just wouldn't stop bitching and whining about it, so I hope you didn't take it personally when I ordered my boys to cap his ass."

Nathan remained silent and continued staring at the ground as Bruce moved over to Nikki.

"As for you, that took some serious stones to just leave yourself exposed and vulnerable like that." Nikki didn't give him the satisfaction of scaring her. She sat on her knees and just stared daggers at him, wishing she had a dagger right now. "You know, I once let a gullible little bitch trick me into thinking he was harmless." He glanced over at Noah, before pulling his knife out and pointing it at her face.

"Maybe, I shouldn't let history repeat itself."

Colvin jumped up and landed a punch to the corner of his mouth. He went to do it again, but Bruce's men restrained him and dropped him to his knees. Bruce wiped the blood off from the corner of his mouth. His face broke out into a sadistic grin.

"Damn kid, lighten up." He looked Colvin over and chuckled at his appearance. "What the hell are you supposed to be, the young, retro, rebel youth who is going to be the savior of this little clique? Bad news kid, this isn't an anime, this is real life." Colvin's eyes widened when he felt the blade of Bruce's knife stick into the left side of his stomach.

"You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you!" Jackie shouted. Noah remained still as he was still traumatized by the whole situation. Bruce looked over at Jackie and Melena and smiled. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Relax," He snapped. "From the rumors I've been hearing, you two are a couple of rug munchers anyways. But, dreadlocks here, she is a successful drug dealing pickpocket and her girlfriend here is a successful lawyer turned contract killer. Then there is this crazy bastard," He waved to Emory. "This guy killed my best men."

"If you say so." Emory grunted.

"Damn, he even stares death in the face." He chuckled. "And then there is the cowboy." He stood before Aaron, who had his eyes glued to his knife, still dripping with Colvin's blood. "I remember your voice. You killed my men and then you called me up to let me know you killed my men that actually pissed me off."

"Well, you did try to kill my wife." He growled.

"Ah, yes," He sighed dramatically. "So sorry for ruining your honeymoon."

"Get away from him!" Noah shouted. Bruce looked over at him and smiled.

"So, he finally speaks!" He exclaimed. "I thought I had broken you!"

"You…you could never break me, asshole." Noah grunted. "You couldn't even lead a successful gang let alone a city."

"Bitch, look around you." He chuckled. "I own this city. The commission, they can't fucking touch me. Hell, I own the commission as well and soon all of L.S."

"You were never a leader." Noah said. "You didn't care for the Blood Shots. You used them, you used all of us to get what you wanted and you didn't care what you put us through."

"All you had to do was let that bomb do its job and you could have been standing here with me running this dump of a town." Bruce sneered. "But no, you had to let those racist pigs live, so the rest of us could get screwed over by, Doug."

"I told you from the beginning that Doug was bad news." Noah snapped. "You didn't listen to me and we ended up paying for it."

"You hurt me kid," Bruce grunted. He grabbed Noah by the back of his head. Noah cringed in pain as Bruce's fingers pulled on his hair and dug into his skull. "I fucking loved you and beat you like you were my son and you fucked me over."

"You did it to yourself, asshole!" Aaron shouted. "If your whole damn gang was turning on you, then you fucked up, not them and not Noah!"

Bruce threw Noah on the ground and stomped over to Aaron. The older man held the blade of his knife against Aaron's throat and stared into his eyes.

"You don't know anything, hick." Bruce snarled. "I raised that fucking kid when he was a cart pusher, when he had nothing, but change in his pockets and wearing hand-me-downs on his back. I trusted him and loved him as much as anyone had for that little shit and he stabbed me in the back and turned against me. And when blood steals from blood, there is always a price. You and your wife…"

He stopped when he realized that he was missing April, and then he started looking around and realized that they didn't have Jim either. He stared down one of his men.

"Where are the Latina and the albino hipster?" Bruce demanded.

"The woman escaped from the hotel," The guard explained. "She set off a bomb and escaped through an alley way on a motorcycle."

"And the other one?" He asked.

"He killed our men and stole our van and our new high powered rifle." He mumbled. Bruce delivered a fist to his grunts face, knocking him on his ass, before running a hand through his hair. He looked down at Noah and grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"I dunno." Noah shrugged sarcastically. "Maybe they left Liberty City. I told them to do that, just in case something went wrong."

"Bullshit, no man gets left behind!" Bruce snapped, before pressing the blade of his knife to Noah's throat. "You forget how many times I almost got arrested from that fucking rule of yours."

"None, you never gave a damn about anyone, but yourself that is." Noah sneered.

"I cared about you, you ungrateful shit, but that stopped when you left me to die that day, now where are they!"

Suddenly, the lights went off and everyone started to freak out. The guards switched the flashlights on their carbine rifles on and they started looking around frantically.

Meanwhile, Colvin had slipped out his Calvary knife and stuck one of the guards in the throat. The man let out a dying gurgle, before slumping down on the ground. Nathan quickly jumped at the opportunity to grab the rifle, but one of the guards stomped their boot on the gun before he could grab it.

That same guard was sent flying across the room with a hole in the side of his head that was the size of a baseball. Three more guards were put down as well and Drake and Emory both grabbed a gun and started shooting. Jackie grabbed a pistol and helped Colvin up as Aaron did the same for Noah.

Everyone grabbed a gun and laid down heavy fire on Bruce and his men. Gunfire echoed from the outside, but it soon stopped when they stepped outside. The group looked up to see a large Sprunk Cola delivery truck. A dirt bike followed up behind it and Noah smiled when he saw Jim riding it with a high-powered sniper rifle on his back.

"Need a ride?" He chuckled.

"Fuck yeah!" Aaron shouted as he quickly led everyone up into the back of the truck. Noah and Colvin were both led on board first, due to their injuries, but they were soon followed by everyone else.

Aaron ran up into the front seat and his heart melted when he saw his wife sitting in the driver's seat. The two quickly shared a passionate kiss before April put the truck in drive and hauled ass out of the abandoned hospital.

"How did you find us?" Noah called out to April.

"Your cellphone," She shouted. "I snagged my laptop, before ditching the hotel. Jim found me, and we managed to catch our breath while I pinpoint your location. Jim took a vantage point while I cut the power and you all know the rest."

"We appreciate it." Emory grunted as he grabbed an assault rifle and loaded a clip into the gun. "We've got company though."

Noah looked back at the direction they came from and they saw three bikers and a car cruising up behind them. Noah grabbed his combat pistol and Nathan grabbed a carbine rifle and the two started to open fire at the hitmen.

The backseat drivers on the bikes fired back with Uzi submachine guns, while the men in the car shot at them with combat rifles.

Everyone ducked and hit the floor of the truck, while Nathan started to spray bullets at everyone, but was making no progress in killing them. Colvin, who remained slumped against the wall, pulled out his AP pistol he had gotten off one of Bruce's men and aimed it out the door.

He was still woozy from the stab wound, but he had one of the biker's in his sights. He squeezed the trigger and his gun rattled as the bullets flew out and scattered on the side of one of the bikes.

The tires blew out and the two riding it were thrown off the vehicle and slammed down hard onto the concrete. Nathan looked over at Colvin, who was chuckling at his kill.

"Having trouble, Nathan?" He joked.

"Lucky shot!" Nathan chuckled back as they dealt with the remaining thugs.

One of the bikers rode up along the passenger side of the truck. The gunner aimed his Uzi at Aaron, but the cowboy was too quick and fired his pistol at the gunner, knocking him off the bike.

April, not wasting another second, turned the truck and rammed the biker off the road and into a nearby department store. The car started to ride up alongside the driver side of the truck and crashed into front tire of the truck. April quickly pulled out her pistol and shot at the car, but all she did was scratch the paint.

The car pulled back while the remaining bikers fired at the truck and popped out the back tire. The truck was swerving out of control and the gang was bouncing around in the back, bumping into one another. The car was pulled up behind them and the bike followed alongside the car as they readied their weapons.

The group was running out of ammo, but Drake had an ace up his sleeve, or rather a grenade. Melena aimed her handgun at the car and fired off as many rounds as she had at the windshield, but she was having no luck killing the driver. She did manage to pop out the windshield and this provided the opening, Drake was looking for.

He pulled the pin and threw the grenade as hard as he could and he managed to toss the explosive into the backseat of the car. In a matter of seconds the car erupted in flames and took out the two remaining bikers with it.

Everyone on the truck let out a heavy breath, but the break was brief as the truck started to break down near Middle Park. The gang quickly abandoned the truck and ran off towards the bathroom down near the subway terminal.

It wasn't glamorous, but it was almost abandoned and this made it the perfect spot for the gang to catch their breath. While everyone hid in the bathroom, Jackie snuck off to a nearby terminal and stole a first aid kit for Noah and Colvin.

Everyone else was keeping close to the bathroom and an eye out for any of Bruce's flunkies. Melena was currently stitching up Colvin after just finishing with Noah.

"The wound isn't too deep," She informed them. "You just need to take it easy. I'll say this Bruce knows how to handle a knife. He knew where to stab without puncturing any organs."

"Yeah, he knows how to kill and he loves that more than money." Noah grunted while taking a wet cloth to his stitches. "It's one of the reasons that I didn't miss him when I left for L.S."

"He is a monster." Emory said solemnly. "I've worked for a lot of people and they have asked for a lot of lives to be taken and ruined, but that was business and or revenge. I never took joy in it and when my employers did I left them and told me to never contact me again."

"Killing is killing," Nathan said as he leaned against the tiled wall. "It's wrong, especially when it's a civilian, but the choice between doing life in the can and taking out an average Joe who wants to be a wannabe tough guy is no choice at all, but I'm not a mad man!" Nathan looked over at Noah. "Why the hell would you ever be a part of this man's gang?"

Noah just shook his head.

"You know why and it doesn't matter." He explained as he changed the clip in his combat pistol. "We need to take the subway from Algonquin to Broker and hall ass to the airport."

"What makes you think our private jet isn't crawling with those pricks?" Jackie asked.

"It's the only way we can leave." Jim stated. "Besides, isn't it under a private name?"

"Yes and I will get you all there, even if it's the last thing I do." Noah said with determination in his voice.

"What are the chances that he has placed a bounty on our heads by now?" Colvin asked as Melena had just finished stitching his wounds. Melena was concerned as well. If he had so much influence over the city it wouldn't take long before every mobster, gangbanger and bum with a shank would be after them.

"We need to be careful," Melena said. "If we don't play this slow and steady, then we're going to have to fight our way back home."

"Bella, I'm afraid there is no other way home."

(!)

After everyone got their bearings they jumped on a train and with little trouble they made their way to Broker. Once they were there they still had a few miles to go and they had to keep their heads down all the way there.

Jim and Melena thought it would be smart to travel in small packs along the way. It wouldn't look good with a bunch of hooded men clumped together like this. Everyone ditched the rifles and stuck to their handguns.

Jim had his trusty SNS pistol in his hoodie pocket with his index finger grazing the trigger. Anyone at any time could pull out a gun or a knife with the intention of killing them. Noah and Colvin were walking hunched over, due to their injuries and they didn't want to raise suspicion.

They needed to get some cars, but they didn't have the money to get them. That is when they saw a bus that just went out of service. Noah looked over at Jim and he nodded in confirmation and they quickly ran over to the bus.

"Everyone, pile up all your cash." Noah said as everyone gave what little they had. They came up with four hundred and thirty seven dollars. Jim approached the driver, who parked behind the alley and pointed his SNS pistol at him.

"You need to take this and leave the bus and the uniform." Jim handed him the money and the man frantically took off his jacket and hat as Jim handed him his hoodie. Everyone piled in and sat down as Jim got behind the wheel of the bus.

"All aboard!" Jim called out.

"That's for a train, dumbass." April grunted.

"Oh, shut up and enjoy the ride, we'll get to the airport soon enough." He called out. He started up the bus and drove towards the airport. It was smooth sailing, but Jim could feel all eyes on them.

Every time he passed someone they would give them a look or pull out their phone and it would always make his eye twitch. It wasn't until they were halfway to the airport when someone fired a shot at the windshield.

Jim tensed and stepped on the gas pedal. Everyone looked out their windows to see a car speeding up next to them and Noah pulled out his combat pistol and fired it at the driver, killing him with a few shots to the head.

The car crashed into dumpster, but that didn't stop another car from coming up behind them and shooting at them. Colvin and Nathan both shot out the back windows of the bus and fired at the car, but they didn't have much ammo to start with, so they had to pick their shots.

Colvin emptied his clip into the front window of the car and killed both the driver and gunner, while Nathan shot at a couple of bikers that soon followed. He clipped one, but the other managed to dodge the fire and ride off into the city.

"We're getting close guys, just a little more!" Jim shouted as he started to get shot at by the biker that was just shooting at Nathan.

Jim aimed his SNS pistol at the biker and he finally clipped his tire. Jim laughed when the biker was sent flying across the pavement. Jim came up to the checkpoint of the airport and told everyone to hold on before crashing through the barricade.

Noah knew it wouldn't be long before the cops started to come after them next if they weren't after them already. Jim drove passed security check points and in front of a plane, before finally arriving at their hangar.

"Everybody off!" Jim shouted. "We need to open those doors first then I'll start up the plane."

Noah ran in first and pressed the switch to open the hangar doors while Emory ran to the supply crates that held their guns and ammo. Jim didn't waste another second and ran into the plane. He fired up the engines and made sure everything was in check before taking off, but he couldn't go anywhere while they were getting shot at.

Noah and the rest of the gang had set up a protective barrier for the oncoming assault. Everyone was armed with an assault rifle and took cover by the crates as convoy of cop cars made their way down the runway.

Noah opened fired at them as did everyone else, when they were close enough. One car's tire popped out and started rolling over on the concrete while the rest of the cars came to a stop. It didn't take long until the cops started to open fire of the gang.

Noah told Nathan to take Colvin in the plane first as the plane started to make its way on the runway. Noah could see more cops coming and he decided that Drake and Nikki were next. Drake didn't like the idea of leaving, but he aimed his rifle down at another cop car and emptied the clip into the engine of the car, causing it to explode.

This bought Drake and Nikki a few seconds to get on board the plane. April and Aaron were next, followed by Jackie and Melena, this left Emory and Noah left and the plane was started to gain some momentum.

"Emory, get to the plane!" Noah shouted as he fired off his last few rounds. Emory shook his head.

"This is not the time to play hero!" Emory shouted back as bullets whipped past them. Noah reached into a nearby crate and pulled out a grenade launcher.

"Just do it!"

Emory didn't want to, but he started running to the plane and he would look back to see Noah following him. The cops were starting to gain on them, both on foot and by car, but Noah would take them out with his grenade launcher.

Cars would erupt into fireballs and crash anywhere and everywhere. Emory finally reached the steps of the plane, where Nathan had his hand held out for his friend. Emory grabbed it and Nathan pulled him on board as hard as he could. Emory looked back to see Noah firing off his last two grenades at the cops before tossing it aside and reaching his hand out for Emory.

Noah desperately reached out as did Emory, their fingertips grazing each other briefly, until Emory reach out and grabbed Noah by the wrist and pulled him on board with all of his strength.

Emory reached out once more and closed the door allowing Jim to finally take off. Noah was panting hard on the floor of the plane and he was so exhausted he couldn't even move. He slowly lifted himself up off the ground and he crawled into a nearby seat.

Noah slowly looked around at his gang to see that they were just as worn out as he was. They all looked tired, scared and broken, but they were alive and out of Liberty City and that's all he could ask for.

All he needed was to get them home and once they were all settled, he would make Bruce regret being born.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Just One Dollar (Part 1)**

 **Authors Note: Hi everybody. It has been a while hasn't it?**

 **Sorry for the really long wait for all of my stories it has been a rough couple of months what with my family drama, the wind storms, the power outage and the snow storm, but I am back and will have more updates soon. Okay, this is all building up to the conclusion of American Dollar. I never meant for this to be a long running story, so I feel this will be a good conclusion and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV.**

* * *

The group made their way back to Los Santos and back to Noah's house with their skins still intact. It had been a week since that night Bruce had held a gun to his head and nearly blew his brains out.

Noah, he had almost lost a second team of crooks to that damn city and to that fucking psycho. He had locked himself in his office since they had gotten back home, thinking of ways he could destroy that little bastard, and so far nothing was working.

He let out a tired sigh and reached across the desk for his bottle of whiskey, only to find it empty. He grumbled and looked up to his liquor cabinet and he cursed again when he saw that it was empty as well.

"Fuck!" He shouted out as he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"April," She called out from the other side of the door. "Will you please get your ass out here, we need to talk."

"Fine, whatever." Noah grumbled in a drunken haze. He rose to his feet and stumbled over to the door and fumbled with the locked before opening it and receiving a punch to the center of his face and stumbling into his office desk, again.

Noah looked up at Aaron and he could only chuckle at his friend's outburst.

"You know this is getting to be an annoying greeting." Noah chuckled.

"Yeah, and this is an annoying habit." Aaron stated as he pointed at the bottles of whiskey lying around the office. "Every time this asshole comes around you sink low and get shitfaced."

"My demons and ghost come back every time his name is mentioned." Noah said as he stood up to his feet. "Look, do you guys have any ideas or not, because I am all out of cards to play."

"I did some digging and Jim did some interrogating and we know what Bruce's grand scheme is." She explained. "It's a casino."

"A casino?" Noah asked with skepticism. "Who gives a shit, gambling is legal."

"Sure, in Las Venturas, but not in Los Santos. He's planning on opening a casino up in Sandy Shores and over here in Santos."

"That's not a simple task to accomplish." Noah pondered. "He would need politicians to legalize gambling and zoning issues and all that other fun shit. Does he even have that kind of money or pull?"

"No, and that is where we will school that little weasel." Aaron grinned as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"And your former best friend was not completely full of shit." Jim chuckled as he walked into Noah's office with his laptop in hand. "That bait he lured us with was real."

"Yusuf Amir's gold?" Noah asked.

"Yup, yup, yup." Jim said in a giddy tone. "Turns out he stole it from the poor bastard after it was delivered to Liberty City from Dubai."

"Any idea where it's heading now?" Noah asked.

"On a storage container crossing the ocean as we speak and it will be here by tomorrow afternoon, two to be exact."

"Hmm, can we get an exact location?" Noah looked at both April and Jim in anticipation. They both looked at each other for a brief moment before shrugging and looking back at Noah.

"Give us an hour, we'll see." April said as she stood next to Jim with her I-Fruit phone.

Noah rushed out of his office and into the living room where everyone else was lounging around. Noah started clapping his hands together in order to get everyone's attention.

"Okay people, listen up!" He exclaimed. "I screwed up back in L.C. I know. I underestimated Bruce and I was so eager to see him dead I didn't even suspect that he was luring us into a trap, but we're still alive thanks to Jim and April and right now they are finding out where his meal ticket is for his castle that is his casino."

"Isn't gambling illegal on this side of the state?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, but if he were to get it legalized he would be able to build it where ever he wants and in this economy he could build it tax free." Melena stated. "He would need the Mayor of course and the gambling commission and a few supporters as well."

"All of which are meeting tonight at this big fundraiser." Jackie called out as she held up her phone. "One of my sources told me that a few A-holes who sell coke just made a killing selling to some other rich A-holes who are going to this fundraiser for gambling in a huge mansion up in Rockford Hills."

"And maybe if we sabotage that little party then maybe that will force Bruce to come out of hiding in order to deal with the problem himself." Emory shrugged.

"Hmm, a problem like that wouldn't be able to be dealt with by a phone call." Noah pondered. "And after we snag his money he'll have no choice but to come out here and try and buy them back out of his own pocket."

"What about the ship itself?" Colvin asked. Noah glanced at him and he immediately felt responsible for everything that has happened to him back in L.C. He was about to tell him that he should sit this one out, but he didn't get the chance as the young thief shot up from his spot on the couch. He cringed in pain, but he was determined to say his piece.

"Stop looking at me like that every time we are in the same room!" He growled. "You've been giving me that look ever since we got back and I am sick and tired of it. Yes, I got hurt and yes you blame yourself, but that is no reason to treat me like a fucking sick dog!"

"Colvin…" Noah started, but Colvin snapped and flipped the coffee table over. Noah shut right the fuck up.

"No, shut up and listen!" He snapped. "You told us from the beginning what this guy was capable of and we have seen it firsthand many times. You hated how Doug and Bruce fucked over your gang and I hated how that happened to you as well. I also hated how that fucker stuck me with his knife. So, don't tell me to sit this out and don't think I am gonna go belly over. I am with you guys till the end even if that end is tomorrow."

"Ugh, fuck!" Noah grunted, running his hand through his hair. He stared at his friend briefly before shrugging as if to say, 'Your funeral.' He looked over at Jackie. "You got anything that would make a mayor, governor and the whole gaming commission act like they were chasing shadows?"

"Buddy that is all I sell." Jackie chuckled.

"Alright, as for the freighter we need some big guns and big gear." He explained. "We'll need a cargo helicopter and one of those airlifting ones with the magnet underneath."

"We can afford that." Melena nodded.

"Okay, let's get cracking. We need to play this smart and we need to take it slow. We can do this, but we need to move fast."

"What's the plan?" Nikki asked.

"You, Jackie and Melena will go to the party and spike those fucking drinks. Once they are all tripping balls, Colvin I want you to drive them straight to the airport and we'll all go straight to that ocean and tear that fucking boat apart."

"What about the passengers and crew?" Emory asked. "I don't mind taking out witnesses, but that many…"

"All of them are on Bruce's payroll." April said as she stepped out with Jim behind her. "Now, on paper they are all legal citizens with social security and bank accounts, but their faces don't match the name. He did say he owned Liberty City, maybe he owns the freighter and employs his own people to work and protect his shit."

"That sounds like him." Noah stated with a clap of his hands. "Okay ramblers, let's get rambling."

(Later that night)

Jackie and Nikki were both dressed in gaudy maid outfits while Melena was dressed in her professional white blazer attending the party while they served the drinks mixed with Jackie's, 'special mix.'

Jackie and Nikki had spiked a couple of servant's drinks while they were on break and once they were out they were in. Melena on the other hand had an invitation, being a successful lawyer with a small share in the gaming commission and worked the room.

She wandered around and made sure that everyone had been drinking and distracted from the odd flavor in their drinks. While she mingled with the crowd she spotted a familiar looking man downing drinks like his life depended on it. She grinned and grabbed one of the spike drinks from Nikki's trey and approached the man.

"Mister Bryce Dawkins," Melena said with a hand reached out. Dawkins gulped his last beer and turned to look at the woman. "Melena Bella, I worked with a lot of open gay couples back in Liberty City after their adoption applications were denied thanks to you."

"Y-Yes...well…I just want you to know it was just to make sure that the children were sent into nurturing environments." He slurred as he accepted the drink from Melena.

"Yes, and the gay bashing and toys designed to turn kids straight had nothing to do with the fact that you were a closeted homosexual." She smirked. Dawkins ran a hand through hair and downed the poisoned drink in one gulp.

"Yes, well hopefully this fundraiser will help me regain some credibility. I am a shareholder in the casino after all."

"Yes, I know, and the owner of this casino will be distributing the money to help construct and legalize this casino?" Melena asked as she noticed his pupils start to dilate.

"Of course she…he she…what?" His words slurred and his grip loosened on his martini glass. The second the glass shattered on the floor everyone in the whole mansion started to go bat-shit crazy.

Dawkins ripped his jacket off and started screaming as he ran over to a naked statue of a man and started climbing to the top of the head and dry fucking it in the ear. Everyone else was either rolling around on the ground laughing while others were licking each other or juggling knives. Jackie and Nikki ran over to Melena while undressing from their maid outfits.

"What the hell did you put in those drinks, Jackie?" Nikki asked while a wife rode her husband around like a horse. Jackie shrugged.

"I don't know, but when my friends and I made it back in college we use to call it, Heaven 'n Hell, mostly because when you take it you are in heaven, but when you come to you will be in hell for sooo many wrong reasons."

"Alright, let's get out of here, before someone calls the cops." Melena chuckled. The trio made their way out to Colvin's SUV. Melena rode shotgun while Nikki and Jackie rode in the backseat so they could get changed properly. Colvin pulled out of the his parking space and sped down the street and towards Noah's private air hangar.

"So, how was the party?" Colvin asked.

"Rather dull," Melena said. "I don't think that bill for gambling will pass."

"What a shame."

"Indeed."

(!)

The team took two separate helicopters to the ship later that night. Jim and Colvin were in charge of flying the Skylift while April flew the cargobob carrying the rest of the crew. Everyone was getting more and more anxious with each passing moment.

The last time they went after this damn gold they had almost gotten killed, but if they failed this time they would most certainly die. Also, this was the first time April had flown since getting her pilots license and everyone was gripping onto their parachutes for dear life.

"Seriously, April, I could have flown the helicopter!" Nathan shouted at her from the back as their ride started to rock roughly.

"Please, we need all the guns we have down there, we'll be fine." April reassured. "Now, everyone get ready, we're coming up on the ship."

"Okay everyone, listen up." Noah shouted as he loaded his Assault Shotgun. "In a few moments we're all going to parachute down to the ships stern. The plan is to go in quiet and use the cover of night to gently float down and land. We'll use our suppressed weapons and stay as quiet as we can before they notice what is going on." He looked to Emory and Aaron.

"I want you two to go down into the ship and set some charges take Nathan and Drake with you. Melena, take Nikki and Jackie to the Captains quarters and squeeze that fucker for the exact location on the container. I will take the deck and place charges around the ship and the gps on the container when I find it."

"Got it." Melena said.

"Okay, Colvin and Jim I want you two to keep to the sky and be ready, so when I give the signal I want you to come in and fly that big bitch out of here, got it?"

"We got it!" Jim said from his end.

"Okay people, let's do it."

Everyone in the cargobob grabbed their weapons and parachutes and made their way to the end of the cargo drop. From the pilot's chair, April flipped the switch and opened up the door allowing everyone to jump out one by one.

Emory and Aaron went first to clear the deck and make their way to the ships engine and kitchen so they could set the charges. Aaron pulled the cable on his parachute and slowly floats down to the ships stern. The second his feet touched the ships deck he drew his assault rifle and did a quick search to see if they were clear as Emory landed after him.

Aaron slowly made his way around the containers and spotted a guard on patrol. He shot him in the back of the head and quickly rushed up behind him to push him overboard. Nathan and Drake landed after Emory and the four of them quickly made their way through the ships deck and into the ship itself.

While they made their way into the ships lower deck, Melena led the rest of the girls to the control room so they could have a little 'chat' with the captain. Melena popped one of the guards in the head with her bullpop rifle while Nikki blasted another away with her suppressed shotgun. The trio slowly made their way into the captain's deck.

Melena peeked through the door and saw the captain and a few guards chit-chatting, while drinking a few beers. Melena pressed the receiver on her earpiece.

"Noah, I have eyes on the captain." She informed.

"Good, I just clipped another guard." He responded. "We have to move fast we're running out of time."

"Emory and Drake are fitting the explosives on engine right now," Aaron explained in a hushed tone. "We clipped a few more too, but they're gonna catch on, so it's now or never."

"Gotcha." Nikki chuckled with a cock of her shotgun.

The three slowly moved in and remained undetected by the crew. Melena fired off the first round, killing her mark and alerting the remaining three. Nikki and Jackie killed both of the remaining crew members, while the captain himself tried to draw his pistol. However, Melena proved too fast and kicked the gun out of his head before pulling out her combat pistol and smacking it across his face, breaking his nose.

She held the barrel of her suppressor against his temple and pulled back the hammer.

"Tell me which container has the gold and you will live," She said calmly, before pressing the barrel harder against his temple. "Fuck with me and I will kneecap you and throw you overboard for the sharks."

"It's in the front of the ship, the bow." He whimpered. "Bruce didn't want to risk it getting lost with the rest of the containers. He has men waiting to pick it up in Los Santos."

"Not anymore." Jackie stated. She raised her hand to her earpiece to tell her boss the good news. "The container is on the front of the ship, boss."

"Yeah, I see it." Noah responded in a shaky tone. "No telling what's inside."

He pulled out his suppressed combat pistol and turned on the flashlight, before reaching down and undoing the locks. In one quick motion, Noah threw the doors open and aimed his gun into the container and his eyes shined from the light reflecting off of all the gold before him.

One hundred and fifty million dollars' worth of gold and it was finally in his grasp. This would deal a major blow to Bruce's plans. He was about to radio Jim to come down and reclaim it when his earpiece started to cackle.

"Really, Noah, I can't believe you actually thought it would be this easy." The all too familiar voice of Bruce laughed.

"Bitch, my team fucked up your gambling buddies earlier tonight and I am staring at your funds for your precious casino. You are fucked, my friend." Noah laughed back into his ear piece.

"Noah, I got so much fucking dirt on politicians and their gay lovers that all those lame fucks you drugged earlier will be cleared of charges and not one word of that fiasco will be mentioned. My casino will be up and running by the end of the summer." Noah could practically feel Bruce smirking on the other end. "And as for your plan to steal my stolen gold well…let's just say gold is not the only thing I have on that ship."

"Noah, the containers are opening!" Melena shouted from her end.

Noah rushed out of the gold container and his eyes widened when he saw hundreds of men in black body armor rush out and started unloading every bullet they had from their carbine rifles at the gang.

Melena and the girls quickly ducked behind the control as bullets ripped through the window and killing the old captain in the process. Down below, Aaron and Emory were stuck in the engine room while Drake and Nathan were stuck in the mess hall. The two were in charge of dealing with any potential crewmen looking for a late night snack, but not an entire army of mercs.

"Where the hell did this fucker get an army from!?" Nathan said as he covered his entrance with his combat rifle. Drake laid down suppressing fire with his scorpion.

"I'm guessing that bounty he put on our heads back in L.C carried over to L.S." Drake stated. "After that he armed them and packaged them up and left them here to kill us all."

"Like hell!" Nathan shouted as he clipped one of the crewmen. Two more popped up from behind the fallen grunt and fired at him with their handguns. Nathan reloaded his clip and called up Emory on his earpiece.

"Emory, what's your situation?" He shouted.

"Stuck in an engine room between a few bombs and a couple of dozen bullets!" Emory shouted from his end as he fired his sawed off shotgun at the guards while Aaron fired his assault rifle at the crew. "Do we have a plan or is this our last stand?"

"Nah, I think I got an idea," Noah called out. "Bruce isn't the only one to come up with some clever shit."

"What's the plan?" Jackie shouted from her end.

"We can make a pass and come and get you, forget the gold!" Colvin shouted.

"No, stick to the plan, but be ready to lay down suppressing fire and Jim, be ready to collect the gold." Noah ordered as he fired off his assault shotgun, before running for cover behind the container. "April, get ready to pick up the crew, as for the rest of you, take cover and when you get my signal run like hell to the end of the ship, got it?"

"What is the signal?" Jackie asked as she shot one of the mercs who tried to climb through the window.

"Just keep your heads down and your asses away from the deck." Noah shouted. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and went for his detonator app. He knew this was gonna get hairy, but he also knew there was no way out and nowhere to go. So after taking a deep breath and counting to ten he pushed the button.

The mercs who were swarming the deck moments before that button was pushed were now sent flying over board or engulfed in flames. The whole ship was rocking and shrapnel was flying everywhere. Meanwhile, the girls up top were watching as the containers were falling over like dominos, crushing the mercs or rocking the ship over.

"We got to go, now!" Melena shouted.

Down below, Emory pulled out both his revolver and his lucky wrench and charged towards the exit. He smacked his wrench across the jaw of one mercs jaw before aiming his revolver at the head of another and pulling the trigger.

"C'mon, Aaron!" Emory shouted just as the mercs brains flew out of his skull.

Aaron loaded a new clip into his rifle and followed Emory. He put in a call to both Drake and Melena and told them both to get their asses out of the ship and towards the back of the ship. Aaron watched Drake jump out of the mess hall and plunge his tomahawk into the head of a crew member as Nathan fired his combat rifle at the remaining mercs. The three of them soon followed Emory out of the lower deck where they met up with Melena and the girls at the exit.

"Emory kicked open the door and stepped out into the fiery ship's deck. He did a quick look and when he was sure it was clear, he led the group out of the ship and towards the ship's stern.

Jim had lowered the Skylift down to the top of the container and prepared the magnet while Colvin laid down suppressing fire with his combat MG. Noah was still blasting away with his assault shotgun, but he was starting to run out of ammo.

"Guys, you need to get this damn container out of here like…NOW!" Noah shouted. Bullets scattered next to him and he took cover behind the container while Colvin fired at the mercs.

"We're trying not to get killed in the process, sorry for the in convince." Jim said nonchalantly. The Skylift hovered above the container and was soon attached. "Noah, we got the container, but if we move it you will not have any cover."

"That's a risk I am willing to take." He shouted. "If I don't make it in a minute then blow the boat and get the hell out of here."

"Fuck that noise!" Aaron shouted, but not from the ear piece it was from across the deck. Noah looked over to see Aaron and Drake taking cover behind a container and they were drawing fire from the mercs.

"Noah, stop trying to be a damn hero and get your ass on that fucking helicopter!" Aaron shouted over the gunfire. Drake waved over at Noah to come over to their cover. Noah nodded and ran over to the two while both Colvin and Drake fired off enough bullets to cover their leader. Once Noah was behind cover, Jim flew out of the vicinity of the ship and the three started running towards the opposite end of the ship.

The mercs were relentless and continued shooting at them as April picked up the team at the end of the ship. Drake was the first one to enter the back of the Cargobob and he quickly took the opportunity to pull out the detonator and waited for the right moment to press the button.

Aaron was the next one to enter the craft and right when Noah jumped into the air craft, Drake pressed the button. April pulled away just as the entire ship started blowing up from the inside.

Everyone was rocking violently as April flew away from the sinking ship. Aaron had grabbed onto Noah's wrist so he wouldn't fall out, but once they were safely away, April had closed the cargo doors.

"Whew." Noah gasped. "That shit got fucking crazy really fast."

"Yeah, but we are alive and that is all that matters." April said. She looked over at Jim and Colvin and she gave them the thumbs up and Jim did the same.

"What about the gold?" Melena asked. "Is it real or was it chocolate or bars of soap?"

"It's real." Noah chuckled. "Millions of dollars' worth and it is ours."

"Great, but where does that leave us with Bruce?" Nathan asked.

"He wanted us to die on that ship and he is most likely pissed that we not only lived, but we have his gold." Noah explained. "He also knew we were going after his gold, which means he also knew that we knew about his casino, so that means he is in L.S."

"The casino," April stated. "What do you want to bet he is there right now?"

"April, get us back to L.S. It's time to finish this."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Just One Dollar (Part 2)**

 **Authors Note: Okay everyone this is the explosive finale between Noah's crew and Bruce's organization. This is going to be an action packed chapter that will hopefully be a satisfying conclusion between the two. Now, after this story I am going to work on my Hellfire Squad story and hopefully try and finish my Forgotten Warriors story, but I am still in a bit of a snag with the two, so in the meantime I might start another story to get the gears going. So, what should that story be where I can use OC's?**

 **I have been deciding between a Walking Dead story or a Defender's story line featuring our own brand of B list Avengers. I do not know I'll decide eventually.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GTAV.**

* * *

Noah sat on the hood of his car as he stared out into the darkness that was Blaine County. He was about three miles away from the Casino's construction site and he wanted to get a good layout of the place before storming the Bruce's castle recklessly like he did back at Liberty City.

He looked through a pair of Merry Weather's night vision goggles and spotted a few snipers perched on the corners of the structure. He tensed when he heard the engines of a few cars approached him from behind.

His hand went to his belt and gripped the handle of his Combat pistol, but he loosened it when he noticed that it was his crew. They all had stepped out of their own vehicles armed and ready to finally take the fight to Bruce.

"We're ready when you are." Melena said as she chambered a round into her rifle.

"I have been going over this place for almost an hour and aside from the snipers the only way in is working our way from the bottom and up into the penthouse level.

"What's the plan?" Jim asked as he rested his sniper rifle on his shoulder. Noah pointed over at an old water tower on a nearby hill. "I need you to go up there and keep watch, when I give you the signal I want you to pick off the snipers on the roof of the casino. Then the ones on floor ten."

"And then?"

"Knowing Bruce and his stubborn ass he will most likely have a dozen men on standby and then we will be trapped in the Casio with his men while the rest cut us off from the outside. When you take out those snipers, use the scaffolding to get up to the tenth floor we'll meet there and take on the rest of Bruce's men."

"You got it, what's the signal?" Jim asked as he readied his rifle. Noah answered by pulling out a grenade launcher out from the trunk of his car. Emory walked over to Aaron's truck and he reached into the back and lifted up a minigun.

"This is the signal." Noah chuckled. He loaded the gun up with grenades and he quickly jumped into the driver seat of his car. Everyone followed his lead and one by one they all took off towards the casino.

Jim waved them off and took his position on the hillside that looked over the casino. He set his rifle up on the ground and lay down with it as he looked through the scope. He focused the scope on his fist mark and waited for the signal to strike. Jim had been in some hairy situations, but they were going up against an army, no different than what they had faced back in Liberty City.

He knew Noah was not stupid though, so he must have had a plan to deal with whatever Bruce had up his sleeve.

(Down at the construction site)

Noah readied his grenade launcher as he heard the whirring of the barrels of Emory's minigun. Noah stepped out first and spotted a group of guards having a smoke by their cars. Their guard was down and Noah didn't wait for a second before firing a grenade at one of the cars.

Everyone watched as both the cars and guards went sent flying up into the air in a fiery explosion. Fire alarms started going off as more of Bruce's men started to pile out from the casino.

Out in the hills, Jim had clipped his first mark and then his second as gun fire and explosions echoed all around him. When he had clipped his last mark he quickly hopped to his feet and strapped his rifle on his back and ran over to his dirt bike.

Back down at the casino ground level, Emory was laying waste to anyone with his minigun as Nathan covered him with his combat rifle. Noah made his way to the elevator as did the rest of the gang, but Emory was still mowing down Bruce's men.

"Emory, let's go!" Noah shouted at his friend.

"No, if we leave this spot unattended, then we'll just end up boxing ourselves in." He shouted. "Go on, I will hold them off."

"Not alone!" Nathan shouted as he loaded a new clip into his rifle. "The more bullets the better."

"Agreed." Drake said as he ran over to a discarded LMG and picked it up. He checked the bullets before taking cover by a bulldozer. "Noah, don't stop until that bastard is dead."

"I'll get him, I promise."

"Just promise me you will bitch slap him for that, 'Stars', comment he made back in Liberty city." Drake laughed right as the elevator doors closed.

(!)

Just as Noah and the rest of his crew made it to the top, Jim had stormed down the rocky dirt hill on his dirt bike and towards the hotel. It was hard for him to get a good look at anything when you were barreling down a rocky hill and through a small field of trees, but from the corner of his eye, Jim could make out the firefight between Emory and Bruce's men.

"Noah, there is a lot of heavy fire from the parking lot, should I help?" Jim said as he finally made it to ground level.

"Nah, they are fine, but when you ride that window cleaner up I need you to keep an eye on the open road and tell me if you see anyone coming towards the casino!" Noah shouted over the explosions and gunfire from his end.

"You got it, I'm heading up now!" Jim shouted. He quickly hopped off his bike and climbed onto the window cleaner lift and he quickly started riding up the side of the building. He was half way up when he saw a convoy of army styled jeeps riding towards the Casino. Jim let out a loud curse and radioed ahead to Noah. "Noah, that thing you were worried about, yeah that shit is going down now!"

Jim made it to the tenth floor and pulled out his SNS pistol. He made his way down one hallway and popped an oncoming grunt in the head. He ran up to another grunt and jump kicked him in the chest and out the window, before turning his gun and firing off three rounds into the chest of another grunt.

He quickly reloaded his handgun and continued his way down the halls and towards the gunfire. He finally made his way to a half finished area where he witness Nikki blowing away one of Bruce's men with her suppressed shotgun. Melena was firing her silver combat pistol at any nearby guard while strangling a man with her legs wrapped around his neck.

Colvin and Jackie were clearing the hallways while April and Aaron were reloading their pistols. Jim rushed over to them as Noah fired his last grenade at one of the two elevators that led to the parking lot to guarantee there would have all entrances and exits covered.

"What's the plan?" Jim asked. "We have a small army heading our way and by the looks of it we're low on ammo."

"Don't worry," Noah said with an ear to ear grin. Jim watched him pull out his phone and hold it to his ear. "Do it now and tell them to be careful, we have three of our friends downstairs."

"Who did you call?" Aaron asked.

"Backup."

(Downstairs)

The three were down to handguns, but thanks to Emory's minigun and Drake's LMG, they had made a huge dent in Bruce's reinforcements, but more were on the way. Nathan and Drake had checked their pistols, Nathan had six shots left, Drake had five and Emory had one in his revolver.

"We should have made those shots count!" Nathan chuckled. "I guess we got spoiled with the big guns."

"They are heavily armored and have many numbers and we can only carry so many bullets." Drake said. "You want to get some of those guns?"Nathan looked up from his cover and he took a quick glance at all of the guns scattered around on the ground.

"Nah, it's too risky, besides if we grab a gun what are the odds that it is loaded and we don't have time to loot the corpses." Nathan grunted. "Shit, this is bad."

"Hang on, backup is on the way!" Emory shouted from his cover behind the bulldozer.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Nathan snapped.

"Not Bruce's."

Just as Bruce's convoy arrived at the parking lot, the three gangsters heard the sound of aircraft flying above them. The three looked up to see four helicopters above them and the second they were positioned over their heads, rockets flew out of them and rained fire down on the oncoming vehicles.

"Holy shit!" The trio shouted.

"Say hello to the commission, boys!" Noah shouted from his earpiece.

(Back on top)

"What the hell was that?" Nikki asked.

"Remember that gold we stole, well I gave a large sum of it to the boys in L.C." Noah explained. "Bruce always talked shit, but I know him, he isn't in control of the commission. He just gave them a big ass wad of cash and in exchange he gets to do whatever he wants."

"But doesn't he have his fingers in their organization?" Colvin asked. "He bragged about it the night we all met him."

"Yes, he was planning a takeover, but thanks to April we rooted out all the back stabbers and thanks to the money we have given to the big guys, Bruce doesn't have any pull or chips to cash. Everyone in L.C is after him from the commission's most skilled contractor to a bum with a broken bottle will be after him."

"Shit, how much of the gold did you give him?" Jim asked. Noah ran a hand through his hair.

"Remember when I said a large sum?" Noah said with an uneasy edge in his voice.

"Yes." Jim said slowly.

"I lied and gave them all of it." He cringed. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What!?" They shouted.

"I know!" He shouted back. "I was greasing the wheels so I could explain myself better, before you chewed me out. I needed their help as you can see we were in a tight spot. Money is shit to us if we're dead!"

"But all of it?" Jackie groaned. "We could have used that to make us untouchable and maybe use a little extra for a family vacation."

"We'll get there, but we can't get there until Bruce is dead, cremated and buried six feet under with cement." Noah stated.

"Damn, talk about overkill." Colvin chuckled.

"You are not man enough to kill me, Noah."

Everyone looked up to see Bruce standing above them on an unfinished floor with a rocket launcher balanced on his right shoulder.

"Bruce!" Noah shouted as he aimed his pistol at Bruce. Bruce quickly fired his rocket at Noah and his gang, before running back into the construction. The rocket flew towards the gang and everyone took cover wherever they could.

The defending explosion shook the whole floor and sent everyone flying back. When April came too she saw Jackie and Nikki taking cover behind some cinder blocks while Melena and Aaron tried to rescue Jim, who was hanging out of the newly formed hole in the wall by the strap of his rifle.

"Holy shit!" Jim shouted as he reached for Melena's hand. Aaron stepped out over the edge while Colvin grabbed a hold of his belt and hung him out towards Jim while holding onto an exposed rebar. Aaron grabbed Jim and with Melena's help they pulled him back into the hotel.

"Is everyone alright?" Aaron grunted.

"Jackie's right shoulder is dislocated. Nikki explained.

"Damn, where's Noah?"

"He went after Bruce, but we are separated from him." April said as she pointed at the pile of rubble and scrap between them and their boss.

"Shit, we need to go after him." Aaron said. Jim placed and arm on his shoulder.

"Sound's great, but first." He pointed over at the group of guard's. "We have to get through them."

"Shit."

Aaron rushed towards one of the men and the two of them collided. He swung his fist into the face of guard and the guard pulled out a knife from his belt and he tried to take a stab at his face. Aaron grabbed him by his wrist and with all he strength, he broke it and grabbed a hold of the knife and rammed it into his heart.

April was on the ground with one of Bruce's men on top of her with his hands wrapped around her neck. She had lost her pistol in the explosion and now she had a grunt strangling the life out of her.

She could feel the light leaving her eyes and she struggled to reach for the knife in her boot. With each passing second her struggle for the knife became weaker and weaker, until suddenly a shot rang out and the man collapsed right on top of her.

She looked over the dead man's shoulder to see Jackie standing over them with her pistol in her left hand.

"Thanks." She grunted as she shoved the corpse off of her. Jackie offered her a hand which April accepted and helped her off the ground.

"Don't mention it." She chuckled.

Jim dodged an oncoming swing that was meant for his head and he swiped his knife across the grunts throat. He turned towards another grunt and aimed his SNS pistol at his head and pulled the trigger. He fell back as Nikki fired her shotgun at another grunt while Colvin drop-kicked the last one out of the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Everyone ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Colvin grunted. "Now, let's go. We need to help, Noah."

(Rooftop)

Noah had his combat pistol tightly in his hands. He crept around the corner of some scaffolding and bulks of steel looking for his target. He flinched when he heard a loud click of a handgun. He ducked out of the way as a large whole blasted behind him.

He peeked up to see Bruce, holding a platinum desert eagle. Noah leaped out from cover and fired as many rounds as he could at Bruce. He remained crouched down, but he jogged over towards some packs of cement.

Bruce fried at Noah while ducking for cover as well, but they both were unsuccessful as they both made it to cover with empty pistol.

"How much did you spend on that piece, Bruce?" Noah asked as he fumbled to pull a clip out from his belt holster.

"I bought this gun from ammu-nation." Bruce shouted back as he pulled a large clip from his suit pocket. "It cost me twelve thousand just to have it custom made. This is the only gun I ever bought with my name on a permit. I bought it for this place. I wanted it to be the last nice thing that cheaters ever see right before they die."

"I stole this gun from a security guard who delivered money to the burger shot." Noah shouted back. He aimed his gun around the corner of his cover and waited for Bruce to make his next move. "It hasn't failed me yet."

"Why did you do it, why did you screw over our gang?" Noah shouted. "Doug was a rat, but you were a fucking snake!"

"When you failed to do that hit, all because of some fucking kid I saw every one of our boys getting ready to turn against me. You guys didn't have the stomach like I did."

"Murdering a gang banging biker is one thing, but killing his wife and kids is not what we signed up for, asshole!" Noah shouted, before firing off three slugs.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my first robbery?" Bruce chuckled. "I was just a kid with a knife and a couple of stoner parents. I was hungry and I wanted a bleeder burger, but no money to buy it. So, I went down to Burger Shot and waited for someone to come out. It was around midnight when some girl around nineteen came out with a bag in one hand and a soda in the other. I put my knife to good use that night and I took her bag and soda, only to find out that the bag was full of garbage and the soda was a half empty cup of ice tea. So, since she was dead I figured she wouldn't need her money anymore, so I went into her purse and she had no cards or checks, just one dollar."

"Great score, asshole, you killed a poor girl just working her shitty job for a dollar." Noah shouted out to his former boss. "See what happens when you don't think and just do."

"Oh yeah, but you know what I didn't care." Bruce chuckled. "After I robbed her I went out and did it again and that one had a handgun on him. I stole his gun and truck and sold it for five grand and I did shit like that again and again and again, until I met you."

"Shut up."

"Poor, Noah Slate. He was working a shitty job for shitty pay, going nowhere in life. So sad, so hopeless all he needed was a friend, just one friend and he would do anything for him. Then we started to make more friends and soon we started a gang and block by block we were taking over L.C. Then soon enough everyone wanted a slice of our pie."

"Ours or yours?" Noah shouted.

"The bikers, the dealers, the mob and the commission all wanted what was rightfully ours, but I didn't want to share. I wanted to take down every last one of them, but my right hand man couldn't do it. He didn't have the balls to do the hard thing this job requires."

"Slaughter people left and right, wage war in the streets with a handful of guns, smart move asshole!" Noah shouted.

"And then when I decided to branch out that rat Doug went and fucked us over too. Our crew dead, you were gone and I was back to square one."

"And then you worked your way back up to the top by slowly crippling the commission. I guess you never assumed that I would get them on my side."

"Temporary setback, I deal with them after I am done finishing off you and your friends."

Bruce leaped out from cover, ready to shoot, but he was aiming at nothing but the wall. He cringed when he heard the click of Noah's gun hammer right behind his head.

"You killed my friends last time, bitch, but not this time."

Noah was ready to pull the trigger, but Bruce swept his legs and knocked him on his ass. Noah went to raise his gun, but Bruce kicked it out from his grip. He then raised his Eagle to fire, but Noah pulled out his knife and threw it at his face. Bruce dodged it, but not enough to get a large gash across his left cheek.

Noah leaped up and tackled Bruce to the ground and the two rolled around as they each struggled for the gun in Bruce's hand. Noah gripped Bruce's wrist and started to slam it onto the hard ground, hopefully loosening his grip.

Eventually, Bruce's grip weakened and the gun flew across the floor. The two rolled around for a minute until they were both close to Noah's knife. Bruce made a grab for it and managed to wrap his index and middle finger around it.

He quickly raised the knife and stabbed it into Noah's shoulder. Noah let out a loud scream and in a fit of rage he slammed his forehead into Bruce's face, breaking his nose.

Blood was gushing from both of them, but neither one was ready to stop. Bruce, made another attempt to stab Noah, but he managed to catch the blade before it reached his throat. Bruce was getting annoyed and with as much effort as he could he raised his foot to Noah's chest and managed to kick his former friend off of him.

Noah fell back on his ass, but he felt something hard under his lower back. He reached around to grab it and he grinned at the familiar feeling of the gun handle in his grip. Bruce, now with the knife firmly gripped in his hand, stood to his feet and charged at Noah again.

Noah raised Bruce's desert eagle and fired a round at Bruce. Bruce practically flew back across the room and landed hard on the ground. Bruce looked down at his right shoulder and he cringed at the large bullet hole in his shoulder.

"Dammit!" He grunted

"I've waited for this moment for a long time!" Noah shouted as he raised the gun to finish off his former boss. Bruce grinned and slowly gripped the knife by the tip of the blade and with all of his strength he threw the knife right at Noah.

Noah fired a round off, but it was nowhere near its mark. Noah fell back with the knife in his shoulder and the gun slipped from his grip.

Noah scurried away while Bruce rushed over to his gun. Bruce aimed his gun around and searched for his former friend.

"I must say though, I am impressed. I honestly didn't think you could take over L.S." He mused. "Then again, Lost Santos isn't exactly a hard nut to crack."

"I take it you don't like it in my town?" Noah asked. Bruce could tell he was winded from his wound, so he continued to talk until he tracked him down.

"Please, this fucking place makes me sick to my stomach. Everyone here is so soft and weak compared to our boys back home. In one part we have a bunch of dumbass gang bangers getting them killed or arrested without even making it hard for anyone. Then, there is the other half where everyone is having fat sucked out of one end and pumped back in another as they prepare for some shitty movies, pop song or reality show while spoiling their trophy spouse and dumbass kids. Then there is the other half of L.S. filled with nothing bu a bunch of fucking methed out hicks. This whole state is nothing but a fucking joke."

"Meanwhile, back in Liberty City everyone is dodging bullets while sharing a house with the Russians, the Irish and the Italians shooting up in their bathrooms. L.C. is nothing but a big ass garbage dump."

"Yeah, but it's my dump and I will be heading there after I am done killing you and Aaron, April, Nathan, Drake, Nikki, Colvin, Emory, Jackie, Melena and Jim. I'll bleed every last one of you and you will be nothing, not even a memory."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Noah asked from around the corner. "Let's end this."

Bruce grinned and raised his eagle ready to deliver the final shot.

He jumped out and he was greeted with the faces of each and every name he had just listed off of his hit list. They all stood together side by side with gun in each hand and they were all aimed at Bruce. Noah, who stood in the center of the group, raised his gun and pulled back the hammer. Bruce could only chuckle.

"Well, that's not fair." He stuttered.

"Sorry, I ran out of fucks to give."

Noah pulled the trigger as did everyone else and Bruce could do nothing but take it as the bullets tore him to shreds. After a few seconds the bullets stopped, but Bruce was still standing. He was completely covered in blood and holes, but at the same time he was completely still.

His gave managed to meet Noah's and he could only utter three words.

"Just…one…dollar."

Bruce fell, landing on his back, dead.

"And that's that." Noah said as he and his men left the room and the casino.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked.

"Just one dollar that is what caused all of this." Noah chuckled. "It led to him meeting me to creating the gang to killing them and to nearly killing us."

"But it also led to meeting us and creating this gang." Nikki chuckled. Noah looked back at his gang and smiled.

"Money well spent."


End file.
